Harry Potter and the Change of Fate
by uncle potter
Summary: what if things went differently in the DOM at the end of OOTP? Sirius lived, Hermione wasn't hurt, and Harry died. See how dying changes Harry's life.
1. death at the DOM

I do not own Harry potter. I am making no money from this fic.

AN: I had this idea for a story and I figured I'd give it a go. This fic starts out during the fiasco at the department of mysteries in OOTP. I don't really know where it's gonna lead but lets find out together, shall we?

Harry Potter and the Change of Fate

By Uncle Potter

Chapter one

Harry looked back on the death eater that Hermione had just silenced. He didn't look too disturbed by her hex. He moved his wand in a slashing motion and a dark purple ark erupted from it. Harry thought quickly and cast at summoning charm an Hermione. She was pulled into his arms just as the curse shot past her in cleaving into the wall on the other side of the room. He quickly let go of her and cast a stunner at the death eater knocking him unconscious.

"Let's get outta here, yeah?" he said breathlessly.

She nodded enthusiastically and the left the office with Neville following. In the corridor they saw Luna carrying a still giggling Ron behind her with her wand and a limping Ginny.

"Alright." Harry started, "It's obvious that I've been had and Sirius isn't here. So our best bet is to try to get back to Hogwarts. Any ideas as to how to do that?" they all looked to Hermione.

Her brow furrowed and she started to bite on her lower lip, deep in thought. "Well" she said after a short time, "They doubtlessly warded the floo network, so we can't get out that way. Oh, HONESTLY, Harry if you had only thought to bring that mirror that Sirius gave you we could call for help."

Harry didn't have time to feel stupid about that because they were interrupted by another voice.

"I don't think that would do you any good at this point." said Malfoy. "We would only kill him in front of you."

Harry's hand tightened on his wand. He wanted nothing more than to tear that smirk off of that git's face…literally.

However he noticed that the rest of the death eaters were getting closer and he had no clue as to how to get away.

"Harry there's a door behind us. Maybe we can find a place to hide and possibly buy us some time to figure out what to do." Hermione whispered

Harry whispered back "Open the door and stay behind me. They won't hurt me as long as I have the prophecy."

He heard the door open and the others shuffle behind him as they went through the passage. Harry stared at the group of killers defiantly as they seemed to be chomping at the bit to curse the teens trying to get away. When he heard Hermione whisper "now" he backed into the room and closed the door. Once inside he locked it cast a locking charm on it and summoned various pieces of furniture in the room to barricade it with.

"That should give us a few minutes to figure out our next move." he said.

He looked around. He saw rows and rows of chairs (a few he used to barricade the door) sitting around a large stone dais with a stone archway that had a thin white sheer curtain. That was all that was in the room. Nevertheless, for how barren the room was, Harry felt the biggest sense of foreboding. Harry noticed that the other members of the group have hidden under chairs and Luna hid behind the arch, her tiny frame hidden completely behind the right leg of it. It made Harry think of some twisted game of hide and seek.

Harry had just found a suitable spot to hide when the door exploded open and the death eaters entered. Just an instant too late, Harry realized that hiding was probably the worst thing that they could do. It was obvious as to where they were hiding. There was nothing else to use as cover but the chairs.

The death eaters realized this as well and sent all the chair flying to one side of the room, knocking Neville out in the process. The others were pulled by their hair from their spots and disarmed and dragged to a place near the archway. Each one of his friends had a wand pointed at their throats.

"Now, Potter." said Lucius Malfoy triumphantly. "Hand over the prophecy, and none of your friends will be harmed"

Harry almost laughed "You don't honestly expect me to believe that you'd let us go, do you?" Harry said, stalling and trying to think. "We'll all be killed the moment the prophecy leaves my hand."

Malfoy smiled "I understand your predicament, Potter. Fine, if you hand over the prophecy, you have my word that none of your friends will be harmed in any way today." he said.

"How can I trust you to keep your word?" Harry asked immediately.

Malfoy's smile became a smirk. "I fail to see your alternative, Potter."

It was that moment hat the tides turned. Because the moment he said that he felt a tap on his shoulder. Malfoy turned around to see Sirius Black standing before him.

"Get the hell away from my godson!" he growled and then punched him right in the jaw.

Harry looked around to see other members of the order including Arthur Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Each one taking on at least one death eater. His newly liberated friends regained their wands and took on the fight anew. Harry turned his attention back to the situation at hand and started to duel with Malfoy while Sirius took up a duel with his cousin Belatrix LeStrange. Harry held his own against the blond death eater while Sirius was not only winning his duel with Belatrix, but taunting her as well.

She sent a reducto ant Sirius's head, which he deftly ducked and said "Is that the best you can do, Bella? Here I thought that Voldemort favored you." at that she said the two words that Harry dreaded more than anything. "AVADA KADAVRA!" However, instead of getting killed, Sirius was tackled out of the way by Hermione and the spell went into the archway.

Once the spell went through the veil it seemed to explode with power and those closest to it were thrown nearly ten meters away. Harry and Hermione each landed hard but relatively undamaged and Sirius was knocked unconscious. Belatrix, seeing this shot another dreaded curse, this time at Hermione. "CRUCIO!" she screamed and Hermione fell to the floor screaming horribly.

Forgetting for a moment that he was a wizard, Harry dive tackled the insane witch, sending her sprawling. She quickly got up, and seeing the fury in his eyes, cackled and ran out the door. Harry was soon on her heels. They ran out into the Ministry atrium where Harry caught her off guard with two bone breaking hexes. On to her right arm and one to her left leg. She screamed and fell in a heap. Harry walked up to her menacingly pointing his wand directly at her heaving chest. He saw exactly what he wanted to see when he looked into her eyes. He saw fear.

"Do you think you can do it, Harry?" asked a high pitched voice from behind him and the fear in Belatrix's eyes was replaced by a psychotic smile. "Can you take a life, even when the person has wronged you so? I'll give you a tip, Harry, You have to truly want it." said the voice again. But Harry kept his eyes focused on Belatrix. The BITCH who had the audacity to hurt Hermione.

"You have to wish in you heart to see her die by your hand. You must rejoice in the thought of her breathing her last breath. Can you do that, Harry?"

Finally Harry turned around and saw Voldemort himself. He seemed unnaturally tall while standing in front of him. His red eyes were wide with excitement at the thought of Harry using such dark magic. Such would be the ultimate triumph over the old man. His favored wizard turned dark and standing by the side of Lord Voldemort.

"I think you know the answer to that, Riddle." said Harry and Voldemort's red eyes narrowed to a deadly glare.

"You dare use that muggle name in my presence?" he asked.

Harry showing more courage than he actually felt at the moment said, "What are you going to do? Try and kill me again? Old hat, Tom."

"I will have none of your insolence, Boy!" he said "Give me the prophecy!"

"I wouldn't if I could, Tom." said Harry. "It was broken during the battle with your boot lickers." That much was true. When the archway exploded the prophecy hit the ground right in front of Harry and shattered.

"LIES!" screamed Belatrix, "HE HAS IT! WE SAW HIM TAKE IT! HE WISHED TO KEEP IT FOR HIMSELF!"

"'Fraid not, Bella." Harry said using the same nickname that Sirius used earlier. I saw it shatter after you blew up the archway." he pulled out his pockets, showing them to be empty.

Belatrix's eyes went wide with fear. She knew she would be punished severely for this. "Master," she said pleadingly "Forgive me. I didn't know it would-"

"SILENCE!" Voldemort yelled. "I'll deal with you later. Leave us now." he turned back to Harry who was trying to find a good place for cover. "Oh no, Harry." he said conversationally and sent a reducto to the ground in front of the teen.

Harry fell to the ground. He was hurt and very tired. He knew that if he dueled tom right now, there would be no lucky breaks where he would walk away. He would be killed. However he was saved from the upcoming duel by the voice he most wanted to hear.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom." Albus Dumbledore walked into the atrium a wizard on a mission. He was radiating power and anger that belied his calm exterior. "The aurors are on their way."

"And when they arrive I shall be gone." said Voldemort "and you, dead."

Voldemort sent a killing curse at Dumbledore but he had already bewitched the wizard statue to jump in the way of the curse. Breaking off his head. Dumbledore answered this with a powerful bludgeoning hex that took voldemort in the chest and knocked him to the floor.

"You do not seek to kill me, old man?" he asked

"There are other ways to destroy a man, Tom. I must admit-"

"NOTHING IS WORSE THAN DEATH!" Voldemort yelled.

"I must tell you that you are quite wrong." Dumbledore said calmly.

Voldemort stopped short of the spell he was going to cast and smiled maliciously. "Do you truly believe it?" he asked and looked into Dumbledore's eyes. "We shall see how you feel about that. AVADA KADAVRA!" he turned to Harry as he finished the incantation.

No one had time to do anything. Harry was too surprised to move and Dumbledore truly believed that the curse was meant for him. The green jet of light hit Harry right in the chest and he went down in an unmoving, unbreathing heap. It was at this time when Cornelius Fudge showed up with a team of aurors

Hermione ran into the atrium just in time to see the green light hit Harry in the chest and Harry fall to the floor. That useless git of a minister showed up just after and Voldemort disapearated with a triumphant laugh. She ran past Dumbledore and the aurors to Harry. Tears were already in her eyes. When she reached him she dropped to her knees and lifted his head to rest on her lap sobbing.

She didn't notice the others enter the atrium. If she did, she would have seen Neville carrying Ron (who was lucid enough to see that his best mate was laying on the ground and Hermione was crying over him as though he was dead) Ginny who noticed this as well and knew what it meant and Luna who was helping Ginny walk just looked sad.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. He was blurry through her tears but she instantly recognized Albus Dumbledore. His usual twinkle had left his eye and was replaced by tears.

"I never got to tell him." she said through her sobs. "He never knew."

"Then tell him now." he said knowingly. "He may not answer, but he can hear you."

She looked at the old man for a few moments before looking back into Harry's lifeless face. She whispered, "I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry woke up to white. That is there was no floor, ceiling, or walls. Just whiteness everywhere. His back felt something solid enough, but there was nothing there. He stood and immediately realized that he was completely nude. Looking around desperately for something to wear, he saw Hogwarts robes appear next to him. He dressed quickly. Not because he was cold, it was rather comfortable, but someone could come by at any moment. And since he didn't know where he was it could be quite embarrassing indeed.

A moment or two after he was clothed he noticed the whiteness retreat to be replaced by what looked like king's cross station. 'boy, am I glad I got dressed.' he thought, 'I don't think public nudity is a good way to make a first impression.' he started to walk around the station looking for any sign of life. Any movement, sound, hell even body odor or bad breath would let him know that he wasn't alone in this station.

He was making his fifth circuit around the huge red steam engine when he heard someone say "Where do you think you're gonna go?"

"Whose there?" he turned around to see a man that looked just like him except he had no scar on his forehead and his eyes were brown. His eyes went wide "Dad?"

James Potter was sitting on a bench smiling at his son. He was wearing his old Gryffindor quiddich shirt and some slacks. "Hi, Son." he stood and watched as his little boy run to him to hug him for the first time. Silent tears slid down his face. "Hey, Harry." he said quietly, "as much as I wish I could keep doing this, we need to talk, son."

Harry relished the way this man called him 'son'. He had never heard that word said towards him with so much love attached to it. Sure Mr. Weasley called him 'son' sometimes, but Harry had the feeling that it was out of habit. He held on to the embrace for a few moments longer and reluctantly released it. He looked into his father's eyes for the first time since he was a year old and found everything that he ever wished he could see. He saw his fathers love and pride.

"Yeah." he said dumbly. He had no idea what to say. And then it hit him. "Am I dead?" he asked and then remembered Voldemort hitting him with the killing curse. He was surprised by the answer he got.

"Well." said James, "Not exactly."

Naturally, Harry was confused by this. "What? What does 'not exactly' mean?"

"Well, it means that you are in the place between life and death. Limbo." James said.

"Ooookay." Harry said, "Well, if I'm not dead _exactly_, what happens now?"

"Now," said James Brightly, "We have a little chat, and then you make a choice."

"Choice?" Harry asked

"Later, son. Right now, I need to tell you some things and we don't have much time."

Harry nodded. "Alright, dad. I'm listening." he smiled brightly when he said 'dad'. As did James.

"Well, First, son, there's something that Albus hasn't told you." James started. "The prophecy in the ministry was told to him. He's gone through it a thousand times trying to find clues as to how to defeat Voldemort. He hasn't told you about it for his own reasons. My guess is he was trying not to make you life harder until it was absolutely necessary."

"What was the Prophecy?" Harry asked. He was in student mode, now.

James recited "_the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh moth dies… and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not… and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies._" James looked at Harry solemnly. "I'm sorry that you had to be involved in this war so closely. Your mother and I tried to protect you as much as we could, but I guess it wasn't enough."

James's face took on an angry glower and he continued. "Dumbledore was the person the prophecy was told to. Apparently he was interviewing for a new divination professor when professor Illustrial retired. He met Trelawny in the Hog's Head tavern in Hogsmeade, she tried to ooh and Ahh him but he wasn't goin' for it. After a few moments of that nonsense, he excused himself and made to leave. She started talking funny and told him the prophecy when his hand reached the door knob.

"And here's where it gets bad." said James. "A death eater was outside listening to the conversation. Luckily he only got the first two lines of the prophecy before Aberforth caught him and kicked him out. As soon as he was out the door, he went to his 'master' with the news"

Harry listened raptly to the tale his father was telling. Apparently, Wormtail and Voldemort weren't the only responsible parties involved in his parents' deaths. Finally he asked "Who was the death eater?"

James looked his son in the eye. "If I tell you this, you must promise not to try and avenge us through him. I will not see you in Azkaban because of some foolish misguided sense of revenge."

It took all of his will but Harry nodded and said "I promise."

James took a few moments to look at his son. Eventually he seemed to be satisfied with what he saw. "It was Severus."

"SNAPE?" Harry yelled, "That Greasy git sent the worst dark wizard after my parents and Dumbledore gave him a job?" he was absolutely livid. How dare that man hire the very man to cause him to be an orphan and then tell Harry to trust him?

"From what we can tell," continued James, "he begged Voldemort not to kill your mother. I guess he had feelings for her. Whether they were friendly or more, I can't rightly tell. But when he found out that Lily was dead as well, he turned to work with the order as a spy.

"Once the prophecy was learned, Albus told us to go into hiding." James said "I decided that my father's summer home was a good place. Albus performed the Fidelis Charm and he said that Peter would make the perfect secret keeper because Moony and Padfoot would be too obvious. So we followed his advice. However, we didn't know that peter was already a death eater. I'm sorry that we sentenced you to the life you had. We just trusted the wrong person." his face dropped in shame.

Harry saw the tears in his father's eyes threatening to fall. He reached over and took the man's hand in his. "If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else." he said, "I prefer it this way. I wouldn't want someone else to suffer like I did. With the way the Dursleys treated me, and Voldemort, and being famous for something I had no control over. All I ever wanted was you and mum. I couldn't let anyone else go through that. It's better this way"

James looked at his son with a whole new appreciation "You have grown into quite the young man, Harry." he said, "I am so proud of you."

Harry blushed and lowered his head at the praise from his father. "Thanks, Dad." he said as he felt tears well.

James shook his head and continued his monologue. "We think Albus knows what the prophecy means now. So there's that. But there's more you need to know about good ole' Tom Riddle."

Harry lifted his head to look into James's eyes again.

"Before he came to the house that night, he had made some artifacts called horcruxes." Harry started to ask what a horcrux was but was stopped by his father. "A horcrux is an extremely dark magical item that is infused with a bit of a wizard's soul. I don't know exactly how their made, but, I think there is a ritual involved and the final act to create one is murder. Once this is done, the wizard who creates it cannot be killed. His body can die, but his soul is kept on earth. Eventually it will start to grow another body."

"That's horrible." said Harry. "And Voldemort has one of these horcruxes?"

"Not one, Harry." James said "He _had_ seven."

"SEVEN?" Harry shouted. "That mad git split his soul into EIGHT PIECES?"

James nodded.

Harry took a few moments to absorb this information. After at least 5 minutes he said "You said he _had_ seven horcruxes. Did he lose one or something?" Then something occurred to him. "The diary. That thing was a horcrux, wasn't it?"

James smiled and nodded, "I see you got your mother's brains." he said proudly "Yes it was, but now he's down to five."

Harry frowned. "But, you said he had seven. Even after I destroyed the diary, he should only have six. Unless…" understanding lit Harry's features. "Me." He said simply.

James nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so, son. He was told the first half of the prophecy by Severus, who had been eaves dropping when Dumbledore was told. Voldemort, not having all the information, went out to destroy the two children that it could apply to. Peter gave up the secret to our Fidelis charm and on Halloween of 1981 Voldemort came to our hiding place to kill you. He encountered me on the stairs after I told your mother to take you and run. I didn't have my wand with me, I left it on the coffee table, and he killed me outright. He then went upstairs to the nursery where he met your mother. She pleaded with him not to kill you. But he kept telling her to move aside. When she wouldn't, he killed her, as well. And that's what did it. That's what made you the 'chosen one' when she died to protect you, she invoked ancient magic. It left a ward on you that no magic from him could penetrate. So when he used the killing curse, it acted the way it was supposed to and sent the curse back to him."

Harry thought for a moment. "He must have warded the house to prevent any escape, and then performed the ritual to make a horcrux, and when he killed mum, it turned me into one." he said at length. "It probably never crossed his mind that mum wouldn't take an offer to live at the cost of her son."

James nodded again, "Wow, you _do_ have your mother's brains." he said with a grin.

"I spend a lot of time with the smartest witch in Hogwarts." Harry said, "Maybe she's a bad influence."

James laughed heartily for a full three minutes. Once he got his wits about him he turned more serious. "Now it's time for that choice I mentioned earlier."

Harry gave his father a confused look. "What choice is that?"

"The choice as to whether to get on that train and go to whatever reward your life may have earned." he motioned to the steam engine. "Or to go back and finish the life that you had started."

Harry was dumbfounded. He was hit for the second time with the killing curse, and he had a choice as to whether or not to die. So he weighed his options carefully. If he stayed dead, he could have his family. Stay with his dad and mum. Maybe see his grandparents. Never have to live in fear again. It was so tempting. However, if he stayed dead, he would be sentencing the entire world to Voldemort's rule. He had friends in life. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron. And Hermione. If he stayed dead Hermione would never make it. He couldn't leave them there to suffer his rule. Especially not Hermione. The decision was made the moment her name came to his mind. James saw it on his face.

"You really care for her, don't you?" James asked knowing the answer.

Harry slowly nodded. "I think I love her, Dad." he finally said.

James smiled at his son. "I know. I had the same devotion to your mother. You would move Heaven, Hell, and Earth to protect her and make her happy. Trust me, I know."

Harry smiled. "It's too bad I can't stay and hear more." he said sadly, "but, I need to see about a girl."

James's smile grew brighter. "I will wish you good luck. But before that, there are a couple of people who need to see you before you go back." he nodded to a point behind Harry.

Harry looked back and saw a tall man wearing casual clothes that looked to belong to the era of knights and kings. He stood a little over two meters tall and appeared to weigh about 120 kg. His hair was long, black, and pulled back in a ponytail and he had a neatly trimmed black beard. On his hip was a sword that Harry knew all too well.

"Godric Gryffindor, sir" Harry said in awe.

Godric smiled, "You sound impressed. You really shouldn't be. I am your great, great, great, ect. Grandfather, after all."

Harry's eyes widened. "But…How… But, you family name died out. How could I be your… descendant?"

Godric looked patiently and answered, "I had naught but daughter's with Rowena. Our eldest Daughter married a man with the name Peverell. That family, after a couple of centuries, changed their name to Potter. Quite simple, really."

Harry reeled. It was a lot to take in.

"Now, as to the reason I came to see you, that is other than to see the type of man my and Rowena's blood had wrought, is that I have gifts for you." he said. He continued before Harry could interrupt. "Now that scar on your forehead does more than let you feel the Heir of Salazar's emotions. It is also feeding your magic to him. Let us stop that." He said and touched Harry on the head.

"Your second gift is one of health. Your aunt and that husband of hers allowed you to waste away for far too long. It robbed you of strength and growth that you otherwise would have had. Allow me to repair that as well." as he finished he touched Harries chest.

"Finally my last gift to you, I give you my legacy. I was there, along with my wife and friends, when the goblins first started to handle our money. Rowena and I have the first vault in the Gringotts bank, as well as a castle in Scotland near the place of learning that we had established. You must go to the bank and say to the goblin in charge 'I Harry Potter hereby execute my right of blood and magic to claim vault number one.' If you say this they will have no choice but to take you to my vault. Once there simply lay your hand on the door and all that was mine will be yours. I daresay I will not be needing any of it in the near future." he chuckled at his little joke. "There is gold in the vault, but it is the books that you'll be wanting."

Again, Harry was left gaping at the man before him. He had come to learn a lot in the time he was here. But finding that he was the heir to not one but _two_ founders of Hogwarts was too much. He couldn't speak. He could scarcely breathe. Luckily he really didn't need to.

After a few moments that felt like hours he finally come to his senses. He was the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He was the one chosen to finally defeat Voldemort. He was hit with a killing curse twice and will live to see all of this through. Most importantly, He was in love with his best friend, Hermione Granger. He smiled when he thought of that.

"Ah, muddled, no more." Gryffindor said jovially. "Now I must take my leave, lest I sit and chat the entire afterlife away with you." he chuckled again, this time Harry joined him. "I am truly glad I got this opportunity to meet a young man who keeps true to the courage that I had tried to impart on many a soldier. You are a warrior of true virtue. Remember this and you will always stay true to your cause." With that Godric Gryffindor turned and was gone.

"Quite the character, eh, Son?" James asked, his voice full of mirth.

"Yeah," Harry said, "I can see how the two of you are related." he grinned at his father.

James chuckled. Almost a giggle before he said "Be that as it may. I cannot allow you to leave this place until you look to your left."

Harry smiled and looked over and his eyes instantly filled with tears. There, walking toward him with tears streaming down her beautiful face was a woman with red, shoulder length hair and the same green eyes that he saw when he looked in a mirror. Lily Potter was wearing a lovely lemon yellow sun dress that was belted high on her waist. On her feet, her white strappy sandals with just a bit of a heel. Her thick red hair was done in a half braid that let a few random locks fall around her face. It was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever witnessed, despite the tears.

She finally reached him and put her hands on either side of his face as she pulled him in and kissed his forehead tenderly, then pulled him into a tight but comforting embrace. "My baby boy." she whispered to him. "My sweet, baby, boy."

Harry held on to her for all he was worth. Not willing to let go of the emotion that the hug was causing. "I miss you, mum." he whispered back to her as the tears continued to roll down both of their cheeks.

After what seemed like not nearly enough time she pulled away to look at him. "You look like your father." she said at last, "I knew you would."

"Yeah, but I've got your eyes. I hear that a lot." he said quietly.

She laughed and it sounded like music to him. "Your father and I have been watching you." she said. "I can't begin to tell you how proud we are of you. I could never have hoped for you to become the caring, brave, and honest young man that you have become."

For the second time, Harry blushed at praise from one of his parents. "Thank you, mum." he said quietly.

After a few moments a question occurred to Harry. "Mum, why did I have to live with the Dursleys? They hate magic."

Lily's smile faltered a bit. "That wasn't always the case, Harry." she said sadly. "When you were a baby, they were quite taken with you. You and your cousin were like brothers, and Vernon absolutely loved you.

"But when your father and I were killed, He developed a fear of magic. It didn't take long for fear to become hate. And hate grows quickly. By the time you were four years old he grew to hate magic and everything associated with it. Including you." she finished the explanation sadly. "But the ward I left you with would be kept strong if you lived with blood kin to me. So in order to keep you safe from Voldemort, you needed to be placed there."

Harry nodded with understanding to the last part of her answer. However he was a little surprised by the part about Vernon loving him. He'd have to look into that. He was broken out of his thoughts by an unexpected voice. The voice of Hermione Granger broke through the veil and he heard her.

"I love you, Harry Potter." she had whispered

Harry saw that his parents heard it, as well. They were both smiling happily. "Well, that helps with the 'wondering if she feels the same way problem', doesn't it son?" James commented. Lily's smile just brightened.

"I believe, Dear, that it's time for you to go." she said. "Remember that your father and I love you very much. And that we're always looking out for you."

Harry stopped the sob that threatened to escape his throat and said, "I will. I love you, mum and dad. Thank you." he said and all was black.

Hermione was crying harder now, with Harry's head still cradled in her lap. After three years she finally confessed her feelings to Harry. It was just moments too late, and now she just kept repeating those words. As though if she said them enough, and with enough feeling, then he would come back to her. But, he lay there without moving. Without breathing and nothing seemed to matter anymore except making sure he was where she could touch him. She had to say goodbye.

"Do you know how long I have waited to hear those words from you?" she heard from below her head.

She opened her eyes and saw those brilliant green orbs looking back at her. She didn't know what to do. Just minutes ago she saw the green beam of the Avada Kedavera curse hit the man she loved. Just seconds ago there was no breath in him. He was already starting to turn cold. He was dead. And now he was looking up at her tear streaked face and smiling weakly.

"You know, your eyes are much prettier without tears in them." he said softly.

She sobbed once again in relief and bought her head down to his and kissed him. The moment their lips touched, she felt electricity run through her body. She put her hand on his chest as they kissed. Feeling his weak, but steady heartbeat. She broke the kiss when oxygen became necessary.

"Harry?" she said softly. "Really?" her shock and relief limited her vocabulary to one word sentences

"Really, love." he assured her. Hermione yelled her joy of having her Harry back.

Dumbledore heard this and came to her side to console her and help her come to terms that he was, in fact, gone. The surprise on his face when he saw Harry grinning up at him actually made Harry laugh. It was a weak laugh but he was truly amused.

"Here, and I thought nothing surprised you." he said hoarsely.

"Well, Harry, it is not everyday that a person comes back from the dead for a second time." he said regaining his composure. "It seems that you are two for two."

"It would seem so." Harry said.

"Well, I believe we should get you to the hospital wing. Poppy will be having a fit, what with you dying and all." Harry saw his trademark twinkle.

"But my head is so comfortable in Mione's lap." he pretended to whine, "And the view is brilliant." he looked into her chocolate orbs. Hermione blushed but wouldn't look away.

She was running her hands over his face, his neck, and through his hair. She was touching him anywhere she could in front of the headmaster. She had to make sure that she wasn't delusional. That he was really there, breathing, laughing, and…flirting?

He beckoned her to move closer, she complied and turned her head so that she could hear. He whispered so that only she could hear him. "I heard what you said, Mione." she flushed and her eyes went wide, but he continued. "I won't hold you to it, if you don't want me to, but I have to tell you that I love you, Hermione Granger."

She turned her head back to look in his eyes once more and saw how serious he was. That look was all it took for her to lose control. She leaned in and said "I meant every word, Harry" and kissed him softly on his lips.

Harry was helped into the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Ginny and Neville had already been there and left. Ron however was sleeping peacefully in one of the beds. He motioned Hermione to the bed at the end across from Madam Pomfrey's office. His usual bed. He smiled when he thought of the mediwitch telling his that she was going to carve his name on it some day.

He pulled her close and said "As soon as you can I want you to go and get Luna, Neville, and Ginny. Don't tell them that I'm here. Just let them think it has something to do with Ron." when he finished he was grinning mischievously.

She smiled back "You _are_ the son of a marauder aren't you"

His smile grew. "Speaking of which, has anyone told Sirius and Remus?"

She nodded, "The headmaster took them from the ministry strait to his office. If I had to guess they should be here shortly."

"Good." he said, "I need to be honest with them. I can't keep something like this from the two people that actually want to be looking after me."

She smiled and nodded. "When they do arrive, shall we tell them about the impending heart attack you're going to give our friends?"

"I think if anyone would appreciate it, it would be them." he said.

She sat him down on 'his' bed just as madam Pomfrey bustled toward them. She waved her wand around him casting diagnostic spells and muttering angrily. He knew that she only complained so much because she truly cared so he soldiered through it and took the berating she gave him.

"Mr. Potter, I swear, If I ever find out that you pull a dangerous stunt like this again, you'll need a better mediwitch than me!" she scolded. "You could have been killed running off to the ministry like that."

She continued on like this for some time before Harry noticed the headmaster standing by the door to the hospital wing. He had a thoughtful expression on his face as though Harry were a riddle that he was trying to puzzle out. Harry remembered what his father told him while he was… gone. About how Dumbledore had been withholding information from him. Harry decided that he and Dumbledore would have to have a meeting when he was cleared from the hospital.

At Dumbledore's side was a big, shaggy, black dog. He was panting happily as he looked at Harry. Harry nodded in greeting to his godfather and continued to look around. Behind pad foot and Dumbledore was a shabby dressed smiling Remus Lupin. The last two marauders were watching Harry worriedly. Lupin's smile was fooling no one. Harry soundlessly mouthed 'I'm okay' and saw the werewolf's shoulder's relax a bit.

Madam Pomfrey finished her diagnosis, and ordered Harry to remain in his bed and rest for the night. He was allowed to have visitors for a while but he needed to rest. She sat a vial on the stand next to his bed and went to her office. Harry knew that it was a dreamless sleep potion. He didn't know if he wanted to dream or not. True, he could have nightmares regarding the day's events, but, he may also dream of his parents. He decided not to think about it yet.

When Dumbledore approached his bed, he smiled down to the teen. "You cannot fathom how good it is to see that you are well enough to take visitors, Harry." he said sincerely.

Harry nodded deep in thought. Finally he said "I think I can understand that, sir." he looked up to the old man "But, I think you and I need to have a chat when I get out of here. There are some important things we need to discuss." the look in his eyes told the headmaster that it was not a request or a suggestion.

Dumbledore nodded seriously. "As you wish, Harry. Will this be a private meeting, or will Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger be in attendance?"

Harry answered immediately. "Hermione and Ron should be there." he said, "If they're going to be with me, like they say they are, than it involves them, too."

"I see." said Dumbledore. "I must say I agree. Friends as loyal and good as the ones you have made should be held closely. And trusted completely."

Harry's expression hardened. And when he spoke, his voice was cold. "I couldn't agree more, sir."

For the first time, Dumbledore saw the powerful wizard that Harry was sure to become shining in those fiery green eyes, and he was almost afraid of the boy.

"Well then," he said to hide his feelings, "Some privacy for you and your guests? I dare say there is a large dog that wishes to spend some time with you almost as ardently as Ms. Granger." with that he turned and walked toward the door leading to the hall. "Until tomorrow, Harry." he said as he closed the door.

By the time Padfoot made it to the bed he was already transformed into Sirius. He sat on the chair next to his bed. (Hermione had taken residence on Harry's bed, sitting next to him and holding his hand) he laid his hand on the boy's chest and closed his eyes. He was feeling Harry's heartbeat. Remus was beside Sirius and was touching Harry's forehead, checking for a fever.

"I told you two, I'm okay." said Harry lightly

"I know, pup." said Sirius, "Indulge an old mutt, would you?"

Harry allowed the three of them fawn over him with grace and not a little comfort. It was good to have people worry about him like a family.

"Albus told us that you were hit with another killing curse." said Remus "Is this true?"

Harry nodded grimly. "Funny." he said.

Hermione's eyes shot open wide. "What is so _funny_ about you getting 'a k'ed' Harry Potter?" she asked hotly

Harry squeezed her hand reassuring her. "Not humorous, Hermione." he said quickly "It's just… I thought it would hurt, ya know?"

She calmed and asked "It didn't?"

"No." he replied. "I was watching things go down between Voldemort and Dumbledore and then I wasn't. Just like that."

She worried her bottom lip in thought. "Do you remember what happened afterward?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but I'll wait for our meeting with Dumbledore for that story." said Harry. "I only want to tell it once."

Hermione nodded "But what about Sirius and Professor Lupin? I'm sure they want to know the details."

"Probably." said Harry, "But I'll have the majority of the summer to talk to them about it."

No one spoke for a few minutes. Until Harry broke the silence by asking "Hermione, When do you plan to get the others?"

Hermione grinned. "They should be here pretty soon." she said, "I sent them a message on the DA galleons. That way, I can do what you asked me to do and not leave you alone with the marauders."

Harry smiled brightly. "I knew I loved that brain of yours."

"Hey!" protested Sirius, "Are you trying to insinuate that we would be a bad influence on my godson?"

"Not at all." said Hermione, "I was saying that you already were and I didn't want my boyfriend corrupted further."

"He'll be with us this summer." said Remus. "Just him and us. Alone for the corruption."

Before Hermione could say anything further, she was interrupted by the shout of "BLOODY HELL!"

Hermione looked and saw Luna, Neville, and Ginny standing about halfway between the door and Harry's bed. They all looked completely shocked, except Luna, who looked mildly interested.

"Language, Ginny." said Hermione playfully scolded.

Ginny acted as though she didn't hear and repeated "Bloody Hell!" in a softer voice.

"Harry?" Neville said with wide round eyes. "Is it really you?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, Neville, in the flesh."

"But Dumbledore said you were hit with a killing curse." said Ginny, "He told us you were dead."

"I was." said Harry, "I'm not anymore."

Harry didn't have time to comment further because Ginny threw herself at him in a bone crushing hug that would have made her mother proud. Harry gasped and pried her arms from around his neck once oxygen became an issue. Once she was situated on the bed, opposite Hermione, Neville and Luna came over to let him know that they were glad he was ok.

The teens and Marauders talked for a couple of hours before madam Pomfrey ran them off so that Harry could rest for the night. Harry was allowed 'of coarse, to keep his beloved pet dog with him as long as he stayed on the floor and no messes were made. Harry took his potion and in moments was drifting off to peaceful dreamless sleep.

Harry stayed in the Hospital wing for two nights. Hermione was there beside him whenever she could get away with it. They would spend their times talking and learning more bout each other's lives away from school, going over homework (which Hermione dutifully would collect for him) and kissing. This was quite possibly the only time in memory that Harry enjoyed a stay in the hospital wing.

That Thursday, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were to go to their meeting with the headmaster. On their way to his office, Hermione stopped them and looked to their best friend.

"Ron." she said tentatively. The boy in question raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Are you ok with this?" she asked

"Ok with what?" he asked.

"Me and Harry. Are you ok with us being together?"

Ron smiled. "Yeah. I guess I am." He said. "Funny. I thought I would be mad or jealous, but I'm not. In fact I'm kinda wondering what took you two so long."

"Nerve." said Harry. "I lost mine. Couldn't borrow anyone else's" the trio laughed and continued to make their way to the headmaster's office.

They reached the stone gargoyle that marked the entrance and Harry said "gummy bears." He explained to Ron and Hermione that Dumbledore had a fondness for muggle candy. The Gargoyle jumped to the side and they stepped onto the revolving staircase. Once they were at the top, Harry went to knock on the door. "Enter." they heard Dumbledore say.

The trio went inside the circular office. Dumbledore gestured for them to sit and they did in the comfortable chairs that the headmaster had conjured. The old man sat himself and took a few breaths to prepare himself for the meeting. He was planning to tell Harry all about the prophecy and how he came to learn about it. He was absolutely disgusted with himself for waiting as long as he did. He should have told Harry about his destiny years ago. And he almost lost his chance this past weekend.

Over the last three days, Dumbledore thought about everything regarding Harry Potter. He evaluated his own mentorship of the lad, and found it lacking. Many times he could have told Harry of his destiny and the prophecy, but he tried to preserve the boy's childhood and innocence. All of the time he could have been preparing Harry for the battle that he was sure to fight was wasted because he felt that there was still time. Now it was time for him to stand up and finally allow this young man to lead the next generation.

"Harry, I agreed to this meeting because I need to tell you the truth." he started "I need to tell you everything and allow you to step forward and claim your destiny."

"You mean the Prophecy?" Harry said without emotion. And Dumbledore nodded.

The old man opened his mouth to speak but Harry spoke up for him. "The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither will live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

When Harry finished he looked to Hermione who was looking back with worry etched into her face. He looked to Ron who was looking at the floor with a pale complexion. He looked back to Hermione and gave her an apologetic look and turned o look at the headmaster.

"Is that the prophecy that you heard all those years ago?" he added icily.

The surprised look on the headmaster's face wasn't hidden, this time. "How did you learn of this?" he asked.

"Weird things happen when you die, Professor." Harry said. "A few seconds can seem like hours. I spent some time with my parents. My dad told me a few interesting details."

Now the headmaster understood the true weight of what had happened at the ministry. This young man in front of him didn't just face death, he died. With a slight tremble in his voice he asked. Knowing the prophecy was the proof. The sphere containing it was shattered in the veil room. No one could have heard what it said in the din of fighting. And only three other people knew the whole of it, two of which met their fate on Halloween of 1981. Finally he said "You are angry with me."

Harry nodded. "You kept information from me that was vital to my survival." he said simply "You also kept my godfather locked up in Grimmauld place. It was worse for him than Azkaban."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. "Yes, this is true. But let me assure you, Harry that a plan is in place to free Sirius from his persecution. I asked Severus to lure Peter out to a place where he will be apprehended by Kingsley."

Harry nodded, satisfied by the plan. "Good idea." he said. Care to explain why you didn't implement that plan before all of this?"

"Other plans needed to be put into place, Harry. Plans for your safety due to the words of the prophecy." he said, "I trust you know what it means."

Harry scowled "Yeah. It means that Voldemort and I are going to kill each other. 'Either will die at the hands of the other'."

Dumbledore grinned a little and replied "And, if I'm not mistaken, Voldemort fulfilled his side of that line Sunday night when you faced him."

Harry grinned back, "Yeah, I guess so." he hadn't thought of it that way. He was just so happy to be alive and with the girl he loved since second year. "When he killed me he just brought his own defeat closer."

Dumbledore's grin turned into a smile. "Exactly. Tom doesn't know about that, yet, and for now I would prefer to keep it that way. I have taken the liberty to prepare a set of rooms for the six of you who went on your rescue mission for the remainder of term. I ask that you not leave area. All your needs will be provided for including books, food, and exercise. But I would think that you would not wish for your resurrection to be known to the entirety of the school just yet."

Harry looked to the other two. Ron was already nodding and Hermione seemed to be thinking carefully. Weighing the pros and cons. He squeezed her hand and she broke out of her thoughts. "It's only for a week and a half." he said. Finally she nodded.

"Thank you, sir. That would be great."

Dumbledore smiled for a moment more before his expression turned serious. He said "Now Harry, I must ask you. Is there anything else of importance that you were told while you were away?"

Harry looked deeply in the headmaster's eyes before answering. "Yes, sir. There were many important things told to me. But we'll talk later about one of them." his voice was like ice. "However, my father told me about the horcruxes."

Dumbledore's eyes closed. He had been hoping that he was wrong. "I see. Is there any information?"

Harry sighed, "Just that there were seven of them. But two of them were destroyed. The diary and me." every time he mentioned his short death, he felt Hermione tense and a slight sob escaped her. He squeezed her hand again and smiled to her.

"I see, Harry." said Dumbledore, "Thank you."

Harry still looked angry. He took a few calming breaths. "Sir?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Yes, Harry?"

"Why did you leave me with my muggle family? Sirius was right there. I think he wouldn't have gone after Wormtail if he had me."

Dumbledore rubbed his eyes, exhausted. "Again you bring up a valid point." he said. "You see, Harry, at the moment of your mothers unfortunate end, she cast a special spell. With her sacrifice, she made sure that you were protected from death eaters as long as you lived with someone of her blood kin. I had no choice but to leave you with your aunt."

"I see." replied Harry, "But why hadn't anyone checked on me? If I was so important, why did you just put me away like an old tool and forget about Me." he was starting to lose control of his temper. He felt Hermione's hand on his back attempting to calm him.

"Please let me assure you, Harry, that I have never thought of you as 'an old tool'. And _never_ forgot about you." said the old man. "I didn't check on you because, I didn't feel it to be necessary. Petunia and Vernon absolutely fawned over you."

Harry looked at the headmaster like his beard had suddenly started tap dancing on his desk. "I have no idea who you are talking about, but that is not the family that I know." he stood suddenly, walked over to the headmaster's desk and pulled he sleeve up.

"Did you know that Vernon used to smoke cigars?" he asked. Hermione could see where this was going. Her eyes widened then glared at his arm. Harry showed his forearm there, just below his wrist was a circular scar."

"That," he said, "Is what I got after second year, when I accidentally broke a tea cup while washing the dishes."

He pulled his sleeve back down, still glaring daggers at his one-time mentor. The twinkle that had been prevalent in the old man's eyes was gone. As was the smile that they normally held. What Harry saw in the old man's eyes was sorrow and regret. Harry felt horrible for hurting him this way, but he needed to impress upon him what had been done to him and why he was so angry.

"But, that is not why I am here with you, this morning, headmaster." he said as he heard a quiet sob from behind him, but he couldn't look back. Not yet.

"What really bothers me, sir, is that I literally had to _die_ to learn the information that I should have been told ages ago. Why?"

Dumbledore looked sadly into the green eyes of the only person who could make him feel this much of a failure. He said "I had tried, Harry, to protect you from the implications of such knowledge. I understand that it was foolish and, I can admit it, selfish of me to do so."

"Selfish, sir?" Harry asked confused.

"As you lay in the hospital wing after your first struggle with Voldemort, do you remember asking me why he tried to kill you when you were a baby?"

Harry nodded.

"I ought to have told you then. But you were only eleven. Much too young for knowledge such as this. Thus the flaw in my plan to train you to defeat Voldemort was revealed to me."

"Wait…plans to train me? Flaw?" Harry asked dumbly.

Dumbledore nodded. "You see, Harry, you had made an impression on me in your first year. I had begun to care for you as more than a student. I saw you as a bright, well mannered boy, who genuinely cared for others' safety and happiness. I had begun to love you as perhaps a grandson."

Harry looked into the crystal blue eyes of the man he had always respected and understood the reasoning.

"You didn't tell me because you didn't want to hurt me?" he asked.

"I had hoped, perhaps foolishly, that I could delay the inevitable of your early maturity. I had hoped that I could allow you to have at least _a bit more_ of your childhood. But in doing so, I'm afraid I failed you." tears were sliding into his beard as he said this.

"I understand, sir." Harry said quietly. "But you saw me year after year. I was wearing ripped up trainers and clothes that were at least six sizes too large. Why didn't you do something about it then?"

"I did try, Harry." said Dumbledore morosely. "I had spoken to your uncle after every year. Unfortunately I was not allowed to go to your relatives' home. The law firmly states, that if one is expelled from a muggle's home, we are bound from returning. As the saying goes, my hands were tied."

Harry stood slowly, releasing his grip on Hermione's hand. He never took his eyes off the headmaster. His expression was blank as he walked around the desk. Once on the other side he held the headmaster's eyes for a bit longer before he lowered himself to embrace the old man.

"You could have just said so." he said silently.

Albus closed his eyes as the young wizard hugged him. He had never been so happy for human contact in his long life. He knew that he had a lot to do to make up for the mistakes he had made in regards to Harry. But with this embrace, he believed that Harry was willing to accept him.

Harry released him and looked in his eyes once again. "I still have one more thing to speak about. But I need professor Snape here for that discussion."

"I understand, Harry." said Dumbledore. "I shall summon him, immediately. You were right to insist that we get all of our differences settled as quickly as possible." he said as he wrote a quick note. He touched his wand to the parchment and it folded itself into a bird and flew out the window. "He should be here momentarily."

Approximately ten minutes later a knock was heard and Dumbledore said "come in, Severus." the potions master entered the room with his cloak billowing behind him like a bat's wings. He stopped short when he saw the three teens sitting in front of the headmaster. The Granger girl looked as if she had been crying as did Weasley. Potter's expression was unreadable. He stared strait ahead, past the headmaster to the window behind him. His right hand resting lazily in his lap and his left hand in the girl's death grip.

"You asked for me, Headmaster?" he said without the distain that was normally heard in his voice.

"Yes, Severus." Dumbledore said. "It seems that young Mr. Potter would like to discuss something with us."

Snape sneered at Harry. "So now we must bow to the whims of an arrogant child?"

Harry's eyes closed in an attempt to control his anger. The effort was moot after the next words that Snape said.

"The brat is just like his father."

Harry snapped his head to look Snape in the eye. "Well, I really would know if I am or not, Would I?" he said in a voice so cold that for the fist time, Dumbledore feared that Harry might actually harm Severus. "You saw to that, didn't you, _professor._"

Snape looked at Harry with wide eyes before Harry continued.

"Why did you do it, Professor?" Harry asked "Did you honestly think that if my mother didn't have her family that she would fall for you? Did you think that she would even hesitate to kill you when she found out that you sent a psychotic dark wizard to kill her husband and first born son?"

Snape's eyes closed when Harry said this.

"YOU MURDERED MY PARENTS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Harry yelled. He then turned to Dumbledore, "And you wanted me to trust this man? He couldn't get the girl so he sends Voldemort off to kill off the competition. I can forgive you, Sir, but you really must tell me why you thought I should trust a man willing to kill a baby just so he could shag the mother!"

Snape was speechless. The boy couldn't possibly know? Surely the headmaster wouldn't have told the boy about any of this. He had sworn an oath. The brat wasn't clever enough to figure it out on his own. That leaves Granger. That girl is always putting her nose into business where she ought not. He shot a look at the girl in question. She looked as shocked at the new information as the Weasley boy. Obviously she didn't know. He looked back to see Potter look even angrier at him.

"Don't you look at her." he said menacingly. "I'll let the headmaster tell you how I found out later. Right now I'm waiting for the answer to my own question."

"The answer you seek cannot come from me, I'm afraid. I made an oath to keep this a secret." the old man said.

"So, Professor knows of your feelings toward my mother." he said calmly. "I understand what it is to feel like you love someone that doesn't feel the same." he said "But you didn't love my mum."

Snape's anger flared at this. "What would you know of it, Potter? Your fame alone could have gotten you any girl you desired. Lily was the only person I knew that treated me like I was someone worthy of notice."

"But you didn't love her." he repeated simply.

"I loved her more than you could possibly know, boy."

"You couldn't have." he said. "If you loved my mother as much as you say, you would have wanted her to be happy. You never would have done anything that would hurt her. Instead, you attempt to have her husband and son killed in front of her. That might just cause her a bit of pain, don't you BLOODY WELL THINK?"

At this, the potion master lowered his head. He had been trying for nearly fifteen years to cope with that decision. Every night he heard her screams, though he wasn't there to truly hear them. He had just been so desperate for a chance at her affections.

"I would like you to remember that before you start thinking that you had been dealt a dirty hand." Harry said. He then turned to Dumbledore. I'm sure you believed him when he said that he was in love with her. I'm pretty sure he believed it himself. But, the only thing I could call that was an obsession." he then turned back to Snape

"That leads me to my treatment from you here at school." Snape's eyes flashed once again.

"You dare question me in matters of this school?" he asked.

"Just your methods." Harry said coldly. "You bully and intimidate any student that isn't in Slytherin, and you have a personal problem with me and my friends." Harry stood, finally. "I understand that my dad bullied you while you were in school. I know that you held a grudge against him for this as well as marrying my mum. But one would think that once you have that person killed, then your revenge would be sated." Harry was working hard at controlling his temper. He didn't want to start yelling again, because he was afraid that if he did, he wouldn't stop at just yelling. And he had a promise to keep.

"From the first class I had with you, you have berated me, taken house points from me for reasons such as breathing too loudly, and calling me incompetent. Since then you have widened your wrath to my friends. Ron has never gotten a fair shake from you, you scare Neville intentionally so that he'll make mistakes and fail, and Hermione got house points taken away for knowing the answer to a question. You have slandered my father in class, sabotaged my potions so that I could not even be graded for the work I did, and you continually call me arrogant, though I have never shown you a reason."

Snape continued to stare at the boy who was laying out everything he had done in front of the headmaster.

"I have done my homework before this conversation." Harry said.

Hermione looked up to him in confusion. "What do you mean, Harry?" she asked.

Harry looked at his girlfriend and smiled. It's just like her to perk up at the word 'homework'. "I mean that I studied up on the _good professor here." he said the word 'good' with as much sarcasm as he could muster. "I really am impressed. From what I have read, there are roughly seventeen thousand potion masters in the world today. Is that correct?" _

_Snape nodded._

"_Well, our esteemed professor Snape is ranked number four out of those seventeen thousand. With that being said, I truly respect your position, which is why I still refer to you as professor. There are only three other people more knowledgeable about potions than you. Your own potions teacher, Horus Slughorn, is ranked somewhere in the twelve thousand area. That means that you have a passion for the subject and I bow to your expertise." Harry made a short bow to accentuate his point. "However, this does not give you the right to treat the students that you don't like the way you have treated me and my friends. You never had the right to call me arrogant; you never took the time to get to know me._

"_In the five years that I have known you, I have never heard you refer to Voldemort as anything except 'the Dark Lord'. That shows that you are more afraid of Voldemort than anyone else. But if you degrade my friends in class again, or insult my parents, Sirius, or, Remus… that will change." He then looked to Dumbledore, "Please excuse us, Headmaster. Lunch should be ready shortly, and I didn't have breakfast. I'm sorry for losing my temper." with that He, Hermione, and Ron stood and left the office._

_Snape sat in one of the chairs that the teens just vacated, lost in his thoughts. He looked to Dumbledore who held a similar expression._

"_You must admire the young man's conviction, Severus." Albus said thoughtfully._

"_I deserved every bit of that." the younger man mumbled. "I think that he's ready for active training."_

_Dumbledore nodded his agreement. "I believe he has finally been pushed far enough. I shall relay that part of the plan in our first meeting with him."_

_Severus quirked an eyebrow. And Albus sighed. "I had promised to be forthcoming in information regarding him. I care too much for him to lose the small amount of forgiveness that he has graciously offered."_

_Snape nodded. "You really see a grandchild when you look at him?"_

_Albus smiled and nodded, "Almost."_

_As they left the Headmaster's office, Hermione's head was reeling. Had she just watched Harry talk down not only Professor Snape, But Dumbledore? Was Snape really responsible for the deaths of Harry's parents? He didn't deny it and he looked guilty. And what was this about him having feelings for Lily Potter. She really didn't see that coming. All this time she thought it was Harry's resemblance to his father that drove Snape's hatred for Harry._

_More important to her that this was what Harry had been through with his relatives. That was a tender subject, but one that she knew he would need to talk about soon. She decided to only to broach the subject only briefly._

"_Harry?" she said tentatively._

_Harry turned his head and looked at her. "Yeah, Mione?"_

"_About your aunt and uncle." she felt Harry tense but he kept walking, "I just want you to know that when you're ready to talk about it, I would like to help."_

_He stopped walking for a moment. "I know that I need to talk to someone about it." he said cautiously, "but I can't right now. I hope you understand." _

"_Oh, Harry of coarse I understand. Those memories must be Horrible. Just don't shut me out, Harry. I love you." she said quietly._

_Harry realized that Ron hadn't said anything since they entered the headmaster's office. He looked over to him to see that he was pale and looked a bit ill. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and turned him to look closer at his face._

"_Are you alright, Mate?" he asked concernedly._

_Ron looked up slowly into Harry's eyes. "I was always a bit jealous of you, ya know." he almost whispered. "All of your money and fame. You had girls all wanting you." he ran his hands through his bright red hair. "But I never really understood what you had to give up for it. I never knew that you had it this bad, Harry. Why didn't you tell me? I would have tried to help."_

_Harry smiled at his best friends concern, "I know, Mate. I didn't tell you because it was humiliating for me. Here I was supposedly the hero of the wizarding world, and I couldn't even take up for myself against a muggle family. I was Harry bloody Potter, and I came to school wearing hand me down clothes that were at least six sizes too large for my frame. Too skinny to be the hero of anything, and scared of every adult that came too near. Would you be able to tell anyone?"_

_Ron looked thoughtful. After a few moments he said "I want to be there when you talk to Hermione. I wasn't there for you in fourth year, but I want to be there when you need me from now on."_

_Harry smiled at Ron's impassioned words. He finally realized that though he had it rough at the Dursleys', he had real family in the wizarding world. At that moment with his best friend turned brother, and his girlfriend, he was one truly lucky bloke. __

_AN: well there we have it my first chapter of completely different Harry Potter story. I will continue with the new world characters eventually, but this idea just came to me and once I sat down to write it, well, it kind of took on a life of its own I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. Your reviews give me vital information, like if the plot is really worth pursuing, and the like. So if you like it please review. If not, well I am sorry that you feel that way. Perhaps you can give me tips as to how to make it better. _


	2. end of term, a new home, and training

I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making any money.

Harry Potter and the Change of Fate

By Uncle Potter

Chapter Two

Professor McGonagall met the trio at the bottom of the stairs to the fourth floor with Neville, Ginny, and, Luna. After a moment of confusion Harry remembered that Dumbledore arranged for them to live in a separate dormitory for the next week and a half. He knew that it was for their protection and for Harry's anonymity, but it was damn inconvenient. He like being able to eat with his classmates.

Then he realized that his classmates, the ones who really like him anyways, were likely mourning him. They all thought he was dead. Guilt settled into him at the thought. He realized that it was probably for the best but, that didn't stop him from feeling bad.

The professor led them to the third floor, just past Fluffy's old room, to a painting of three witches and a wizard fighting off a pair of treants. She stopped in front of it and turned. This doorway is warded so that you cannot open it from the inside, and no one cane open it from the outside save the headmaster and myself."

Harry understood the reason for the precaution. Dumbledore probably knew that they would get restless and try to sneak out. It was just their way. He smiled at how well the aged headmaster knew them.

McGonagall touched her wand to the bottom of the frame. She than muttered a word quietly so that the teens couldn't hear, and the painting swung aside to reveal a door behind opened it and gestured for the teens to enter. Once inside Harry was amazed. There was a common room with t comfortable looking couches and five overstuffed chairs in front of a large fireplace. The walls were covered in tapestries for the four houses of Hogwarts. The carpet was a deep midnight blue and covered the entire floor. There were six desks placed along the north and east walls for studying, a small area on the southwest corner where a pedestal stood holing a single very thick, book. On the ceiling there was a large chandelier that threw light everywhere.

"This will be the common room." she said in her crisp no nonsense brogue. " Over in the corner, is the library." she indicated the large book. "The headmaster and I shall attend to your final lessons for the year, and I shall act as you head of house for the remainder of term. Are there any questions regarding your common room?"

"Yes, professor." said Hermione, "You said that our library was in that corner, but I only see one book." she had a nervous look in her eye. Obviously she was worried about spending a week with Ron and no reading material.

McGonagall Nodded knowingly, "This book, Miss Granger is a ledger. It hold all of the titles we have in the school library." she said, "To check out a book, simply speak the title into the pages of the ledger and the it shall be delivered to you. Once done with the book simply leave it lay against the column of the pedestal."

Hermione nodded and tried to hide her excitement at having the entire Hogwarts library at her disposal. Harry saw the look on her face and chuckled softly. Hearing his laugh, Hermione shot him a mock glare and slapped his arm.

McGonagall quirked an eyebrow and nodded to their joined hands. "I was wondering when you to would pair up. It seems that one of you have finally worked up the nerve to do something about your feelings for the other." she looked pointedly at Hermione, who blushed prettily.

"You told her but you wouldn't tell me?" Harry asked pretending to be hurt.

"Well," she said timidly, "You know how I am with teachers, and she's my favorite one."

At hearing this McGonagall gave Hermione one of her rare smiles. When Harry saw itn he noted that Professor McGonagall must have been quite pretty when she was younger. Beautiful, maybe.

"Now, the six of you have separate bedrooms in this suite, your names are on the doors and your personal belongings are already inside. Now, if you'll excuse me I must be seeing over lunch. When you are hungry, go the table and speak your orders into the menu. The house elves will see to it that you are provided for."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the talk about house elves. She had been working tirelessly to free all of them, however for some reason the hats, socks, and scarves she had knitted all year ha vanished but the elves all remained enslaved.

"Might I suggest that you read 'magical creatures of Great Brittan, by Nathanial Sanolis. Miss Granger?" McGonagall suggested, "I think you'll find it quite enlightening." with that she left the students to settle in.

After a moment Ron said "It's too bad we'll only be here for ten days, mate. This place is brilliant."

Harry was admiring the suite as well. He had to agree. "I think I'm going to check out my room." he nodded to Neville, Luna, and Ginny as Hermione walked with him up the short staircase to the bedrooms.

They noticed that all the boys' rooms were on the right and the girls' rooms, the left. They noticed the word 'Potter' on a sign attached to the middle door on the right. Harry opened the door and realized that this was definitely a room decorated by Dobby. The carpet was a deep forest green and the walls were a light olive. The four poster queen sized bed was made of a dark mahogany. There was a small fireplace with a overstuffed loveseat and a coffee table made of the same mahogany as his bed and nightstand. What reminded Harry of Dobby, however, were the many Harry Potter posters and banners along the walls. Harry palmed his face in exasperation while Hermione laughed loudly beside him.

"Well, Harry. I think you have a fan." she said playfully.

"Snape can never come in here." said Harry, "This would only prove the arrogance claim."

They sat on the loveseat and she cuddled into his right side. As Harry rested his head on the back of the couch, Hermione pulled out a shrunken book, enlarged it, and began to read aloud. Harry realized immediately that she was reading the transfiguration textbook for the assignment due the next day. He also realized that when Hermione was reading it aloud to him, it seemed easier to retain the information.

She had just finished the required reading for the assignment, and was starting on the following chapter when there was a flash of fire and a trill of phoenix song before a sheet of parchment landed on the table in front of Harry. Harry picked up the note and began to read aloud so that Hermione could hear.

_Harry, _

_A plan to clear Sirius of his charges has come into being and shall be implemented immediately. It is my hope that this matter shall be settled by your birthday._

_On another point the minister wishes to speak with the six of you later in the week regarding the events that occurred last weekend. I believe he wishes to inform you of the dropping of any charges that may have been levied against you._

_If you have need of anything that I may provide, feel free to call through the floo. _

_Truly yours_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"The nerve of that man!" Harry said angrily, "Dropping charges against us for helping to capture eleven out of twelve death eaters when ten minutes before that, he wouldn't even acknowledge that they were there."

"Well, Harry, we did break the law." reasoned Hermione. "We caused a ministry official to be attacked by centaurs, snuck away from school on thestrals that we didn't have permission to take, broke into the ministry of magic, and did underage magic. Charges would automatically be drawn up for those crimes. He's probably dropping them so that he can save face to the voters of magical England."

Harry Nodded. She was right, of coarse. "Makes sense. But, he's probably going to try and get me to support him, now. He's just slimy enough a politician to." he grumbled.

Hermione thought about it and it made sense. "How do you think you'll respond you'll that?"

"Dunno yet." said Harry "It depends on him, I guess. If he can make me believe that he's willing to take a real stand against the death eaters, I'll hear him out. If not…" he trailed off leaving the statement up for interpretation.

"That seems fair." she said after a moment.

They spent some time cuddling and chatting idly. When things went silent Hermione got to thinking about the changes in Harry's demeanor. Since the department of mysteries, he had been acting differently. More confident, more powerful. And when confronting Dumbledore and Snape, more frightening. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes.

"Harry," she said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"What happened to you when you were hit with that curse?" she asked. "You've been acting strangely since we left the ministry."

Harry sighed in resignation. He was hoping to not have to answer any questions about that. "Well, Mione," he finally said, "I died.

"Yes, Harry, I know that part." she said smiling. "What happened while you were… gone?"

Harry looked at her for a moment. Trying to decide whether or not he wanted to talk about it. Finally deciding to tell her he said, "I was met at a place that looked like King's Cross station by my father. He told me about the prophecy, the horcruxes, and Snape. We talked about my role in the war, and he introduced me to my mum.

"I also got to meet Godric Gryffindor. Apparently he and Rowena Ravenclaw were Married and had a few daughters. Well they married and had kids of their own and after a few generations changed their name to Potter and that's where I come from."

He heard her gasp and then her face took on an incredulous look so he told her everything. He talked for what seemed like hours. He didn't leave out a single detail. He told her about his emotional encounter with his parents, and the information they gave him. About Gryffindor's sense of humor and vault number one. He chuckled when he saw Hermione's eyes go wide in excitement at the thought of ancient magical books. He finished his tale with hearing Hermione tell him that she loved him.

"So you really heard me, even though you were… you know?" she asked.

"So did my parents." he answered, "My dad says it's a family trait. E Potter men always seek out the smartest witch of our generation. All the way back to Gryffindor marrying Ravenclaw."

She blushed lightly at his complement. "I don't think I'm anywhere near Rowena Ravenclaw's league, Harry."

"Maybe not now." he said. "But I'm fairly certain she was a sixteen year old girl once. And she probably wasn't as smart as you when she was."

"Harry." she said exasperatedly, "You already have the girl, no need to sweet talk me."

Harry flashed that typical 'Harry Potter smile'. "Who's sweet talking? I am merely stating my opinion."

Hermione blushed and looked down at their interwoven hands. She thought of how nicely their hands fit together and how warm and complete she felt just holding and being held by Harry. She wondered if things would be different if she had told him of her feelings sooner, but decided that since she couldn't change that, she would just enjoy what they were doing.

She looked up at Harry and saw a twinkle in his eyes that wasn't there last week and realized that for the first time, he was truly happy. She had never seen that look of contentment on his face before, and was thrilled that it could be because of her. _She_ was the reason he was smiling. He had a gleam in his eyes because he was here with _her_. She stretched up and kissed him thoroughly.

She felt his tongue brush across he lower lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth a bit and moaned when she felt his tongue against hers. She melted into him as he deepened the kiss. She tried to pour all of her love for him into it, and felt that he was doing the same. It was one of the most fulfilling moments in her young life.

After a couple of minutes they released each other and she hugged him around the waist. She felt happiness fill her everywhere. She was completely content to be there in that moment with her Harry.

After a few moments of comfortable silence she asked "Harry, what are your plans for the summer?"

He thought it over for a long time. "I think I'm going to Privet Drive long enough to warn the Dursleys that the wards are gone and move in with Sirius." he said at last. "Beyond that, I'm going to study hard and spend some quality time with a beautiful, know-it-all witch."

She smiled and blushed at the 'beautiful' comment but was impressed that he had decided to take his schoolwork seriously. Then she realized something. "The wards are down? How do you know that?" she asked

"My guess is that they went down the moment my heart stopped." came his logical reply

She frowned. "How can you be so cavalier? Harry, You _died_!"

"But, I'm not dead, am I?" he retorted. "It's easy to talk about, because I came back. Your voice guided me."

She wasn't fooled. "You're trying to sweet talk me into letting this drop." she said emotionally, "It won't work. Harry I watched you die. I felt you grow cold. That isn't something you can just get over."

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Mione." he said, "I didn't think about how you were feeling about it. I knew it was horrible while I was gone, but I just assumed that it would be easier to talk about now that I'm not."

"It's not that easy, Harry. It brings into focus that you are a target in this war. It reminds me that Voldemort will stop at nothing to see you dead." she said shakily

"I can understand that." he said. "That's why I am going to be training so hard over the summer and through the school year. I am _going_ to be ready next time. I guess that's why Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know that I lived through it again."

"Mind if I join in on the training?" she asked.

"It could be fun." he said amicably, "We can reward each other." he raised and lowered his eyebrows and grinned.

She looked up smiling and gave him a quick kiss. "Prat." she said

The next morning found Harry in Dumbledore's office, waiting for Minister Fudge. He and the headmaster discussed ways that he could train during the summer without using magic, seeing how magic was restricted to witches and wizards under seventeen. Harry decided that it would behoove him to start working out and building up his strength and speed. He figured his reflexes were honed thanks to his quiddich training, but he was a bit rusty due to the ban from Umbridge. He thought that maybe he could talk to Kingsley and see if he had any tips on getting in good physical condition.

He was just getting ready to make that very suggestion to Dumbledore when the Floo roared to life and Cornelius Fudge stepped into the office. He held several official looking documents in his right hand, and his lime green bowler in his left. He walked up to Harry and looked at him morosely.

"Before I get to the legal work, Mr. Potter, I would like to apologize for my actions toward you and Headmaster Dumbledore over the last year." He said. "My fear of another war with He-who-must-not-be-named caused me to not only look away from the procedures necessary, but to slander the two of you so that others would approve. You have my deepest, personal apologies."

Harry nodded his acceptance, as did Dumbledore.

Fudge stood for a few moments to get his bearings and said "The Ministry offers you and your friends full pardons for the laws you broke last week, due to you exemplary work in apprehending eleven death eaters within the very walls of the Ministry." he handed Harry six scrolls. "There is one for each of the members of your party.

He then pulled another set of scrolls and said "The ministry would also like to award you and your friends Godric awards for extreme courage in the defense of the ministry." he handed these scrolls over as well.

Harry looked over to Dumbledore, who was smiling lightly and his eyes were twinkling. He then looked to Fudge. "Minister, I'm not sure we deserve these." he said nervously, "We were technically breaking the law at the time."

Fudge smiled, "Yes, you were." he said, "However, I am told that you were there because you believed someone was in danger in that department and were trying to rescue them. Also when you found out that this wasn't the case, you and your friends fought and help to apprehend almost a dozen dangerous criminals before you, Mr. Potter, were almost killed. That speaks of incredible courage."

Harry accepted the scrolls and thanked the minister for his kind words. The rest of the group was going to go spare when they heard about this. Ron especially.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today, Mr. Potter?" Fudge asked.

Harry thought for a full minute before an idea occurred to him. "As a matter of fact, Minister, there is."

Fudge raised his eyebrows waiting for Harry to continue.

"Because of the incident at the ministry, my friends and I are going to be targets for the death eaters." he said, "I was wondering if there was a way we could train with magic over the summer to defend ourselves in case their was an attack on one or all of us."

Fudge studies the boy in front of him, weighing the truth in his words. He finally answered "I can get the six of you conditional use of magic permits for the summer. That would allow you to use magic as long as you were in the company of an over aged wizard or witch. Would that suffice?"

Harry smiled brightly. "that would be brilliant, Minister. With that we could train with our magical guardians. Thank you, sir."

Fudge turned to leave the office but before he did he looked pointedly at Harry. "I know it is too much to ask, Mr. Potter, but if there is any way I could get you to support the ministry in this time of need, it would greatly improve moral in magical Britain."

Harry considered this for a moment before replying. "I'll make you a deal, Minister." he said finally, "You show the people of magical Britain that you are willing to fight Voldemort and his minions, and I will personally send a letter to the _Daily Prophet_ telling of my support for not only the ministry, but the minister. Deal?"

Fudge looked Harry in the eye with a gaze made up of pure determination. "I will be speaking to the chief warlock later today to determine the best coarse of action regarding the war effort." he said.

Dumbledore spoke for the first time since the meeting started. "I will look forward to seeing you in your office at three p.m?"

Fudge nodded, threw some powder into the Floo and stepped through.

A moment later, Dumbledore looked back at Harry smiling. "It would see that you have found a way to use your unwanted fame to motivate our dear minister into action."

"Well, I think if I have to be famous, then I'd best use it for the right reasons." Harry reasoned. "I don't want it, but if it can get Fudge to stand up and do what needs to be done, then I'll use it."

"Very wise, Harry." said Dumbledore, "On a lighter note. I believe that Professor Snape and I can arrange for your godfather to be freed by Friday. Severus plans to lure Peter out to get apprehended by auror Tonks. This plan should be implemented this very day."

Harry's eyes brightened with this news. He smiled and said "that's fantastic news, Sir! So I can live with Sirius without having to worry about someone trying to send him to Azkaban!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Harry. Once your heart stopped, though only for a very short while, the wards in your home collapsed. So I believe it to be prudent that you live with someone who wishes to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Sir. It means a lot to me and Sirius." Harry said.

"One last thing, Harry." Dumbledore said as Harry started to stand. "Would you like someone from the Order to inform your relatives of this development?"

Harry thought it over. It would be nice to just leave from Hogwarts and go straight to his new home. The idea of never seeing those neglectful, abusive arses did appeal to him. However, he felt that he needed to see them one last time. He needed to tell them that he would not be returning. He felt that he should at least say good bye, even if they didn't care about him. It would give him a sense of closure.

"No, Sir" he said finally. "I think it would be best if I did it myself. Though I would like it if you came along."

Dumbledore nodded to indicate that he would join him. He felt hope that this request was an indication that this boy might, once again, trust him as he once did. The thought made the old man happy for the first time since he returned Harry from the Department of Mysteries.

Harry left the office, making sure that no one could see him, and used the secret pathways to the suite he shared with the others. The only soul he saw on the way was Nearly headless Nick, who knew not to tell anyone of his return the exchanged pleasantries before going their separate ways.

When he reached the common room, he saw Ron and Neville at the table playing chess, Luna was braiding Ginny's hair while the red headed girl sat reading _teen which weekly_, and Hermione was on the couch ,of coarse, reading a giant tome that was likely not written in English.

Hermione smiled and closed her book when she saw him. He sat on the couch next to her. When she asked how the meeting went, he told her everything. She hugged him tightly and beamed when he told her about Sirius. The next few moments were spent in happy and quick paced (on Hermione's part) conversation regarding Harry and Sirius finally getting to be together.

That Friday found Cornelius Fudge sitting behind his desk and looking into the face of the one man who had scared him almost as much as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. What was worse, He was apologizing to Sirius Black for his wrongful imprisonment and following man-hunt.

He was simply amazed when he saw the file for the arrest of Peter Petigrew. He immediately decided to go over to the DMLE and see for himself. He watched as they interrogated him with the use of veriteserum. The twitchy little man confessed to his part in the death of the Potters, of the murder of 14 muggles in an attempt to escape Sirius Black's wrath, and of the murder of Cedric Diggory the previous year. Fudge had no choice but to acquit Black.

So now here he was trying to make amends for something done by Barty Crouch Sr. all those years ago. He looked at the man. He was pale and haggard looking, but his eyes showed an intensity that Fudge was not prepared for. For a man who had spent twelve years in Azkaban, he was not only relatively healthy, but completely sane.

"Lord Black," he started, "I would like to offer my deepest and most sincere apologies for what had been done to you. I-"

Sirius barked laughter. "Apologies?" he said incredulously. "I have no use for them. If you want to appease me, then attend to my request to make me the guardian of my godson."

Fudge nervously wiped his hand down his pudgy face. "I… I don't… I don't know if the noble families will like that, Milord. He is quite the-"

Sirius used every bit of the aristocratic training his mother forced on him. "I care not what the other nobles like." he said angrily. "The law is on my side on this matter. It was the will of the Potter patriarch that I, Lord Sirius Orion Black were to be the guardian to their scion. Do you wish for me to take this to the Wizengamot? If you force this issue, you will lose."

Fudge sighed. Black was right. The Potters' will rightly stated that the boys godfather was to be his guardian. Normally, a guardian being sent to Azkaban would nullify that request. However, Since Black was never convicted of anything, the will must be carried out. Fudge signed the official guardianship document and made a copy for Black.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, Lord Black." he said solemnly.

Sirius's face softened. "Think nothing of it." he said jovially. "I always wanted to tell off a ministry official." he stood and left the minister's office, document in hand.

The rest of their time at Hogwarts went by slowly. Harry and Hermione used the time to get to know each other better. Hermione told him about her parents, her interests (other than books and school), and of what she wanted to do after she graduated. Harry told her small bits of his time with the Dursleys, some of the activities he did in order to avoid them, and how he found out he was a wizard.

One day, while snuggling and watching the fire, Hermione turned to look at Harry. "How long have liked me, Harry?" she asked quietly.

"I _liked_ you since the troll." he replied. "It became more for me when you were petrified in second year. However I didn't know that it was love until I met my parents."

Hermione looked confused. "We talked about that, Harry." she said. "I don't remember you saying that they talked to you about love."

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't that. It was just a feeling. They showed me what love was by the way they obviously made each other feel. I realized I felt something almost exactly like that for you."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Care to explain those feelings, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Harry thought. "It feels like I _need _you with me to survive." he said. "Even if we never got together, I wouldn't be able to make it if you weren't there. It's also like I could live happy if you were happy. Even if it were with someone else. Luckily, you seem content with me."

She slapped his arm playfully "Prat" she said smiling.

"How about you, Mione" he asked.

She didn't need to think about it. "I had a crush on you in first year. I mean it's hard not to see someone wrestle a troll for you and not find it completely romantic." she said with a twinkle in her eye. "That feeling just grew the more I got to know you. But it was when we were riding Buckbeak in third year that I realized that I could live the rest of my life in your arms and never be anything less than happy."

"Wow, a person can't feel all that at once. They'd explode." Harry said teasingly.

"I heard that, Potter!" said Ron from his chess game.

The couple laughed loudly.

Harry and Dumbledore arrived outside of #4 Privet drive the day before the students were to leave for the summer. This was the plan so that no one saw Harry while leaving school. He would leave the day before and warn the Dursleys about the wards failing. From there, Dumbledore would take Harry to Grimmauld place. Then Harry and Sirius would decide what to do.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "I would be glad to speak with them on your behalf."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sure." said Harry. "I need to do this."

They walked up the drive to the porch. Harry, then, knocked on the door. They heard a rustle as if someone were putting away a newspaper, followed by footsteps. The door swung open to show Vernon Dursley. Upon seeing who had knocked, Vernon's face immediately turned his special shade of puce. Dumbledore paid him no mind as he led Harry into the house and to the sitting room.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, BOY?" yelled Vernon. "YOU WERE NOT DUE HERE UNTIL TOMORROW! AND HOW DARE YOU BRING THIS CRACKPOT OLD CODGER INTO MY HOUSE?"

Harry turned and gave Vernon a look that promised pain if he continued in this fashion. "I believe that's enough from you, Dursley." he said with frightening calm.

Harry noticed his aunt and cousin come in from the kitchen from the corner of his eye. Petunia gasped when she saw Dumbledore standing in her sitting room.

"I am here," Harry started in that same deadly voice, "To give you a warning."

"Don't you dare threaten me, Boy. Without this old fool, you can't do anything to me!" Vernon said trying in vain to match Harry's venom.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was trying to contain his ire toward the man. Under normal circumstances, Harry's podgy uncle would have been frightened to have an active wizard in his home. However, it seemed that Vernon's anger at having Harry here a day before schedule had surmounted his fear of magic.

Harry continued, "It's not me you need to worry about, Muggle. It's the death eaters that you have been repeatedly warned of."

Vernon showed fear for the first time. "You… you said that they couldn't harm us as long as you live here."

"That's just it, Fat ma." Harry said, "I won't be living here anymore. You see, my godfather has been acquitted of all his charges. I'll be living with him. Perhaps I'll learn how a real family works."

Vernon's anger returned quickly. "You did this intentionally, didn't you, Freak?" he said as his voice started to raise. "Trying to get rid of us, are you? YOU THINK THAT IF WE ARE KILLED YOU CAN HAVE YOUR PICK OF OUR BELONGINGS?"

Vernon then made a mistake. Forgetting that a powerful wizard was in the room, he reared back to punch Harry. However his arm was caught by a iron grip. He was then forcefully turned around, where he saw the enraged face of Sirius Black.

No ,longer wearing tattered rags, Sirius looked every bit the aristocratic lord. He opted to dress like a muggle in a tailored black pin striped double breasted suit with deep blue suit and black tie. His hair no longer the tangled mess, was pulled back in a tight ponytail and his beard was trimmed to a light feathering on his face. However, when he saw That fat arse try to hit Harry, all pretenses left immediately and a protective godfather emerged.

"How DARE you attempt to strike my godson!" he said menacingly.

Vernon lost all of his bluster when he saw who had so easily turned him from his target.

"And to think" he continued, "that Lily had thought you were a good role model for those boys. I come her to find you trying to hit the boy you once called a blessing to your family."

Harry started at this. That was the third time he had heard about Vernon actually caring about him. Loving him, even. Why was he never told of this before this year? He decided to ask about it. And what better tie and place than here and now?

"Hold on." he said. "I've heard about that three times, now. What are you talking about?"

"I was wrong, then." Vernon said, completely ignoring his nephew.

"Just a moment, Harry." Sirius said and turned back to Vernon. "No, Dursley, You are wrong NOW! Harry has grown to be a honorable, decent, and caring young man despite the lack of honor, decency, and care he got from you and your 'family'. you once loved this boy. What happened, Vernon?"

"It doesn't matter, now" said Vernon angrily. "The boy has been nothing more that a nuisance and a burden since he was left on our doorstep. I'm glad to be rid of him."

"Perhaps I can tell you about it later." said Dumbledore

Harry looked at Vernon sadly. He knew that the man would act this way, but it still hurt to be completely rejected by your own family. "I just wanted to warn you about the wards falling a couple of weeks ago. I wanted you to have a chance to find a safer place to be until the war is over." he said morosely.

"You expect me to leave?" Vernon said hotly "I suppose it's so you could-"

"DAD!" said Dudley from behind him. "Why won't you just listen to him? He's never given you any reason to be like this."

The room was silent following that outburst from Dudley. That is until Vernon turned back to Harry. "Turning my own son against me, now, are you?" he said as his face started to darken.

"He saved my life last year, Dad" Dudley said forcefully "Does that mean anything to you?"

That question stopped Vernon in his tracks. He had never thought of what the boy did to Dudley as 'saving his life'. he didn't know how to continue. He still hated the freak, yet, he owed him for saving his son. He turned and walked out of the sitting room without another word.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Dudley finally said "Sorry about that, Harry. I really don't know what's wrong with him."

"Don't sweat it, Dud." said Harry, trying to sound noncommittal. "I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be." the larger boy said remorsefully. "By the way, Harry. Thanks for that, last year."

Harry smiled at his cousin's discomfort at thanking him. "No problem, Big D. that's what families do. We look out for each other." he patted Dudley's shoulder and walked out of the house. A moment later, Sirius and Dumbledore.

"You handled that much better than I would have." said Sirius angrily. "I was only moments away from gutting him."

"Yes, Harry." said Dumbledore proudly "You handled the situation with honor and grace. Your Parents would be very proud."

"Good." said Harry, "I'm glad I could please someone in my family."

"Harry," Sirius said, "You can't think like that. Those people are NOT your family. The boy might some day become so, but Vernon and Petunia gave up the right to call you 'family' the moment they put you in that cupboard. Family cares for and about each other. Those two should be hexed beyond all reason for how the treated you."

Harry smiled sadly to his godfather. "But, is it so wrong that I want to be accepted by the last blood connection to my parents?"

The marauder's heart broke a little more from the sorrow in the boy's smile. "No, Harry." he said softly, "It's not wrong. But remember this, you are born to kin. You can't change that, However, you _make_ your family. That is something more special than anything you are born into."

Harry nodded to show his understanding and together the three of them apperated to Grimmauld place.

The three wizards arrived at Grimmauld place, and Harry was amazed that the old run-down mansion didn't appear so run-down anymore. The outside walls had been repaired and painted a light blue-grey and the porch had been decorated with wainscoting of a Victorian design. The windows all appeared to be cleaned and, in some cases, replaced. The garden had been trimmed and fertilized and now was a brilliant green.

"What do you think, Harry?" asked Sirius with a chuckle at the boy's hanging jaw.

"Wha… how… Sirius when did you do all of this?" Harry asked in awe.

"I might have had a bit of help, though if you like it I claim full credit." he said merrily. "Come on; wait till you see what's inside."

When they entered the house, Harry's amazement was complete. The dull grey walls with ripped and bubbling wallpaper were now a soft café au latte. The floors were polished with a cherry wood finish and had matching woodwork and banisters. Unfortunately, the portrait of Lady Black could still be seen at the top of the staircase.

They moved into the sitting room. The walls had the same café au latte color and the floor the same cherry finish. The furniture in this room was leather and new. Dark stained tables for each sitting place were present. The walls were decorated with a few magical photos of Harry, Sirius, Remus, and the Potters. On the north wall was the Black coat of arms. A smallish chandelier completed the room.

The kitchen was the most different room in the house. It had muggle appliances like a huge refrigerator, muggle gas stove, and microwave. The floor was white tiles with smaller light green accent tiles placed in a diamond pattern. The table was antique scrubbed wood with matching six chairs. A hanging candelabrum hung above said table.

The tour went on and Harry was more amazed with each room he visited. Finally, Sirius guided him to the third floor and to the last room on the right. He motioned for Harry to open the door. When Harry did, Sirius heart soared at the young man's face as he took in his new room.

The room was perfect. He could fit his old room at the Dursleys in it five times and still have room to move about. The walls were a light golden color with scarlet drapes. The floor woodwork was the same cherry as the rest of the house. The throw rugs and circular carpet in was red threaded with gold. There was a common area in front of the fire with a couch two overstuffed chairs a coffee table with the same dark stain as the sitting room and a chess table. To the left of the fireplace were three fully stocked book cases and a desk. Across the room from the fireplace was a king sized four posters with dark stained wooden posts and scarlet curtains and a matching nightstand. At the wall to the right of the bed was an armoire large enough for a full summer and winter wardrobe. Beside the armoire was another door.

When Harry opened the door he was amazed and delighted to see his own large bathroom. The toilet seat was the same scrubbed wood as the kitchen table. The tub was a large claw foot with a shower head about seven feet from the bottom. The shower curtain was a soft blue that matched the walls and every third tile on the otherwise white floor.

"This is amazing, Sirius!" he gasped out. "How did you get all of this done in six months? Especially when you couldn't leave to get supplies."

"As I mentioned earlier," Sirius explained, "I may have had some help with it."

Dumbledore explained further. "I took the liberty of requesting some help from two free house elves that I happen to employ at this time."

Harry's smile broadened. "Dobby and Winky helped you with this? Why didn't they tell me?"

"I asked them not to." said Sirius. "I told them that this was to be a surprise for you and Dobby literally begged me to let him help. I had to stop him from decorating the entire house with your likeness. I think he likes you, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes at the over excited elf. "Really? Do you say so?"

They all laughed as Harry sat down in his room to begin what was to be the best summer of his life,

Two days later, Harry was working on his potions essay. He wanted to make sure he got that out of the way as soon as possible. He didn't want Snape to have a reason to have a go at him the first day of next term. He had one scroll done and had two more to go before he was finished.

Sirius knocks and enters the room. Seeing Harry at his desk writing an essay, he thought 'either he has too much of Lily in him, or Hermione's influence is at work here.' he walked over to Harry and sat in one of the chairs available.

"Do you like your new room, Pup?" he asked.

"It's brilliant, Sirius." he said smiling, "Thank you."

Sirius waved it off. "You deserve it." he said. "Between your grades and you… extracurricular activities, I think you've earned it."

Harry's smile faltered. "My 'extracurricular activities' almost got people killed, Sirius. I almost lost you and Hermione because of my-"

"You stop right there, Harry." Sirius interrupted. "We made our choices, the same as you."

He looked at Harry for a few moments before he continued "Did you ask your friends to go there with you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I told them to stay at school."

Sirius nodded. "So, that excuses you for their attendance."

"But they wouldn't have gone if not for me!" Harry said as though pleading for Sirius to prove him wrong.

"Maybe." said Sirius, "But you asked them to stay in a safe place. _You_ didn't give them the option of going. They gave _themselves_ the option. It was their choice."

Harry had to cede the point to his godfather. He tried to persuade them from going. However… "But, the order wouldn't have had to come save us if I had tried harder to find you. If I had tried to use the mirror that you gave me, I wouldn't have risked all of their lives. You were almost killed, Sirius!"

"Harry, you were panicked. You were scared that I was being tortured. That alone would be enough to make you not think straight." Sirius explained. "Add that to the fact that you did try. You Floo-called the house and Kreatcher told you that I wasn't here, you did what you felt had to be done. No one in the order blames you."

"They should." Harry said sadly. "Because of me-"

"Because of you, the ministry had no choice but to acknowledge that Voldemort is back." Sirius interrupted again. "Because of you, the Minister is ready to listen to Dumbledore and start an offensive against the death eaters. Because of you, we have a real chance of winning this war."

Harry hadn't really thought of that. He was so caught up in his guilt over what he _could have_ caused and what he actually _did_. He thought back to his meeting with Fudge. He used his fame to get Fudge to agree to start a battle plan with Dumbledore. He made the minister take a stand and he forgot about that while he was worried about what could have happened but didn't. He could actually feel some of the guilt drain from his body. Some, but not all.

"What about the others?" he asked, "Will the rest of the order forgive me? Will my friends?"

"They already have." said the marauder. "Moody damn near smiled at your display while we were dueling."

Harry smiled a little. "Really?" he asked knowing that Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody never smiled for any reason.

"Almost." Sirius nodded, "You were dueling a fully trained killer at the age of fifteen, Pup. That's impressive for anyone. Add to that the fact that you had been holding off a dozen of them for over an hour, one being Belatrix, that is phenomenal."

"I wasn't the only one." Harry said proudly. "They broke Neville's nose and we broke his wand and he still kept fighting. And Hermione was brilliant with everything, and you should have seen Ginny's reductor curse!" he would have went on but Sirius stopped him.

"Spoken like a teacher." he said.

Harry blushed. "I just helped out." he said timidly. "It was Ron and Hermione's Idea."

"You are the son of a marauder." Sirius proclaimed. "Modesty does not become you."

Harry smiled at is godfather, "Ahh but you forget that my mother was _not_ a marauder."

Sirius grinned and shook his head. "I forget nothing." he said. "Your mother is where the teaching comes in."

Harry laughed. "Is this why you came in her and interrupted my homework?"

"Partly." he said. "I also needed to tell you that your training starts Monday, so you'll need to be ready for that. I'll tell you about that as we go, though."

"Go?" Harry asked confused. "Go where?"

"Shopping." Sirius answered. "We can't have the scion of the houses Potter and Black dressing in oversized cast-offs can, we?"

Harry rolled his eyes and got up from his desk. Together, the two of them made their way to the back of the house where Sirius led him to a small building that Harry recognized as a three car garage. Inside the garage were three vehicles. One was a Bentley sports car, another was a minivan. Both looked new. But the third vehicle was a legend at Hogwarts. It was Sirius's Flying motorbike.

Sirius opened the door to the Bentley and got inside. Harry gaped at the machines sitting before him. He expected an apperation point or a portkey, but this caught him completely off guard.

Before He closed the door, Sirius said "Come on, Pup."

As Harry got in the sports car, he asked, "When did you learn to drive?"

"About a year before I went to Azkaban." he answered "Getting a license was easy. It was driving in London that was the real pain."

With that Sirius stated the car and drove them into downtown London

They went to Harrods for his clothes. Harry's eyes nearly popped out when he saw the size of the place. There were so many different areas for which to get clothing, he didn't know what to do. He looked around at all the different people taking clothes into dressing rooms or holding dresses in front of them to see if it matched something about them. He was completely lost in the store, and he hadn't even left the entryway.

Sirius noticed this and seethed at the fact that his godson didn't even know about department stores. He couldn't comprehend why someone would begrudge a child something as simple and necessary as new clothes. However he didn't want to embarrass the boy so he put those thoughts away… for the moment.

"Don't worry, Pup." He said. "I made arrangements for you to get some help."

It didn't take that long for the help to arrive. From behind him he heard the voice that had haunted Harry's daydreams for three years spoke up from behind.

"HARRY!" Hermione said as she hugged him furiously from behind. "I'm so glad to see you. When Sirius phoned mum and said that you needed help clothes shopping, I begged her to take me. I bugged her for two hours this morning, nonstop, until she finally said that we can go."

"Hermione, breathe." Said Harry.

"And you should let him breathe as well, pumpkin." said a tall, broad man that must have been her father.

Harry looked at the man, and his face paled. Dan Granger was 6'4" with broad shoulders and muscular looking arms under his grey sports jacket. If Harry had to guess, he would put him at 265 lbs. He had brown eyes like his daughter, and short, black hair with just a hint of grey at the temples. He was clean shaven and wore wire rimmed spectacles. To say that he was intimidating to a fifteen year old boy who was dating the man's daughter was a severe understatement.

The large man put his hand out. As Harry shook it he said "Dan Granger. Pleased to finally meet you properly."

"Harry Potter" Harry said nervously. Then, before he could stop himself "you seem larger now than you did when I was twelve."

Dan and Hermione laughed. "Don't worry about that, Mr. Potter." he said, "Hermione says I'm just a cuddly teddy bear."

Harry smiled but didn't seem convinced. "Sir, I thought that Mrs. Granger was going to be here."

Dan laughed louder. "Need a buffer, do you?" he said playfully. "She'll join us in a moment. She met up with a friend of hers by the car."

Harry nodded as a woman that could only be Hermione's mum placed a hand on her husbands shoulder. "Janice says hi, Dan." she said to him and turned to Harry. "So you must be the Harry Potter that I've so much about for the last five years."

Harry nodded shyly as Hermione blushed crimson. "Yes, Madame." he said.

Emma Granger was exactly what Harry pictured Hermione to look like in 15 years. She had curly brown hair that hung halfway down her back. She had the same button nose as Hermione as well as the same heart shaped face. She had a fit, if not athletic build which was shown proudly by the t-shirt and jeans combination she wore. It seems that the only thing Hermione got from her father was his eyes. Emma's were forget-me-not blue.

"Emma Granger, pleased to meet you." she said warmly.

"Harry Potter." he said again. "Pleasure."

Sirius grasped the hand of Dan and said "Sirius Black. Harry's godfather and guardian."

Hermione's eyes shot open and she smiled happily. "Sirius! I didn't see you." she him enthusiastically.

Dan took on a confused expression. "Weren't you on the run?" he asked. "I understand that you were innocent. My daughter explained it all, but I thought your ministry was trying to prosecute you."

"They found the man that really did it." he said smiling. "Now I can spend some time getting to know my godson better."

Hermione looked over to see Harry smiling. "Oh, Harry, that's fantastic." She exclaimed. "You must be so excited."

Harry nodded as she hugged him again. "You have no idea." he said.

"So." said Sirius. "I believe we are here to get Harry settled with a wardrobe."

It was soon after that statement that Harry realized that it wasn't Dan that he should fear. It was the female Grangers. Hermione and Emma dragged Harry to every department that would benefit Harry's new 'look'. They were relentless. After two hours, Harry asked for a moment to rest, and the women looked at Harry as though he were mad. Every time Harry stepped out of the dressing room they had commandeered, Hermione would look him over as though he were a homework assignment, while Emma would poke, prod, and tuck her fingers to make sure the clothes fit properly.

Finally after four hours at the store, Harry had a new wardrobe. Hermione picked out most styles and colors while Emma focused on fit and function. In the end, Harry went home with some jeans (blue and black), several tee shirts in a variety of colors, a few pairs of khaki shorts and trousers, two belts (brown and black), trainers, loafers, and a pair of leather boots. He also had sever button down shirts and two suits tailored that would be ready in a week.

After shopping for his every day clothes, he and Sirius decided to treat the grangers to a late lunch so that Harry could get a chance to know Hermione's parents a bit better. They went to a nearby café where they each ordered sandwiches and chips.

While eating, they discussed their plans for the summer. Harry told them that he was going to train, finish his homework, and just enjoy being part of a family. However small said family was. Hermione and her parents talked about the annual family holiday. This year they were going to the French Riviera. Dan mentioned that they would be back about two weeks before term started and would be happy for Harry to visit. Harry thanked them and accepted the invitation.

"However, we would like to have Hermione over a few times a week for a spot of training as well." said Sirius. "She being a muggle born as well as the events at the ministry does make her a target. Harry went through some work to get them conditional permits to do magic."

Dan nodded his agreement. "I understand that, Mr. Black." he said

"Lord Black." Hermione corrected. Dan looked at Sirius questioningly.

Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Yes, if you want to get 'official' I am Lord Black of the most ancient and noble house of black." he said perturbed. "But, I prefer Sirius. You are not people of the Wizengamot and I really don't care about the title."

Dan and Emma nodded their understanding. "Besides." Sirius said, "Harry's title outranks mine." he smiled as Harry glared daggers at him.

"You say so?" asked Emma as Hermione looked surprised.

"Yes, Mrs. Granger." he said still smiling at Harry's discomfort. "Young Harry, here will reach his majority next month. He will then be Lord Harry James Potter. Magical Duke of the British isles."

Harry looked down to his almost empty plate embarrassed. Sirius continued, "And if I am unsuccessful in producing an heir, he shall inherit my title as well." at that Harry shot a look of panic at Sirius.

Sirius saw the look and immediately regretted his last comment. He had forgotten how close Harry came to losing him just a couple of weeks ago. Unfortunately that realization came a little late as he looked in the eyes of his charge.

"Don't worry, Pup, I'm not going anywhere." he said quietly in Harry's ear. "I plan to live a long and happy life and watch your children go off to Hogwarts for their seventh year." he squeezed his shoulder gently, Trying to calm the young man's fear.

The Grangers saw the scared expression as well. The adults knew that Harry lost his parents when he was a baby and realized that Sirius, in his attempt to embarrass his godson, actually put words to Harry's fear. Emma's Heart reached for the boy. She wanted more than to hug him and tell him that it would all be alright. She was a mother, after all and any child with a look like that in their eyes broke her heart.

Hermione on the other hand, knew exactly what was needed. She put her chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear for a few moments and hugged him gently. Harry nodded and hugged her back, nervously looking at Dan. Dan smiled, knowing that he felt the same way whenever he was in the presence of Emma's father.

They finished their lunch with mild conversation. Harry, of course, felt terribly embarrassed that he reacted to Sirius's jokes as he did. Otherwise it was a pleasant time spent holding Hermione's hand and chatting with his girlfriend's parents.

Later that evening, after Harry had bought a new wizarding wardrobe as well, Harry and Sirius sat down to talk about what to expect this summer. Sirius insisted on this because Harry was going to be working hard and Sirius figured that he needed to be warned.

"So, here's what were planning for you, Harry." started Sirius, "From 5am to 10am, Monday through Saturday you will have physical training, followed by one hour rest."

Harry gulped, but motioned for Sirius to continue.

"From there you will be working with various teachers from Hogwarts on school related work for other two or three hours. They will also teach you how to use their subjects in a duel. Beyond that there will be defensive training with Moody, Tonks, Remus, or myself. We'll work you until we are done with you." he explained further.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "That's a lot of work." he said.

"It's only for the first month. After that the teachers think you'll have a grasp on what they expect from you in the coming year." said Sirius.

"What about Sunday?" Harry asked.

"Except for a couple of hours in the morning, it's free." Sirius shrugged.

Harry nodded. "Alright, what can I expect from the morning training?"

Sirius smiled. "Kingsley will help you with strength and stamina training then Tonks will start teaching you hand to hand fighting."

"Well," said Harry. "I'd best enjoy tomorrow. It's the last day of freedom until Sunday."

"It'll be worth it, Harry." Sirius said seriously, "Anything that will get you to come back home next summer is worth the work."

"I'm glad you said that, Sirius." Harry said, "Because I expect you to be attending my Monday work-outs ready to sweat with me."

Sirius shook his head in mirth. "No problem, Pup." he said, "It's about time to get this sexy body even sexier."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to my room to finish some homework. I'm trying to make Hermione proud."

"Looking to earn a snog, are you?" Sirius said playfully.

"No need." said Harry with equal mirth; "I'm sexier than you." he walked up the stairs to his room.

Sirius sat down on his favorite chair with a glass of brandy. He was thinking of his godson and the changes in his attitude because of him. Without Harry he would still be chasing skirts and pretending that he was just looking for 'the one'. Harry made him look at his life and take stock in all of his blessings. Yeah, the money was nice, but it was the people that made his life grand. And Harry made his life grand. Add in Moony, Hermione, and the Weasleys (Despite Molly's overprotection) and he had what could be a family. Sirius smiled at the happiness that he and Harry could share in the future.

Harry awoke Monday morning to the sound of Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep booming voice. Yelling "UP, POTTER. YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME." this caused Harry to jump out of his bed and fall on his hip on the floor. He pulled himself up and proceeded to dress in his sweat pants, a tee shirt, and his trainers

He walked into the basement/ gym grumbling and found Sirius and Tonks were there as well. They were smiling mischievously. Kingsley was there as well with a grim expression on his face. Harry walked further into the room with an ominous feeling that today was truly not going to be his day.

The room itself had a High ceiling, a stone floor and the rest of the room was nondescript. Inside the room were two weight benches across from the door, on the left. Next to the door was a full sized punching bag and fist and foot pads for kick-boxing. To the right was a large thick pad on the floor. Harry assumed that this would be for the many times that he would fall on his back while fight training with Tonks.

"Listen up, Potter." Said Kingsley in a commanding voice. "Today I'm going to show you the basics of weight training. I don't expect you to be able to lift much, but we will be seeing where you stand. Be warned, though, I plan on increasing your weight capacity by double at least. Hopefully triple by the time you return to school."

Harry gulped and ran his hand down his face nervously, but, chose not to speak.

It was the most strenuous five hours of his young life. Kingsley tested him on bench press (130), curls (65), squats (185), butterflies (90), and shoulder presses (55). He made Harry do push-ups, pull-ups, crunches, and back arm presses. Once that was over, Tonks thoroughly kicked his bum all over the matt, telling him what she was doing and showing him proper defenses for them. When Kingsley signaled that it was time for his one hour rest, Harry almost cried in relief.

"Not bad, for a beginner, Harry." Kingsley said in his normal friendly voice.

Harry looked up at him with a confused face. He would have asked a question, if he could breathe properly.

Kingsley chuckled "I yell and berate you during lessons because I find that it motivates people. If you want to shut me up, prove me wrong."

Still unable to speak, Harry nodded his understanding. He looked to his right to see that Sirius was in no better shape than him.

"It gets easier, Harry." Kingsley said. "I promise." he left the room so that Harry could recuperate in peace.

One Hour, and a small lunch later McGonagall entered the basement. She was dressed in her usual teacher robes and had three books following behind her. The three hour lesson she gave him was unlike the Hogwarts curriculum. While she covered the coming school year, she also taught him how to use transfiguration in combat. He learned the theory on how to make objects move to block harmful spells as well as how to turn a stick into a sword. Despite the fact that Harry felt like he was back at school, he was completely enthralled at the lesson.

What followed was almost as hard as the physical training that morning. Mad Eye Moody came into the basement and immediately started firing spells at Harry. He spent the next fifteen minutes dodging and shielding and attempting to return fire against the ex-auror. The whole time, Moody was barking out instructions on how he could improve his technique.

Once the mock duel was done, He went started showing Harry new hexes and jinxes that can be of use to him in a real life fight. He also showed him counter jinxes that can be used against the spells that he had already showed him. Finally at close to five o'clock he was done.

"That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" asked Sirius

"You didn't have Moody firing curses at you." Harry grumbled.

Sirius laughed. "Well, there are perks to a stressful day."

"Oh, Yeah?" asked Harry unconvinced. "What's that?"

"Your next appointment." Sirius said as he nodded to the pretty young woman that had walked into the gym.

"I was let in your friend." she said. "Would you like me to wait until after your shower, Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at Sirius accusingly. Sirius laughed, "That is your masseuse, Harry. She's going to give you a massage."

Harry smiled his comprehension. "Oh." he said turning to the young woman. "Yeah I won't be long." he went to the gym's shower room.

After his massage, Harry remembered to thank his godfather profusely for showing him a way out of the horrifying pain that a weight bench can cause. The woman rubbed some kind of potion firmly yet gently into every single muscle that could get sore from a work out. He could never have survived the summer without it.

Over the next two weeks, they fell into a routine. He would work-out and train in the morning, eat a lunch approved by Kingsley during his rest period, something new and interesting with one of his teachers, followed by defense and a massage. There was a rhythm to his schedule, and after two weeks, he actually started to enjoy his summer.

Tuesdays showed to be his least favorite days at first. Those were the days he would study potions. However, Harry found out that, without anyone else there to hear his taunts, Snape was an excellent teacher of potions. Snape started by presenting him with a book. This book displayed several ingredients for potions and their properties. Snape also promised that if he showed any real talent for the subject, that he would obtain the entire series for him.

However Fridays were his favorite. Professor Flitwick would come by for his second time of the week. Wednesdays he had charms, however Fridays, Flitwick would show him dueling techniques. Harry was surprised to find that the diminutive charms professor was a European dueling champion for six out seven years that he competed.

He noticed changes in his physique as well. He didn't gain much mass, though there was some, but he found that the muscle that he had was more solid. And because of his training with Tonks as well as his quiddich honed reflexes, he was quick and agile.

It was right after his Monday regiment on the third week when Sirius approached him.

"Hey, pup." he said, "Got a moment."

"Sure, Sirius. What's up?" asked Harry casually.

"Well, I received a notice from Gringotts." Sirius held up a letter. "They wish to speak to you this Wednesday. Well that's my day for defense training so I'll just take you there instead. I scheduled it for 4 o'clock. That alright?"

Harry nodded that it was fine. Then assumed "My majority, huh?"

"That's my guess. Any other business there?" Said Sirius.

Harry remembered what Gryffindor said. "Yeah, maybe."

Sirius nodded. "Alright, pup. Get some rest."

"I will." he said, and then thought for a moment. He seemed to come to a decision and nodded to himself. "Sirius" he said. Then quietly "I love you."

Sirius's eyes shone with unshed tears. He realized that he is probably the first person save Hermione, that he had said those words to. He blinked them back and said "I love you, too, Pup. I'll see you at dinner." he turned at Harry's nod and closed the door behind him.

"So," Remus said as Sirius entered the sitting room and sat. "How's he doing?"

"He loves me." Sirius said absently.

"We knew that, Padfoot, you're probably the only adult he shows any affection for." said Remus.

"Yeah, Moony," Sirius said happily, "But this time he actually said the words."

Remus's eyes went wide and a smile appeared on his face. "Did he really?" he asked quietly.

Sirius nodded. "I think maybe he'll be ready to actually open up soon." he said with a touch of excitement. "There is hope for him to be truly happy."

Remus stared off for a moment, and then chuckled. "When we were in school did you ever think we would be so excided about something like this?"

Joining in the merriment, "In school, I didn't get excited unless it was because of a witch or pranking the Slytherins."

Still smiling, Remus asked "Are you happy with the way it turned out."

Sirius shook his head. "James and Lily should be here." he said, "That would make it perfect."

Dumbledore looked down to the notes he had been making regarding the memories he had looked through. He had watched as Merope Gaunt was mentally and emotionally (and Albus suspected physically) abused by her father, Marvolo and her brother, Morfin. He then watched as Merope finally married the handsome muggle noble, Tom Riddle and become pregnant by him. Then he saw her thrown from the Riddle home and onto the streets of London, where she sold the locket that she wore to Caractacus Burke for a mere ten galleons.

From there he saw the memories from when he delivered young Tom Riddle his Hogwarts letter and discovered that the boy had already discovered his power by using them to harm others. He had hoped, at the time, to lead Tom to the light.

He knew of Tom's conversation with Horace Slughorn, but that conversation was irrelevant at this point. Harry had confirmed that there were indeed seven horcruxes and that two of them already destroyed. Now Albus intended to find where the rest of them were so that he and Harry could destroy them and render Voldemort mortal.

After a few more minutes of going over notes, he started to think about the miraculous boy that came into his school just over five years ago. He wondered how his new found relationship with Miss Granger would affect his destiny. There were a few scenarios, however, Albus decided to focus on the two most likely. One; Harry would be distracted by the budding romance and possibly get one or both of them killed, leaving the world to the mercy of a psychopathic wizard. The other scenario, Miss Granger inspires Harry. His need to make the world safe becomes more powerful and he does whatever is needed to insure that Voldemort is gone permanently.

Unfortunately, no advice could help. If he were to lose Miss Granger at this point the boy would surely be devastated. That would not do, of course. He needed her for not only the good of the world, but the good of _his_ world. Albus Dumbledore made a vow to himself to see that Hermione Granger is as safe as she could be, with adequate freedom. He pulled out a parchment and began to write different ways to insure her protection without her knowledge.

Hermione sat in her room at the villa her parents rented for the month. She was writing in her journal about her day. The holiday that her parents had planned was brilliant. However, just like every year, she found herself thinking of Harry. She missed him every time she left for her holidays but this time was different. This time, she wasn't missing her best friend, she was missing her boyfriend.

'Boyfriend' she thought happily. 'I really like how that sounds.'

She loved the fact that they were able to tell each other their feelings for each other. However, the circumstances were what kept her up at night. She was plagued with the memory of Harry lying lifeless on the floor of the ministry atrium. Among the horror of seeing the person she loved more than anything else like that was the feeling that she failed him. Her cleverness or Gryffindor courage didn't help him. , any nights she would cry silently until exhaustion claimed her.

She lay down on her bed after finishing in her journal. She wished she could write Harry a letter telling him about her feelings. They had decided at Hogwarts to never keep secrets from one another unless they had no choice, and he needed to know how she felt. _She needed to know that he forgave her and that he was safe. _

_She decided to write Harry a letter anyway. She just wouldn't send it. She would give it to him when they next saw each other after her holiday. She picked up a parchment and quill and began to write._

_After his charms work that Wednesday, Harry showered for the day. He got dressed in some robes that he and Sirius bought in Diagon Alley at the beginning of summer. Afterward, he went to the sitting room where Sirius was waiting by the hearth. Sirius was also dressed in wizard's robes and had his hair braided in an aristocratic knot that rested on his spine._

"_Ready, Pup?" he asked_

"_Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Harry answered._

_Sirius threw in some powder and said "Gringotts lobby" before stepping in and disappearing. Harry followed suit and found that thanks to the training, he didn't stumble when he exited the Floo. He and Sirius looked around the lobby for an available teller. Sirius saw one and pointed._

_As they started to make their way to the counter, they were stopped by a goblin dressed in fine robes. He bowed to both of the wizards before he spoke._

"_Lord Potter, the manager in charge of your accounts is ready for you at this time." he said "This way."_

_He led Harry and Sirius through a maze of corridors until they reached a stone doorway. The goblin motioned for the two to wait for a moment while he went in to announce them they waited for only a moment when the goblin stepped back out and told them to enter._

_They entered what appeared to be a small conference room. In the middle of the room were a round table and three chairs. One stood taller that the other two, obviously to compensate for the size difference. Harry stood until the account manager would appear and ask them to be seated._

_He didn't have to wait for long. An older goblin came in. he was about average height for a goblin but much broader, with a scar over his right eye and walking with a slight limp. He eyed the two for a moment with a look of mild surprise and gestured for them to sit. Which they did._

"_We are here, Lord Potter, to discuss your holdings in within our bank, Available to you upon your sixteenth birthday. I am your account manager Gripshaw." he said with a gritty voice. "Please, save any questions until after I have finished the report."_

_Harry and Sirius nodded respectfully._

"_I have taken the liberty of combining the funds in your trust vault with that of the Potter family vault, number 110. Inside the vault contains various pieces of jewelry valued ant 23,460 galleons, several artifacts that value at 39,682 galleons a large box with unknown contents, and 165,294,605 galleons, 962 sickles, and 13 Knuts."_

_Harry's eyes widened when he heard the numbers coming from the goblin. What would he do with that much gold?_

_Gripshaw continued. "As for your properties, there is summer home in Godric's Hollow, Potter Manor in Wales, Potter Manor in England, and a colonial mansion in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States. Your other assets are listed here for you to peruse at your leisure. Are there any questions, or other business?"_

_Harry stood and took a steadying breath, "Yes, Mr. Gripshaw. I indeed have other business." he took another breath. "I Harry James Potter execute my right by blood and magic to claim vault number one."_


	3. beginning of summer

Harry Potter and the Change of fate

By Uncle potter

Chapter three

Normal disclaimer applies. I don't own 'em. Wish I did.

Sirius looked at Harry in open shock, while Gripshaw' good eye widened for a moment.

"Are you sure, Lord Potter?" asked Gripshaw. "The vault has special enchantments. If you were to touch the door and not be the true heir, it will drain your magic."

Harry nodded nervously. "I am sure, Mr. Gripshaw."

"Wait here." the goblin said and left through the door on the other side of the room.

"Are you bloody mad?" Sirius asked angrily without raising his voice. "That vault can kill you, Harry!"

"I'll be alright." Harry said. "I know what I'm doing."

"He knows what he's doing, he says. DO YOU REALLY?" Sirius yelled, "How, prey tell, do you know?"

"Godric told me." Harry said. "When I was…"

"That could have been your imagination, Harry." Sirius pleaded, "We still don't know if you were really dead."

"I was. That's how I knew about the horcruxes, or about how Dumbledore wasn't telling me everything." Harry explained.

Sirius was going to rebut that, but at that time, Gripshaw returned with another goblin. This goblin was a bit taller and a lot older than Gripshaw. He had white tufts of hair surrounding his ears and while having two good eyes, his right one had a deep scar directly under it.

"This is Chief Ragnok." said Gripshaw. "Chief Ragnok is the only person other than the true heir whom can approach the vault."

Harry bowed "It is an honor, Chief Ragnok."

"Lord Potter." the chief nodded. "If you will accompany me."

Harry nodded and followed the goblin out of the room with a grim and scared look from Sirius.

What followed was a Gringotts cart ride that Harry would remember for the rest of his days. Once the cart started it gained speed rapidly until it was rounding corners at breakneck speeds. They passed the infamous 'Gringotts dragon' as well as several other large creatures that Harry couldn't identify. After about thirty minutes of what seemed to him as mach speeds they began to noticeably slow down.

Once the cart came to a stop Ragnok jumped off with a smile. "I do miss the cart rides." he said jovially. "I don't get to ride them mostly. I have a lot of work to keep me busy."

Harry was confused by the excited elder goblin. His previous dealings with the creatures showed them to be surly and angry. This definitely ranked as one of the weirdest days of his young life.

Ragnok led Harry to the vault door. The door was at least fifteen ft high and ten across. Ornate gold moldings were lacing the edges. In the center of the door was a gold plate with an indention in the shape of a right hand.

"There will either be a minor pain as the vault checks your blood," said Ragnok, "Or a lot of pain as it drains your magic and life force."

Harry looked at the door for a few moments. He then took a deep breath to steel his nerves. He slowly walked over to the massive door and with all of the Gryffindor courage he could muster; he placed his right hand on the plate. He braced himself for the pain that Ragnok warned him about, but he only felt a brief, sharp sting.

Shortly after, the door seemed to dissolve and Harry was looking at a massive room filled with artifacts and no small amount of gold. He stepped in and looked around. He noticed that the goblin chief had returned to the cart and was apparently waiting for his return.

He looked through the inventory of the room. One whole wall was covered in books bound in blue leather. Mounted to the other wall, he saw the coat of arms for the houses Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. There were piles of different types of coins along the back portion and throughout the rest of the vault Harry noticed many different artifacts.

However, before he could examine these artifacts, he heard a feminine voice say, "My love, it appears that our heir has finally found our vault."

"What? Who's there?" Harry asked as he turned with his wand drawn.

"Ahh, I see, Rena." said another voice.

Harry looked beside the door and saw, mounted on the wall, a large portrait of Godric Gryffindor and a beautiful witch, that he assumed was Rowena Ravenclaw. Godric looked just as Harry remembered him, except he was wearing some kind of dress uniform that spoke of a noble or even royal position. Rowena was tall and thin with almond shaped lavender colored eyes and black hair that hung to her waist. She had e narrow, yet lovely shape to her face and all of her features held elegance about them.

Harry was at a loss. So he said the only thing he could think of. "Um, Hi."

Rowena looked at him with practiced patience, while amusement sparkled in Godric's eyes. "So what is the name of the descendant who finally found our legacy?" said Godric merrily.

"Oh, Um, Harry, Sir. "Harry Potter."

"Well, Harry Potter," said Godric, "opening the door proves that you have our blood. There is a ring on the table behind you. Place it on your finger."

Harry turned to the white stone table. On the table was a red velvet box. Harry opened the box and saw the gold ring with a moderate sized ruby. On either side of the ruby were two smaller sapphires. The lacing around the three completed the effect. It was a masculine yet elegant piece of jewelry. Harry took it from the box and slipped it on his right ring finger.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then a red light radiated from the ruby and started to surround Harry. While in the red light, Harry felt a warm sensation in his stomach that grew to fill him completely. He had only recently discovered this feeling. A feeling of peace.

When the glow went away, Harry asked "What was that?"

"That, Grandson, was you entering into the Gryffindor Family. Officially speaking, of coarse." said Godric.

"On a table toward the rear of the room, you will find a list of the holdings that my Husband and I collected in our years." spoke the melodious voce of Rowena. "On your right, is what is the entirety of my personal writings. There are well over two hundred volumes."

"Yes, there you will find the true tale of the Hogwarts founders, unlike the fable that has been printed lately."

Harry looked at Godric, "Do you mean 'Hogwarts: a History'?" he asked.

"The very tome." said Godric with a bit of disgust. "To think that Salazar would wish only for blood purity in his house. He was a first generation wizard himself."

"Now, ric." said Rowena, "I think it prudent not to overpower the young man's senses. He had just found out about us. Perhaps we could answer some of the questions he is bound to have."

"Of course, you are right, My Love." said Godric, "I await your queries, Harry."

Harry stared at the couple in the painting for what seemed like ages. They waited patiently. Finally he gathered his wits. "Is this real?" he asked.

Godric laughed. "Would it matter what answer we gave you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Good point." Harry ceded. "I can't seem to get my bearings, right now. I was wondering if I could come back and talk to you another time."

"Why not take the portrait with you to your home?" asked Godric. "Then you could speak with us at your leisure."

"I can do that?" Harry asked

"I fail to see what would prevent it." Godric said, "The portrait does belong to you."

It was that simple logic that Harry wasn't expecting. "Alright, is there anything I should do before we leave?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, Grandson," Rowena said, "There is. Take Godric's sword from its resting place on the wall under us."

Harry noticed the hanging sword. It didn't look like the sword of Gryffindor that he used in the chamber, though it was obviously goblin made. He pulled the sword free of its scabbard. The blade was three inched wide at its base and three feet long. The hand guard looked like two lion's claws bearing down toward the blade. The handle was bound in black leather and gold thread, and the pommel was in the shape a lion's head with ruby eyes and holing another ruby in his jaws.

"Its beautiful." said Harry in awe. "But what about the one in Hogwarts?"

"Ahh, I see your dilemma." said Godric, "That would be my dress sword."

"Dress sword?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes useful enough, though primarily it was made to accentuate my uniform for formal events."

Harry nodded. It made sense. "I think I understand." he said finally.

"Also take with you the bag that hangs near my tomes." said Rowena. "From it, you can draw anything from this vault."

Harry did so and said as he pulled the painting from the wall, "Thank you. I shall see you when I get home." he exited the vault after depositing the painting in it. He didn't notice as he left the painting reappear and the couple laugh.

"You don't have to literally take the painting." said Godric mirthfully, "Just think of it and reach in the bag."

Harry blushed. "Yeah… Right… I'll just go."

The cart ride back was just as exciting as before. However Harry was still pondering what he had in his possession. In his hand, he held a means to retrieve anything from Godric and Rowena's Gringotts vault. The cart stopped and he stepped back into the conference room to be enfolded by his godfather.

"If you ever do something like that to me again, I will take you to Voldemort, myself." He said frightened.

"I'm fine, Sirius." said Harry. "I told you that I would be."

"I know, Harry." Sirius said relieved, "But, you should have talked to me about this. At least give me a chance to prepare."

Harry looked ashamed, "Sorry. I really didn't know if I was gonna do it or not, honestly."

Sirius wiped his hand down his face. "Alright, then." he said. "Well, what did you find?"

Harry held up his hand showing the Gryffindor ring. "Another title." he said mechanically.

Sirius nodded as though he expected it. "Well, if there is nothing else, perhaps we'd better get home." he said, "You have a lot to think about."

Meanwhile, in Nice, Hermione was thinking about what her parents had said. Earlier in the day, she had finally talked to them about Harry. She told them about seeing Harry lying on the ministry floor, dead. About the feeling that she had failed him.

"Don't be ridiculous." said Emma. "You didn't fail him in anything. There is nothing you could've done."

"Actually," Dan said, "He's probably glad that you weren't there."

Hermione shot a confused look at her father, "What do you mean?"

Dan smiled, "Alright, then," he said, "Turn the table. What would Harry do if Voldemort had leveled his wand at you?"

Hermione bit her lip as she thought for a moment. She then closed her eyes in realization. "He would have likely have jumped in front of the curse."

"Probably," said Dan. "We men have this unbearable need to protect that which we love. With our lives if need be."

"I feel that way, too." Hermione said. "I just love him so much."

"Well," said Dan, "I suppose he's happy for that. However, he loves you, as well. And he would rather die than have anything happen to you."

"I understand, Dad, I just… it's so hard." said Hermione holding back tears. "Every time I close my eyes, I see him there. So cold."

"I know." said Emma, "But, he's alright. He's at his home, and probably missing you just as much. He would probably be upset if you didn't at least try to enjoy your holiday, a little."

"So, Pup." said Sirius once they were home, "What's in the bag?"

"Everything in the Gryffindor vault." Harry answered honestly.

At his godfather's confused grin, Harry explained about the bag having a direct connection to the vault. He then told Sirius about everything that he experienced while there. Sirius listened raptly while Harry told him about the secret marriage of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. He told him about the sword and the painting and the gold.

But when he told Sirius about the books, the man showed a huge grin. "Your girlfriend is going to go insane."

"No kidding." said Harry smirking, "All those books, written by Rowena Ravenclaw herself? I may never see her again."

"I doubt that." said Sirius. "You know how she pushes you to study. She'll probably make you read them with her."

"Likely." said Harry. "For some reason, I don't think I mind."

Sirius laughed. "If the looks you gave her over lunch are any indication, she could ask you to study the craters on the moon and you would find a way to take her there." then he got more serious. "You really care for her, don't you?"

"I'm no expert." said Harry. "I mean I have no real experience on the subject, but I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with her."

"I'm happy for you, Harry." said Sirius. "But just remember to take it slow and easy. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way for you, but she may not be ready for anything too serious."

"I know," said Harry, "We talked about our relationship while we were at school. We like to cuddle and kiss, bit for the most part we just talk and get to know each other even more than we already do."

"That's good, Harry" said Sirius smirking, "Cause I don't think the world is ready for any more Potters." he then ducked as a pillow from the sofa sailed over his head.

Over the next few days, Harry decided to try training with the sword. He quickly discovered that it came quite easily. He was able to quickly dispatch many of the practice opponents that Moody had conjured. He told all of this to Godric and Rowena. The legendary couple informed him that the sword was enchanted so that if the heir had ever held a sword in battle, the battle sword would impart its former master's entire prowess unto him.

Harry was completely taken aback by this. As of this moment, Harry had the ability to use a sword as well as Godric Gryffindor. He silently promised himself that he would keep the blade with him wherever he went. At least until this business with Voldemort was over.

Even though he was excited, he still couldn't stop wishing that Hermione was there to share this experience with him. He couldn't wait. Just three more days and he would be able to hold her and tell her everything. He was more excited to tell her about the books than anything else.

In the evenings Harry spoke to the portrait. Rowena took much pleasure in tutoring him in many of his normal courses, while Godric started teaching him the finer points in wandless magic. Harry had never been so ensconced in lessons before. The two former professors had a love of teaching that showed in the lessons they imparted, and Harry took to it immediately.

Harry's training and other lessons were coming along splendidly as well. He had gained another 20 lbs of muscle and nearly doubled his weight capacity. He also knew that he would easily pass all of his courses in the coming year. Now all he needed were his O.W.L. results so he knew what courses to take.

He was even able to best Tonks in martial arts training. Her auror training had nothing on his quiddich honed reflexes and speed. After the first couple of times he beat her, she took to blindfolding him. That helped her beat him for two days. Now even with a blindfold she didn't stand a chance. Harry was feeling pretty good about his chances against death eaters.

Draco Malfoy was not doing well at all. After that fiasco at the ministry, his father was in Azkaban and the Dark Lord has decided that not only would he not retrieve him due to his failure, he would move the headquarters to Malfoy Manor. Now he couldn't even claim head of house rights. At least Potter was dead.

How Draco wished that he was there when the Dark Lord took out that half blood. Maybe he would have allowed Draco to take care of the Mudblood Granger, or the Blood traitor Weasley. Perhaps he would have made use of the Weasley girl. She was a nice looking little tart.

However, now, he was stuck here. Not allowed to flaunt his superiority to the lot of them. Not allowed to avenge his father's fall from grace. That's what he really wanted. He wanted to tear apart the six of them. 'Well, the five of them.' he thought with a grin. Potter's been taken care of.

He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. To see the pain on the face of those gits without Potter there. Granger crying like a scolded child and Weasley completely useless without his famous friend. It was going to be a good year.

After their talk, Hermione had finally allowed herself to enjoy her holiday in France. She spent quite a few hours on the beach with her mum and dad, taking in as much sun as she could. Her mum took her shopping along the Riviera for clothes and things. Her parents said that they were planning on having Harry come over to their home and go swimming. She was both nervous and a bit excited at the prospect of Harry seeing her in a bikini. Of course seeing him in his swimwear was something to look forward to, as well.

She even found a magical area call Vertic Alley, where she found a book on occlumency, as well as a few of the rarer potion ingredients that she had wanted to experiment with. They found shops that Diagon Alley would never have. There was an armorer, a weapon smith, but there was also a potion shop that dealt with all kinds of potions. She was in witch heaven.

However she was still anxious for the trip to be over. Her parents said that Harry and Sirius were to collect them from the airport, and she couldn't wait. She was counting the moments until she could look into the depths of those brilliant green eyes again.

Dumbledore walked into the training room of Grimmauld place. He needed to speak with Harry about his return to Hogwarts. The boy, no doubt, had questions. Albus was determined to answer any honestly. He saw young Harry surrounded by what appeared to be men armed with wands and various melee weapons. The boy had a blind fold on.

Harry ducked low to avoid a swing from an axe and thrust his sword into the assailant's abdomen, and then he pulled the sword out and swung it in a small arc, taking the wand arm of another. He brought the sword up to block another blow and sent a wandless stunner at the man trying to assault him. He then dipped low and sent a foot into the knee of his last opponent, and as the man fell, brought his own knee up to the man's jaw.

Once all of the men had been dispatched, they faded from view and Harry removed the blindfold. He turned to look at Alastor, who nodded his approval.

"Good, Potter. Learning to fight without the use of your eyes allows you to defend yourself, even if they take your glasses." the grizzly ex-auror said. "We'll make an auror out of you, yet, Boy."

Harry grinned. "Not if I didn't pass my potions O.W.L."

Alastor shrugged. "You've learned a lot this summer." he said "If you didn't, you can retake them. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Harry thanked the man and turned to the exit so he could shower. He stopped when he saw the headmaster standing at the doorway. He suddenly had his wand out before his conscious mind could register who it was standing there. After just a second, he lowered his wand.

"Headmaster." said Harry, "What brings you by?"

"I was hoping to speak with you about your return to Hogwarts." said Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, "Alright." he said, "That's good, sir, I have a question or two about that as well. But could it wait till after I showered. I don't imagine that my smell is very pleasant."

Dumbledore gave a light chuckle, "Of course, Harry." he said, "Shall I wait in the sitting room?"

"Ok, Sir" said Harry. "I'll meet you there in about ten or fifteen minutes."

After Harry showered, he looked through his closet. He finally decided on a pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt. He slipped on his trainers right before leaving his room. It all took roughly eight minutes.

He made his way into the sitting room and saw Dumbledore in an overstuffed leather chair sipping a cup of tea. To his right was an extremely excited Dobby. The elf was wearing three of what Harry dubbed 'Hermione hats' as well as a tiny Gryffindor quiddich jersey with the name 'Potter' printed on the back, a pair of mended trousers, one bright orange sock, and one fluorescent green sock. Harry shook his head and laughed.

"What can I do for you, Professor?" he asked cordially.

"I believe you said that you had questions, Harry." the old man answered.

"Is that why you came, sir?" Harry asked "Because you knew I would have questions?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course you would have questions. That is why I am so fond of you as a student, Harry."

Harry smiled amusedly at the headmaster. "Alright." he said finally, "If I'm going back to Hogwarts, why pretend to be dead? Kind of defeats the purpose, doesn't it?"

Dumbledore jumped right into explaining this. "Undoubtedly, Harry, you thought this to be an element of surprise tactic." he said knowingly as Harry nodded. "In fact, I was only wanting to give you time to prepare, though I thought that you would need much more time than it took. You seemed to take to your new training regiment much quicker than I anticipated."

"Thank you, sir." said Harry, "But the question still remains."

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes." he said. "This tactic was to break the moral in Voldemort's ranks. Once they find out that you, Harry, are very much alive…"

"They'll start to doubt Ol' Tom's power." Harry finished, "The death eaters primary reason for following him was because they believed that he was all powerful, when they see that he couldn't kill a fifteen year old boy, one he had already hit with a killing curse before, their belief in his 'all powerful' claim will waver. Professor that's brilliant. They won't fight nearly as hard if they think that he's getting weaker."

Dumbledore beamed at his favorite student. "Precisely, Harry. I was hoping that you could be 'sighted' in Diagon Alley while shopping for your school supplies."

Harry gave a mischievous grin at the old man. "I think that can be arranged." he said, "I can't wait to see Malfoy's face on the train."

"Now, Harry," said Dumbledore, "You mustn't start conflicts. Much more is expected of you. You are to be a point of authority in school, this year."

Harry was confused, but the look on Dumbledore's face said that he couldn't say more.

Harry though about it for a moment, before conceding. "One more thing, sir." he said, "What if I didn't get an O on my potions O.W.L.? would it be possible to retake the test so that I could take N.E.W.T. level potions this year?"

"Do you believe that you could get this score at this moment?" the headmaster asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir." he said easily. "Professor Snape has lent me books that helped me tremendously in the subject. I have studied them in my spare time."

Dumbledore looked not only pleased, but impressed at the young man's new drive. "Than I believe we can arrange for you to retake your potions O.W.L. examination few days before term, if it is needed. Would that suffice?"

"That would be brilliant, thank you, sir." said Harry happily.

"Now, on to a different subject, Harry." said Dumbledore, "I noticed, as I watched you train with Alastor, that you have been using wandless magic. If I may, how long have you been able to do this?"

Harry brightened at the question, "I've been learning for a couple of weeks, now." he said excitedly, "But, what you should be asking, is, who's been teaching me."

"Agreed, Harry." said Dumbledore intrigued. "Would you like to tell me the answer to that question?"

"Better." said Harry. Dumbledore's eyebrows raised in interest. "I'll show you."

Harry motioned for the headmaster to follow him. He led the old man up to the third floor and into his bedroom. "Wait here." he said excitedly as he left the room for just a moment. When he returned, he was toting a portrait frame and an easel. He set the frame upon the easel and looked at the headmaster before he pulled the cloth off. The aged headmaster's eyes widened for just a moment when he saw two of the four founders looking back at him

"Oh." said Godric, "This must be the current headmaster that Harry has been speaking of, love."

Rowena nodded. "Almost looks like our teacher, does he not?"

Harry smirked. He remembered the picture books from primary school about King Arthur and Merlin. He had always thought that the Headmaster looked just like those pictures. Now with Godric and Rowena, he had another opinion.

"I wonder," said Godric merrily, "Harry, does this one steeple his fingers and glare at you as though he can see through your head and into your mind?"

Harry laughed, "Yes, Godric, all the time."

Godric smiled, "You know, Professor, It took me years to figure out how he did that."

Dumbledore was floored. This was to say, he looked mildly surprised. Here in front of him were two of the people he tried to channel with all of his endeavors, comparing him physically to Merlin. It would be delightfully amusing, had he been expecting this particular pair. Though a part of him was thinking 'I knew that those rumors were true'.

"You have been training Harry with wandless magic?" he asked finally.

"Among other things." said Godric, "The sword that now rests it his side, has given him the combat knowledge, and Rena has been tutoring him in many different subjects. I daresay that few will be as well learned as our heir, when he returns to Hogwarts."

"The heir of Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked no one in particular.

"And Ravenclaw." said Harry. "She is just as much my ancestor as Godric."

"Yes, of course." he said humbly. "Please forgive my omission."

"It is understandable, Young Albus." she said. Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow. It had been a very long time since _anyone_ had referred to him as 'young'. "You weren't in my house if I am correct."

"No I believe Harry said that he was a Gryffindor." said Godric proudly. "I told you we can produce intelligent wizards."

Rowena smiled amusedly, "One of few, Ric."

Godric's proud pose faltered. "You wound me, love." he said in mock pain.

They all chatted for a couple of hours. Harry had never seen the headmaster look so star struck. It was like he was watching his heroes, which, Harry guessed, was exactly the case. With the look of wonder in Dumbledore's eyes, it was quite easy to see what kind of young man the headmaster would have been. No longer was he the wizened old headmaster of his school. Here before him was a student, listening avidly to his favorite teachers.

When it was time for Dumbledore to return to Hogwarts, they left Harry's room. At the head of the stairway Harry said, "I trust that you know, you can't tell anyone about them."

"I do understand, Harry." The old man said easily, "The portrait is, after all, your personal property. Though I wonder if you could, perhaps lend it to me on occasion?"

Harry smiled. "As long as it's alright with Godric and Rowena, I don't have a problem with that. Though I think you may have to fight Hermione for custody." he said chuckling.

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a short time. "The two of you care for each other a great deal." he said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, sir," said Harry immediately. "I hope, one day, to be married and have green eyes, bushy haired children with her."

Albus smiled happily for the boy. "I am glad for you, my boy. After what you have been through in your short time here, it is good for you to find love." he said. "Though let us hope that the green eyed, bushy haired children are in your more distant future."

Harry smiled. "You're starting to sound like Sirius."

"We have your best interests at heart." he said seriously.

"I know, sir." said Harry, "And don't worry, neither Hermione, nor I are ready for that kind of relationship, yet. Someday, but not yet."

The headmaster nodded appreciatively as he reached the front door. "I suppose there are books that go along with the sword and portrait?" he asked.

"Yes, sir.

"It may be a good idea to read those before you inform Miss Granger of them." he said mirthfully, " You may never see the full set in one place again."

Harry laughed. "You're probably right, Professor. I'll keep that in mind." with that, Dumbledore walked out into the summer evening air.

The Grangers walked out of the gate and into Heathrow Terminal. They were told that Harry and Sirius would be waiting for them at a café just down the street from the airport, so they collected their bags and wheeled them through the terminal.

They were walking down the street, toward the aforementioned café, when they heard a guttural growl. Hermione turned to her right, thinking that a stray dog had wandered into the alley. However what she saw was the snarling face of Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf grabbed Hermione by her hair and pulled her into the alley. Dan tried to help her, only to be stunned by the wand in his hand. He then, petrified Emma.

"Oh look," said the horror in front of her, "It's Potter's pretty little Mudblood. You may not be good for anything else, but I'm sure that you'll taste just fine."

That turned out to be the werewolf's undoing. Because, right after he said that, he found himself thrown into the wall behind him. Hermione looked to see who or what saved her. All she saw was a blur and a flash of steel, before someone was standing protectively in front of her and her prone parents.

Greyback's eye's widened. Then he smiled showing his large canines. "So, you _aint_ dead." he said and Hermione immediately knew that Harry had come to her rescue once again. "I am glad; I was hoping to get a taste of your blood."

"What do you think will get blood stained quicker, Greyback, your teeth, or my blade?"

Greyback didn't answer. He smiled and launched himself at the boy, hands curled into claws. Harry deftly sucked and sidestepped, bringing his sword around and cutting deep into the back of the lycanthrope's knee. Greyback howled in pain and tried to stand again. However his right leg would not support him. Harry then, swung his sword and sliced into Greyback's neck. Not enough to kill the beast, but enough to sever the spine and render him paralyzed.

Harry then conjured a vial and held it under Greyback to capture the blood. Once the vial was full he conjured another and repeated the process. Once he got two vials of the creature's blood, he held his hand over the neck wound

"Incendio" he said softly and a small orb of fire shot into the werewolf's neck cauterizing the wound. He repeated the process on his leg.

"I want you to know, Fenrir, that even though you tried to hurt someone I care deeply for, I'm not going to kill you." he looked to Hermione to make sure she was unhurt before he continued. "However, I cannot allow you to hurt anyone else. So you will spend the rest of your life without the use of your body. I have severed your spinal column right at the base of your neck and cauterized the wound. Magic cannot heal that. You will never harm another child again."

With that said, Harry stood and turned to Hermione. He cast a quick 'finito' to her parents right before she tackled him into a near bone crushing hug that left them both on the ground with her on top of him. She only let up long enough to kiss him quite thoroughly before resuming with her head buried into his neck.

Dan was about to physically remove the boy from his daughter, but Emma stopped him. She understood that Hermione needed Harry's closeness right then and she explained that to her husband by telling him what he missed. Dan looked to where his wife was pointing and saw that their attacker laying prone and screaming frightened obscenities. He was hard pressed to find a reason to break the two up, now.

Just then the four of them hear "HARRY!" from the other side of the alley. They turned and saw Sirius running at top speed to the side of his godson.

"Dammit, Harry, you have to stop doing that!" he said through his fear as he lifted Hermione off of him and promptly embraced him just as firmly as she. "You guys went to the ministry to save, me only so you could kill me yourself, by giving me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry, Sirius." said Harry sheepishly. "I heard someone scream and thought I should help."

Hermione would have provided a 'saving people thing' joke but at the moment, she didn't feel up to it. At the moment she just wanted to wrap herself around her boyfriend and never let go. As a matter of fact, she was kind of desperate for Sirius to release him so she could regain that contact.

She didn't have to wait much longer, because Harry pulled himself away from Sirius and reached for her, she was more than happy to oblige his quiet request and quickly snuggled into him. Dan and Emma also approached him. Emma tearfully wrapped her arms around the two teens, while Dan put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry," he said emotionally, "I can't thank you enough for what you did here today. My family owes you-"

"Nothing." Harry said resolutely, "Hermione makes me Happy. That alone makes what I did seem like nothing in comparison. So I'll accept your thanks, but you don't owe me anything."

Dan looked into the green eyes of Harry. What he saw there was not a teenage boy, but a man wearing a teenage body. He realized that what his daughter told him about Harry wasn't even the tip of the iceberg. "Thank you, Harry." he finally whispered and gave a kiss to his daughter's head.

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Harry said, "I think it's time for us to get some food. I'm starving."

Hermione laughed her relief into his chest before looking up and kissing him softly. "I think that's a great idea, Harry." she said as he led them out of the alley and off to that café.

During lunch, Harry and Sirius were able to convince the Grangers that, for their safety, they couldn't return to their home in Crawley. It was likely that Voldemort and his men knew exactly where they lived, and would be waiting for a chance to torture and kill the girl who had helped Harry embarrass them. Greyback was likely at the airport on Voldemort's orders.

Sirius suggested that they move into Grimmauld place with them, seeing as there was plenty of rooms available and the mansion was much safer thanks to the fidelius charm placed on it by Albus. Hermione beamed at the idea and proceeded to give her dad puppy dog eyes. True things were so bad they had to move into a ramshackle house to hide from the death eaters, but at least Harry would be there.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea for us to move into your house?" Dan asked, "You barely know us. We could be thieves or something."

Sirius laughed lightly at that. "I couldn't believe a thief could raise a girl like Hermione if I were under the imperious curse." he said lightly. "She's far too respectable." Hermione smiled and blushed lightly at the praise.

"But, a teenage couple, living in the same house?" Dan asked concernedly. "that's pretty dicey."

"Do you trust Hermione?" Sirius asked. Both parents nodded "Well, I do as well. And I trust Harry. They both know their boundaries. And I cannot think of a single person, myself included, that Harry respects more than her." he gestured toward Hermione. "Besides, the more important matter right now, is your safety. I trust that they will keep their virtue."

Dan thought for a moment on Sirius's words. "Is it really that bad?" he asked.

"It is and worse." said Harry. "Hermione is a double target, not only is she associated with me, but she's a muggle born as well. Death eaters despise witches and wizard who aren't purebloods. Being my girlfriend is just going to put her to number two on the 'to kill' list. If you add in the fact that she helped me completely humiliate Voldemort's inner circle… well, I suppose you can see where this is going."

"Harry," said Hermione, "Does Voldemort know that you're alive?"

"Not yet, but he will soon." said Harry, "We actually want him to know before term."

Hermione went into her deep thought mode. It lasted for almost a full minute. "I understand, now.." she said excitedly, "If Voldemort finds out that he didn't kill you, then the death eaters are likely will, too. They'll start to think that he's not as powerful as he claims."

Harry smiled, "Exactly. We're planning on a 'Potter sighting' next week in Diagon Alley, while we get our school supplies."

Hermione frowned. "What about Greyback?" she asked. "Won't he just tell whomever Voldemort sends to retrieve him that you're alive?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." said Sirius. "The aurors probably already got him. They're much more efficient since Harry had his meeting with Fudge."

Hermione looked over at Harry, "You called in the aurors?" she asked, "How did you get a response so quickly?"

"The perks of being 'the chosen one'." said Sirius, grinning.

"ugh." said Harry, "I'm getting sick of these nicknames."

"Well, its better than the boy-who-lived." said Sirius. "At least this name isn't hyphenated."

Harry glared at Sirius as Hermione laughed lightly. "Is that what they're calling you, now?" she asked, "The chosen one?"

"Only at the Ministry." Harry grumbled, "But, when I make myself known, they plan to leak it to the _prophet_."

Dan looked confused, "I would think that a boy your age would leap at the chance to be famous."

"It's not for me." said Harry, "Almost no one can look at me and see past the Boy-who-lived, or the chosen one. I reckon only five people my age know Harry."

"Sounds kind of lonely." said Dan.

"Very much so." said Harry, "Ya know, I think I'd rather talk about something else. This is kinda depressing."

Hermione nodded for a second before a thought struck her. "Harry, Why did you take two vials of blood from Greyback?"

"He's the werewolf who bit Remus." Harry answered with a shrug.

"I know that Harry, but, why-" her eyes lit in understanding. "You found a way to cure Remus!"

Harry gave his trademark ear-to-ear grin. "Yeah, a potion. Professor Snape is helping me with it."

Sirius smiled excitedly. "Yes, it looks like good old Moony will be facing his last transformation next week." he said happily, "Thanks to certain people that we won't name yet, he'll be a regular wizard once again by next Friday."

Hermione hugged Harry excitedly, nearly crushing his neck. "That's great, Harry. Does he know? Can I be there when you tell him? I can't wait, this is so exciting!"

Harry laughed when she finally let him breathe. "No, Hermione, he doesn't know, yet. I was going to wait until the potion was done. And yes, I want you to be there."

Hermione smiled radiantly.

"There are a few other things that I want to talk to you about, but I'll wait till we get home." Harry said. Sirius gave him a knowing smile.

"Alright then, shall we?" Sirius said as he laid down the money for the food. "I think we should ask a certain friend of yours to help with the Grangers' things. Don't you think, Harry?"

"Absolutely." Harry said immediately. "I'll call him when we get home."

The ride home was pleasant. Sirius was driving with Dan riding next to him. The other three were in the center seat of the minivan with Harry in the middle. Emma took this opportunity to get to know her daughter's boyfriend a bit by asking him as many questions as he would answer. He was honest in his responses, but decided not to answer any questions about his life with the Dursleys. He was still a bit ashamed.

When they arrived at Grimmauld, Sirius told them the secret, and the two muggles stared in fascination as a large lovely mansion came into being right before their eyes. Hermione, who knew of the fidelius charm, gave a soft giggle at their reactions. She then looked and her jaw dropped as she saw the beautiful house, where once a nearly uninhabitable building stood.

Her amazement remained evident on her face as they walked through the house. The new furniture, electronics, and appliances making the place so alien to what she remembered from Christmas holiday. Harry showed them all to their rooms, and Hermione almost swooned. It wasn't decorated yet, but there was already a sense of warmth and comfort in the room.

"Do you like it, Mione?" he asked.

"Oh Harry, It's quite lovely." she said, "It just needs a woman's touch."

"Well, feel free to decorate it however you like." he said happily, "Remember, you can use magic here."

She gave a dazzling smile at the prospect of decorating her new room with magic. "Mum and Dad's, too?"

"I don't see why not." Harry shrugged, "I think they'd love to see you do magic."

Hermione's smile faltered, " But what about our things, Harry?" she asked.

"Oh, Yeah!" said Harry, "I almost forgot. Dobby!"

With a 'POP' the overexcited elf appeared. "Mr. Harry Potter, sir, Calls for Dobby?" he said, bouncing."

"Yes, Dobby, I was hoping that you would do me a favor."

Dobby's head started nodding furiously. "Of course, Harry Potter Sir. Dobby wills do anything, sir."

"Hermione, would you mind collecting your parents? They'll need to go with him so he will know what to bring." Harry asked quietly.

She nodded and left to find her parents.

"Now Dobby, I need you to take Hermione's parents to their home and help them bring whatever they need back here. They'll be staying here for the foreseeable future." he said while they waited for the Grangers to appear..

Dobby nodded enthusiastically.

He handed Dobby a bag of galleons and told him to buy enough expandable trunks to fit all of the Grangers possessions. The elf took the gold and disappeared with a loud 'POP' just as the Grangers entered the room.

"Harry, Where's Dobby?" asked Hermione, "I thought he was going to help us."

Harry held up his hands. "I sent him to get a few expandable trunks so we could fit the other things that you may wish to keep, such as furniture." Harry said, "He should be back pretty soon. In the meantime, Here's what I was thinking, Dobby will take your parents back to Crawly where they can show him what they want to bring here. Dobby will place the rest of your things in the trunks for safe keeping."

"Harry you don't have to do all this, "Said Dan, "We are fine with hiring a caretaker for the place."

Harry was shaking his head. 'I'm sorry to say this, Sir, but your house probably won't survive the war." he said seriously. "It's a tactic death eaters use all the time. They magically seal the doors and windows and burn the place down with everyone inside. It's best if we can save everything possible. Your insurance can take care of the house."

"Are you joking?" Emma asked worriedly.

"No, Mum." Said Hermione, "It was a favorite form of punishment back in the last war. Once they were done they would cast the dark mark in the sky to scare anyone from rescuing the people inside."

"That's Horrible." said Emma, "Who would do such a thing to another person?"

"Voldemort." said Harry and Hermione together.

Harry continued. "Voldemort is the worst kind of evil. He gets real pleasure from the pain and suffering of others. Even his own followers."

Emma was about to say something else when Dobby reappeared and Handed Harry a half empty bag of gold.. "Dobby is ready if Harry Potter's Grangy's Parents are."

"Thank you Dobby," said Harry as he looked at Dan and Emma's stunned faces. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, if you'll take Dobby's hands, he'll take you to your home in Crawly and you can show him what to take here and what to store."

Dobby took their hands and disapearated.

"Now, Love." said Harry, "I'll let you decorate your room." he gave Hermione a soft kiss and left the room while Hermione took her wand from her suitcase.

A few hours later, the three Grangers came downstairs to see Harry and Sirius in the sitting room, playing a game of wizard's chess. For once, it looked like Harry might actually win. Hermione had to smile when she thought about how he never could beat Ron. Dan and Emma, however were completely entranced by the game where the pieces moved on their own and did battle when a piece was taken.

When the game was over, (Sirius winning) they went into the dining room for dinner prepared by Dobby. The food appeared on the table and they began to make their plates. Once they were all situated, they began talking.

"Harry," said Hermione curiously, "You said earlier that you wanted to talk to us. What about?"

Harry smiled. "Wouldn't you rather we ate, first?" he said as he brought a fork full of roast beef to his mouth. He knew she hated to be kept in suspense.

Her face fell, "Well, we can, I suppose."

Harry broke down, "Ok, I'll tell you." he said smiling as he noticed her sit a bit more alertly. "It's about _some_ of my training."

Hermione looked confused. "Which part of your training?" she asked

Harry chuckled at her confusion. "Well, not so much the training, as the teachers and reference material." he said teasing her a bit more.

It worked. She glared at him and nearly growled. "Harry James Potter. Talk!"

Harry laughed and started telling her about the things that had happened to him over the summer. She cringed a little when he told her about all the early morning workout sessions and fighting lessons. She seemed happy and a bit proud of the school work and extra lessons he took, as well as the fact that he had planned to retake his potions and history of magic O.W.L.s. but she nearly choked on her pumpkin juice when he told her about Godric and Rowena's vault at Gringotts.

"You mean they have been giving you lessons in everything?" she asked.

"Including wandless magic." Harry answered. "I have no doubt that I'll do well in my studies this year."

Hermione gave him a look that showed her true intentions.

"Hermione, Would you like to meet them after dinner?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Do you have to ask?" she asked incredulously. "I can barely stand it, just sitting here."

"I take it these two people are quite knowledgeable?" asked Emma.

"Mum, they are two of the most powerful and influential people who ever lived in magical Britain." Hermione said excitedly. "I wonder if Rowena Ravenclaw knows of some books I should read." she finished thoughtfully.

"Actually." said Harry. "I've been reading some of her work. I'm currently reading the second volume."

Hermione's jaw nearly hit the table. "You mean you have access to her writings and you never told me?"

Harry chuckled. "I wanted to see you for a while before I lost you forever to the library of Ravenclaw."

Hermione blushed. "I'm not that bad." she said sheepishly.

Sirius barked laughter. "Hermione, you're worse." he said grinning. "I've known you for two years, and the only time you weren't reading was when you were tutoring someone in what you had read."

Harry smiled at his godfather, then looked to Hermione. "I know how excited you get about learning." he said. "Sometimes you get a little carried away."

Hermione's blush lessened. "I know." she said and looked into his eyes. "But you'll never lose me. I promise."

"Well in that case." Harry said "Are you finished with your dinner?"

She nodded and Harry led her away from the table and upstairs. When they were gone, Sirius said, "I hope you are prepared for a son-in-law."

"You sound pretty sure of that." said Dan."

Sirius nodded. "I've seen that look before." he said. "Lily and James used to look at each other like that. By the time he's eighteen, she'll be Lady Potter."

While Sirius was talking to the Grangers, Hermione got a chance of a lifetime for her. She got a chance to sit and talk to two of the founders of the school she loved. She was nervous when Harry took her up the stairs, but relieved when she found out how personable the two legendary lovers were.

"After a few minutes of just talking, she asked "So you have been teaching Harry?"

They both nodded. Rowena said, "Yes, and I have never been so proud of a student. He absorbs knowledge quickly and the spells that we teach him are practiced to perfection."

Godric said, "Also, he is a natural with wandless magic. He learned it quicker than most."

Hermione beamed at Harry as he blushed scarlet.

"Could you teach me wandless magic?" she asked shyly.

Godric smiled but shook his head. "Alas, my lady, it is not for me to teach you." he said "However, I believe that Harry wuld be delighted to."

Hermione looked over at Harry expectantly. He was taken aback. "Well," he said hesitantly, "I don't know how good of a teacher I'll be, but, sure."

Hermione squealed and launched herself at Harry. She hugged him tightly and kissed him rather thoroughly.

"Thank you, Harry." she said once she pulled away.

"Of course, Love." he said breathily.

"Harry! Hermione!" they heard Sirius call from downstairs.

They stepped away from each other, to see Godric and Rowena smiling brightly at the show of affection. "We'll talk again soon." said Harry to the couple.

"As always, we look forward to it."

Hermione woke early the next morning to the sound of the Weasleys in the hall. By listening closely she could here them apparently settling into various rooms. Hermione theorized that Dumbledore had heard of the attack by Greyback and took measures to protect them from death eaters. Likely, the result of what happened at the ministry back in may. She was just sitting up to prepare for the day when someone knocked on the door. She beckoned them to enter and the door opened to reveal Ginny.

Ginny shut the door after entering and sat on the edge of her best friends bed. "Hermione, it's so good to see you." she said excitedly as she hugged the brunette. "Dumbledore told us what happened and decided to move us here. The other three of the 'ministry six' are in another safe house under the fidelius charm."

Hermione nodded. "I thought as much." she said. "Have you been here long?"

Ginny shook her head in the negative. "Just a few minutes." she smiled brightly, "Can you believe what Sirius did to this place? It's amazing!"

"I know, Gin. He's really out done himself." Hermione gave an impish smile. "But wait till I take you upstairs. Then you'll get a real view."

Ginny didn't question further, but seemed intrigued. They chatted companionably while Hermione changed to get ready for the day. They weren't shy about their bodies around each other, due to communal showers in the girls dorm in Gryffindor tower. When she had cleaned up and got dressed, Hermione led Ginny upstairs to the training room. Hermione gestured for Ginny to be silent and opened the door. Ginny stepped inside and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Harry was wearing a pear of sweatpants and a blindfold, as he sparred with Tonks, who was wearing lycra shorts that met her knees and a sports bra. Both were barefoot and standing in low fighting stances. Tonks struck at Harry quickly. Harry dodged by moving his head to the side and pushed her arm away. He then quickly struck with an open palm thrust toward her exposed ribs. She spun away and kicked at his head but he caught her ankle, twisted until she fell. She tried to take him down as well, and he let her. He did a quick summersault and landed straddling the auror with his closed fist stopping just a hair's breath from her nose. She blinked a few times. Harry removed the blindfold and planted a playful kiss on the metamorph's forehead before offering her a hand up.

The whole time she watched her, Hermione saw Ginny's face go from shocked, to embarrassed, to flushed. Ginny backed to the door and exited before Harry could catch her staring. Hermione quickly followed with a grin. She decided to tease the former fan girl.

"See anything interesting, Gin?" she asked with that same impish grin.

Ginny couldn't believe the transformation Harry had made. "Harry… abs… and pecs… Hermione, wow!" she said. Perhaps she wasn't quite as over her crush on Harry as she thought.

"Tell me about it. I felt is muscles through his shirt yesterday when I hugged him." she said, "I had a similar reaction. Though, I am better at hiding it." she giggled at the red head's discomfort.

"And you didn't owl me immediately?" Ginny asked with mock anger. "Knowing that I've been crushing on him my whole life" I thought you were my friend."

Hermione laughed softly. "The fact that I am your friend is what brought you here now." she said conspiratorially.

Ginny giggled like the schoolgirl that she was. "In that case, Granger, I forgive you." She said happily, "Now if I could only get you to share."

As the girls sat themselves in the kitchen for some breakfast, Harry made his way from a quick shower. He saw the two girls at the table and smiled as he made his way over. Neither girl heard him enter so he made the best of it.

Harry snuck behind the two and quickly started tickling them in their ribs. "BWAHAHAHAHA!" he screamed as the girls squealed in surprise.

Their wide eyes narrowed as Harry laughed. Hermione said, "Oh you will pay dividends for that, Potter."

"You love me." Harry said innocently.

"Still…" Hermione said before turning and starting on her breakfast "If you try something like that again, you'll find out that it won't save you from my wrath."

Harry's smile widened as he sat next to his girlfriend. "Care to torture me a bit, luv?" he said huskily.

Hermione slapped the side of his head playfully. "Prat."

Petunia Dursley wasn't doing as well. Vernon was insisting that they throw some sort of party to celebrate Harry's permanent removal from Privet drive. Not only did she see that in bad taste, but she was never nearly as intolerant of the boy as her husband. In fact, before lily had died, she was rather fond of the boy.

It was the death of the Potters that had started it. Once they had gotten word of James and Lily's murder, Vernon began to see magic as an uncontrollable and dangerous force. He saw it as unnatural and deadly. Over the months after, he began to loathe magic and anything associated with it. This caused him to see Harry as a threat to his family. It made him almost physically violent if she were to show the smallest acts of kindness to her nephew. After a number of years, she began to adjust to his mistreatments. By the time Harry was eight, she didn't even cry for him anymore. And when he got his Hogwarts letter, she knew that it was too late for any proper relationship with him.

Now that Harry was leaving for good, she found that she was truly sorry for the way she had neglected him. Of the way that she had allowed Vernon to abuse the boy in ways that she would never had thought him capable. She had watched detachedly as Vernon would beat Harry with various weapons ranging from a belt to her rolling pin. She had listened as a nine year old Harry cried himself to sleep in his cupboard trying to nurse a broken hand, due to his punishment from missing a spot while mowing the grass in the back garden. Petunia was taking stock of all of her misdeeds, by association, and trying not to picture her own personal hell that she was doomed to after her life in this world.

She hated herself for everything. For never telling Harry the truth about his parents and heritage. For the way she would 'forget' to feed him for days. She hated the person she had become thanks to Vernon's fear. She hated Vernon for turning the entire family against a child. But above all, she truly hated that blasted cupboard.

Summer holidays were almost over and Sirius decided that it would be a good idea to have a night on the town with Harry, the Grangers, Ron, Ginny, Moony, and Tonks. Due to the fact that three members of that party were hunted by Voldemort, they decided that muggle London would be that safest rout. Tonks knew of a night club that catered to teens, that provided drinks, food and music. They agreed that it sounded like a wonderful idea.

When the group entered the establishment and were seated, they ordered their drinks and listened to the band play. This went on for about thirty minutes with Harry dancing with Hermione and Ginny. Even Tonks was able to get him on the dance floor.

About that time the lead singer said, "Normally we take requests right about now, but someone has decided that they would like to sing a song for the people in his life. So would Mr. Harry Potter please come to the stage?"

Harry walked nervously to the stage and began talking to the band. They listened and nodded, and after a moment they began to play a lovely haunting melody. Harry stepped up to the microphone and closed his eyes. After a few bars he began to sing in a lovely baritone voice.

_This is my life. It's not what it was before_

_All these feelings I've shared_

_These are my dreams, that I've never lived before_

_Somebody shake me cause I, I must be sleeping_

_Now that we're her, it's so far away_

_All the struggles we thought was I vain_

_All the mistakes one life can take _

_They all finally start to go away_

_Now that we're here, it's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can't believe that I'm not ashamed to be he person that I am today._

Mouths were agape as Hermione and the rest heard Harry singing the song. None had known that he was so talented. Hermione listened to the lyrics of the song and knew why he had dedicated it to his friends and Sirius. It was a heartbreaking thought indeed. She mad a note to visit one Vernon Dursley.

_These are my words I've never said before_

_I think I'm doing okay._

_This is the smile_

_I've never shown before_

_Somebody shake me cause I, I must be sleeping._

_Now that we're here, its so far away_

_All the struggles we thought was in vain_

_All the mistakes one life can take_

_They all finally start to go away_

_Now that we're here, it's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can't believe I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today_

Sirius listened to the young man that hr considered his son with pride. He looked around the table. Tonks looked thoroughly astonished by the boy. Remus had the same look of pride that he as sure was present on his own face. Ron looked confused that Harry could sing like that. Ginny looked completely flustered. And Hermione passed the point of surprised and sat with her eyes closed, listening to her boyfriend's beautiful voice.

_I'm so afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

_Afraid of waking_

_Please don't shake me_

_Now that we're here, it's so far away_

_All the struggles we thought was in vain_

_All the mistakes one life can take_

_They all finally start to go away_

_Now that we're here, it's so far away_

_And I feel like I can face the day_

_I can't believe that I'm not ashamed_

_To be the person that I am today._

There was a large round of applause and Harry opened his eyes. Looking to his table he saw that everyone there was standing and he immediately started to blush. He started to walk off stage but was stopped by the lead singer. He turned to him and saw that he was holding a piece of purple lacy material. Harry took the cloth, thanked the man, and walked quickly off stage. He went back to his table and everyone there had a look of surprised awe on there face.

"Harry, where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Hermione proudly.

"When I was seven, I stopped my cousin from beating up a kid named Shawn. I got a pretty good beating for my troubles." Harry replied, "Well, his mum was a voice coach for some choir children from the catholic school in London. She decided to give me singing lessons as a reward for protecting her son."

Ron looked upset. Ginny asked him "What's wrong, Ron? I thought we were having a good time."

"Somebody should do something about that cousin of his." Ron answered. "He should be proud to have Harry in his family."

Ginny nodded. For perhaps the first time, she was in complete agreement with her brother.

Tonks snapped out of her amazement. "That was excellent, Harry." she said smiling, "I was tempted to throw my own knickers up there to ya."

Sirius heard her teasing Harry and decided to say something. "Don't worry, Cousin. I did it for you."

Tonks laughed, but something about the look on Sirius's face said that he wasn't joking. She secretly felt around her waist and noticed that her knickers weren't there. She closed her eyes in humiliation and stuck out her hand to Harry. Blushing furiously, Harry handed the garment over to Tonks, who took them, got up and sped off to the loo. Everyone at the table save Harry, laughed loudly at the prank.

"How did you do that without her knowing?" asked Ron.

Sirius laughed. "James came up with the spell. He combined a summoning charm with a notice me not charm, and added a couple of spells of his own creation. And to top it off, it can't be cast verbally. It was a stroke of genius. Even Lily was impressed."

Harry smiled "Ya know, I like hearing these stories about my parents. Maybe for my birthday you and Moony can tell me some more. I think that would be an excellent way to spend it."

Sirius looked over to Remus, who nodded. "Well, Pronglet, be prepared to be corrupted. We have bag loads of stories for you to enjoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh, Merlin. Now he'll _never_ behave himself." she feigned annoyance. "He's a prefect this year. How is he ever going to keep his badge with your influence?"

Undaunted, Sirius answered, "He is the son of a marauder. That skill is in his blood."

Hermione rolled her eyes again, while Remus and Sirius smiled proudly.

Harry woke the next morning to his bed shaking violently. He opened his eyes and saw the blurry forms of Hermione and Ginny bouncing on their knees to either side of him. They both looked as though they were ready to pounce him.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione said jovially.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead." said Ginny as she stopped bouncing.

Harry was momentarily stunned, but quickly regained himself. "Now I know I died." he said with a smile. "Because I have two angels waking me up."

"Wow, that was cheesy." Ginny said, though Hermione saw that she was very pleased at the compliment.

"Well, pretty girls do that to me." Harry countered.

"Wake up, Prat." Hermione said smiling and handing him his glasses.

Harry slipped his specs on and said, "Alright, Ladies. If you don't mind I need a shower and to get dressed."

Ginny grinned and made herself comfortable. "We don't mind." she said expectantly.

Harry sat up and quirked an eyebrow. I'll be getting undressed, y'know." he said.

Grin firmly in place Ginny just nodded.

"Honestly." Hermione said as she grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled her from the bed and from the room. Ginny laughed heartily as the door closed.

A few hours later, after a massive birthday breakfast, courtesy of Molly Weasley, Harry was in the back garden spending time with his friends. He and Hermione were sitting on a blanket under the oak tree while Ginny pretend that she wasn't completely jealous of her best friend. Ron was leaning against the same tree, reading a quiddich magazine.

After a few minutes of companiable silence, they saw two figures walk into the back garden. Harry smiled and stood to greet his two friends who were walking hand in hand.

"Neville, How have you been?" he said.

"I've been good, Harry. Happy birthday." Neville answered, handing him a smallish package.

"Thanks. You, as well." Harry replied.

Neville looked eager, so Harry tore the paper from the gift. Inside was a book, as Harry expected. However the book was not a guide to herbology. The book apparently went into intricate details of how to create a magical staff that would enhance one's power core. Harry looked up to the slightly taller boy and hugged him. (manly hug, of coarse.)

"Thanks, Nev. This is brilliant." said Harry gratefully. "Why didn't you use it?"

Neville shrugged. "I could help pick out a proper tree branch for you to use, but I'm pants at carving and runes. I thought that with your and Hermione study habits, you could make better use of it."

Harry looked at his friend thoughtfully. "That's not the real reason. is it, Nev?"

"No." Neville said. "it's all true, but, the thing is, I'm kind of afraid that I'll make that staff and go looking for LeStrange."

Harry nodded. "And you don't think you could live with yourself if you killed her." he said knowingly.

Neville nodded. "That, and I'm afraid that I'll do more than that. I don't think that I could handle it."

Harry smiled at his friend. "That is what makes you an honorable man, Nev." he said. "I'm going to kill Voldemort, because I have to. I won't lie and say that I'll regret doing it, but I don't want to take anyone's life. However you have a choice and you made the one that leads to healing. You should be proud of that decision. Your parents would be."

Neville looked down at the mention of his parents. "Thanks, Harry." he said quietly. "Sometimes it's nice to hear that I can make them proud. Even from someone who didn't know them."

Luna spoke. "Neville, if they loved you, then they were already proud. The maturity that decision shows would only make them prouder."

Neville smiled at who was obviously his girlfriend. Ron decided to break the tension. "if it makes you feel better, you can watch her cry like a baby when a half-blood defeats her master."

Neville laughed. "That'll work." he said. "Maybe we could force veritaserum down you-know-who's throat and make him confess that he's a half-blood, as well."

"That would be too perfect, Neville." Hermione chimed in smiling brilliantly.

Ginny was smiling as well. She nodded. "Hermione and I'll get started on the potion. You 'big men' start working on a plan." she said almost with a straight face as they all laughed.

Molly had insisted that Harry receive a proper birthday party. So that afternoon saw Tonks, Kingsley, Mad eye, Professor McGonagall, Bill, Fleur, and Charley joining the group that was already there. The party was a success, with laugter are music. Harry was especially moved by the massive cake that Mrs. Weasley had made that was in the shape of a snitch.

Harry's gifts included his usual Weasley sweater from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a new quiddich playbook from Ron, a gift set of Weasley wizarding wheezes from the twins, Bill, Fleur, and Charley got together to get a Dragon hide cloak, a rare book on alchemy by Nicholas Flemell and Albus Dumbledore from Hermione. Ginny surprised him the most with her gift of a pendant in the shape of a Hungarian horntail that seemed to be moving. This earned the girl a hug in which she returned eagerly with a flush to her cheeks.

Later that evening after Sirius and Remus kept their promise by telling Harry and the others several stories involving the four marauders, Harry decided that it was time for bed. He kissed Hermione lightly, stood, and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

After he changed and used the facilities, there was a knock on his door. He said that he was decent and the door opened, revealing Hermione. She shyly entered his room and sat upon the edge of his bed.

"Harry, could we talk about something important?" she asked seriously.

Harry sat next to her and looked at her worriedly. "Of coarse, what is it luv?"

"Well, I accidentally overheard Sirius talking with Professor Lupin." Hermione started. "It seem that there is something that Sirius is afraid to tell you."

Harry immediately started to panic. He almost got up to see about his beloved godfather until Hermione put a hand on his arm to stop him. "He's not hurt or anything like that, Harry. Relax." she said soothingly.

Harry calmed down a bit. "Alight, Mione. What's up?"

"Well it seems that his time in Azkaban has had an adverse effect on him."

"Well, that's not surprising really." Harry said. "It would have a bad effect on anyone, I would guess."

Hermione shook her head. "It's more than that, Harry." she said sadly. "Sirius is sterile."

Harry looked at her strangely. "You mean he…"

"He can't produce children, Harry." she answered. "He's got a limited amount of time to transfer the title of 'Lord Black' to you before Malfoy gets it by right. He didn't know how to bring it up to you, so when he discovered that I had heard, I volunteered to talk to you about it."

Harry didn't speak for a couple of minutes. Finally he asked "How long?"

Hermione sighed. "He's already drawn up the paperwork. He has about a month to relinquish the title."

Harry nodded. "Alright. I can handle this." he said. "It's just a title, right?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Actually, there's one other thing."

Harry tensed up. He knew it wouldn't be that easy. "What would that be, luv?"

"Well, you know that you have to be married by your eighteenth Birthday for the Potter estate, right?" she asked. He nodded. She continued, "Well, the same clause applies for the Black estate, as well."

Harry let out the breath he was holding. "Well, Hermione, I was going to ask if I could draw up a betrothal contract for me and you for the Potter House. I guess I can extend that to the Black house, too."

"No, Harry." she said nervously. "That would normally work. However the clause says that Lady Black must be a pure-blood. I don't qualify."

Harry was barely holding in his anger. "I will not cast you aside for the sake of some stupid title." he said through clenched teeth. "If they say that I have to marry a pure-blood then I don't bloody need them."

Hermione put her arms around Harry to calm him. "Harry, there is an alternative." she said.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "And that would be…"

"Two wives." she said quietly.

Harry looked at Hermione as though she had sprouted a second head. "Are you serious?" he asked disbelievingly.

She nodded. "Yes. I refuse to lose you, after finally telling you how I feel. But I will not let Malfoy have that kind of power and money. He's too dangerous with his father's money and influence."

Harry looked at her wide eyed. "Fine." he surrendered. "Who do you suggest I make Lady Black?"

The reaction he got from Hermione puzzled him. She blushed and said, "Ginny."

AN: okay if you didn't see the Ginny thing coming, then you weren't paying attention. Just kidding. I was debating on it for about a week before I finally decided that I would at least bring it up. I'll see how the next chapter goes before I decide whether or not to make it official.

Also I know that 'So Far Away' by Staind came out about twelve years _after the events in question, but I figured that this was the best song to display how Harry was feeling at the time. Please forgive me for that little bit of poetic license. I hope that you enjoyed the prank that Sirius played afterward though._


	4. end of summer and first day at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Change of Fate

By Uncle Potter

Chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, the final battle would have included a battle. I'm not making money from this.

Harry looked at Hermione shocked. "Are you serious?" he asked

Hermione nodded. She wanted very much to use Sirius's favorite joke, but thought better of it. "Yes, Harry. She's a pure-blood, quite pretty, and I know she's been in love with you since her first year."

Harry's shock renewed. "You said that she was over that crush." he said

"Well, apparently, I too, can be wrong." she said with a grin. "But honestly, Harry, she was already enamored with you as the boy who lived. And what do you do to stop the hero worship? You slay a basilisk and save her from a corporeal memory of a young Voldemort. That's bound to stay with a girl."

Harry had to concede to her logic. "I understand that." he said, "But, I don't think it's a good idea to lead her on. I don't think of her like that."

Hermione smiled. Any other boy his age would jump quickly at having two girls. "I know, Harry, but I can't think of another way to keep the Black fortune away from Malfoy."

"I'll think of something." Harry said, "There's only one girl for me. I don't want anyone else."

"I really don't know what else we can do about it, Harry." she said sadly, "I really want us to be together, but the only way I can think of , is to share you." unshed tears were present in her eyes.

Harry pulled her into a comforting hug. "I'll look through the Black family grimoir." he said, "I'll find something." he said.

After a few moments Hermione pulled away from him to look into his eyes. She kissed him lightly.

"I trust you, Harry." she said.

"That's good, Mione." he said smiling, "I have two years to figure this out."

She smiled. "Even someone as thick as you can figure this out in that deadline." she deadpanned.

"I dunno." Harry retorted, "It took me three to figure out how to tell you I love you. And even then, you had to say it first."

Three days later, Harry was in the sitting room, when Hermione suddenly leapt from the sofa and sprinted to the window. Harry and Ginny looked at each other in confusion, shrugged, and stood to follow Hermione into the kitchen.

Before they could leave the room, Hermione returned with four Hogwarts envelopes. She was visibly shaking with nerves and anticipation.

"O.W.L results are here." she said happily as she handed Harry and Ginny their envelopes in turn.

Ron entered the room hesitantly after hearing Hermione's announcement. "I hope mum doesn't actually kill Me." he said morosely.

"Ron, you studied just as hard as me and Harry. I'm sure you did just fine." Hermione said placating.

Ron blushed and said "Yeah. Alright." Hermione was obviously unaware that, more often than not, Ron had fallen asleep.

Hermione started to open her letter, but suddenly froze. She stayed that way for a few moments before saying, "OH, I can't look. I just know I failed everything!"

Ginny laughed heartily. Harry smiled at her and said "Mione, If you failed, then the rest of us have no chance, whatsoever."

Hermione looked nervously at the letter and fidgeted. Finally Harry held out his hand. "I'll do it." he said finally. She handed the letter and started chewing her bottom lip anxiously.

Harry opened the letter and read aloud:

Ordinary Wizarding level examination results for Hermione J. Granger

T= Troll

D= Dreadful

P= Poor

A= Acceptable

E= Exceeds expectations

O= Outstanding

*= Highest score in the year

**= Highest score recorded

Astronomy O

Ancient Runes O*

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O*

Defense Against the Dark Arts E

Divination N/A

Herbology O

History of Magic O**

Muggle Studies O**

Potions O*

Transfiguration O* 

Congratulations you received 9 O.W.L.s. You are now eligible for the following N.E.W.T level courses.

Astronomy

Ancient Runes

Care of Magical Creatures

Charms

Defense against the Dark Arts

Herbology

History of Magic

Muggle Studies

Potions

Transfiguration

Also, the following electives will be available for you.

Advanced Flying, Rune Warding, Introduction to Law Enforcement, First aid Healing, and Defense Association.

Congratulations, once again,

Griselda Marchbanks.

Once Harry finished reading, Hermione Squealed in excitement. "Oh, My god, Harry. I tested best recorded in two subjects. Best In year in four more. I can't believe it!" She was still shaking. Suddenly, her smile faltered a bit.

"What's up, Mione?" Harry asked confused.

"You saw my score for D.A.D.A." she said a little disheartened.

Harry closed his eyes. Only Hermione could be upset by these results. "Mione, an E in defense is perfectly acceptable. Hell, ya probably did better than Ron and me."

She glared at him for a moment before seeing that he wasn't patronizing her. "Oh, come off it, Harry." she said while rolling her eyes. "There's a reason we asked you to teach us in the DA." she said. This statement reminded her. "Oh, Harry, the DA is a recognized elective course now. Merlin, Harry, You're a teacher, now."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "I was the teacher last year, Mione." he said.

"Yes, Harry, but now, you'll be a recognized teacher." Her grin widened. "We'll get to call you 'Professor Potter'"

Harry hung his head. "Just what I need. More attention."

"Cheer up, Mate" said Ron glumly "at least you'll still be breathing."

Ron opened his letter:

Ordinary Wizarding level examination results for Ronald B. Weasley

T= Troll

D= Dreadful

P= Poor

A= Acceptable

E= Exceeds expectations

O= Outstanding

*= Highest score in the year

**= Highest score recorded

Astronomy N/A (Interrupted)

Ancient Runes N/A

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark Arts O

Divination P

Herbology A

History of Magic D

Muggle Studies N/A

Potions A

Transfiguration O 

Congratulations. You received 6 O.W.L.s. You are now eligible for the following N.E.W.T level courses"

Care of Magical creatures

Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Herbology

Transfiguration

Also, the following electives will be available for you.

Advanced Flying, Rune Warding, Introduction to Law Enforcement, First aid Healing, Defense Association.

Congratulations, once again,

Griselda Marchbanks.

Ron held a shocked expression on his face. He held his prefect badge that fell from his envelope. He had passed everything but divination (which he was dropping, anyway) and History. He even got three Os. He whooped and Ran to get his mother.

"I guess Ron did well." Harry said with an amused smile. While he opened his own letter.

Ordinary Wizarding level examination results for Harry J. Potter

T= Troll

D= Dreadful

P= Poor

A= Acceptable

E= Exceeds expectations

O= Outstanding

*= Highest score in the year

**= Highest score recorded

Astronomy N/A (interrupted)

Ancient Runes N/A

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts O**

Divination A

Herbology E

History of Magic A

Muggle Studies N/A

Potions O

Transfiguration O 

Congratulations you received 8 O.W.L.s. You are now eligible for the following N.E.W.T level courses.

Astronomy

Care of Magical Creatures

Charms

Defense against the Dark Arts

Herbology

History of Magic

Potions

Transfiguration

Also, the following electives will be available for you.

Advanced Flying, Rune Warding, Introduction to Law Enforcement, First aid Healing.

In addition, you have been asked to teach in the Defense Association elective course.

Congratulations, once again,

Griselda Marchbanks.

Harry sighed and frowned.

Hermione caught this and huffed, while she took the parchment. "You can't be Serious, Harry. I know you did well on everything. I saw-" she stopped talking and squealed in joy as she hugged Harry and bounced.

Harry smiled broadly and accepted the hug. "I take it, you approve of my marks?" he said sarcastically.

She let go of him and was beaming.

"Well?" said Ginny as she held out her hand waiting. Hermione handed over the parchment and Ginny scanned it. She also hugged Harry excitedly. "I'm studying with you two this year. These marks are almost as good as Mione's"

Harry was about to respond, but that as when Mrs. Weasley burst into the room anxiously waiting to see how her surrogate children had done on their tests. Harry and Hermione both past the results to the Weasley matriarch. She read each one thoroughly and pulled both into a hug that could only be rivaled by Hermione.

"Oh, this is incredible. You all did so well." she said through her tears of pride. "I believe a special dinner is in order. And I insist that I do the cooking."

Harry flinched. "Maybe Winky or Dobby could assist. I'm sure that they'd be terribly upset if they were left out of a celebration." he said carefully.

Molly nodded and began her planning of the veritable feast she had in mind. Harry had never seen her so happy. Just then, he remembered that he had a parent, too. He ran to the study, Where Sirius and Remus were sitting and chatting. They looked up to see a smiling Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk through the door.

"What's up, Pup?" he asked cheerfully.

In response the trio held up their parchment.

Smiling, he took them. "Damn near perfect scores across the board. Highest recorded in a couple of cases. I expected as much, Hermione." he said with a great smile. Her smile never wavered for a moment.

"This one surprises me. Three Os. Very impressive Ron." said Remus.

Harry smiled in anticipation. Sirius looked at his paper, nodded, and then frowned. "Harry, I don't know what to say."

Harry's heart sank. The disappointment showed in his eyes.

Sirius didn't see it as he was still looking at Harry's test results. "You are breaking Marauder tradition with these marks, Prong spawn. How could you get an O in a class taught by Snivelus?"

Harry's smile returned full force.

"I mean, honestly! Have we taught you nothing? Snivelus Snape is to be mocked at all cost." he said with a smile that showed more pride than Mrs. Weasley's

"Well, considering how Snape feels about the Potters, this could be great mocking material." Remus said sagely.

"Oh, the look on his face when he sees me in that classroom." Harry said mischievously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Boys!" she said to no one.

It was two days later that found Sirius sitting in his study with a tumbler of fire whiskey. He was trying to figure out how to tell Harry about the pureblood ordinance in the Black family grimoir. Hence the fire whiskey. He so hated the thought of making Harry's life more difficult than it had to be, but there weren't any loopholes that he could find to change the ordinance.

After an hour or so of brooding, he decided that he had to just come out and tell him. Quick like a bandage. He was about to go up to Harry's bedroom for this purpose when the young wizard in question strode into the study.

"Harry," he said , "I was about to come see you."

"What about?" Harry asked. He had an idea what Sirius wanted to say to him. And Harry already worked through the problem.

"Well, there is no easy way to tell you, Harry" he started tentatively. "You see, well, I have this problem. It seems that I can't have children. The healers believe that this has something to do with my vacation in Azkaban."

"Harry nodded. "I believe that I've read something about that being a problem with prolonged exposure to dementores." he said

"Right." Sirius said nervously. "That leaves me with the appointment of my heir. The house of Black cannot have a head that cannot produce an heir. So I've decided to appoint you."

Harry looked at his godfather thoughtfully. "As of when?" he asked.

"I need to have your magical signature in the grimoir as the head of house by next month." he answered.

"What will become of you, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Nothing bad, Harry." he said consolingly. "I'll just be stepping down. I'll still be your godfather. I won't lose my family or anything like that. I just won't be Lord black anymore. You'll be Lord Potter-Black."

Harry thought for a moment. Can you make decisions and proxy for me in the Wizengamot?'

"If that is your request." Sirius said

"Good. I don't think I'm ready for that just yet." Harry said, "I'll need to find a proxy for the Potter seat, as well."

We can talk about that whenever you are ready, Harry." Sirius said. He fidgeted with his hands for a moment, "There's something else I need to discuss with you, Harry. I don't think You're going to like it."

Harry sighed, and nodded for his godfather to continue.

"There is an ordinance in the family grimoir." he started. "It states that the head of the house of Black must marry a pureblood by his eighteenth birthday. Believe me, Harry, I have looked at this from every angle an there is no loophole. No way around it. I'm sorry, pup. But you'll have to marry a pureblood or the title and all of the money goes to Draco."

"Is that it?" Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, pup." Sirius said equally quiet. "If you want to talk about this, I'll always be here to listen."

Harry nodded. Then stood and looked his godfather in the eye. "Sirius Orion Black." he said formally

This caught the marauder by surprise and he blinked at the sudden change in atmosphere. he looked at the young wizard in front of him and realized that Harry was grown up. He shook his head and met Harry's eyes with his own.

Harry continued, "I, Lord Harry James Potter, head of the house of Potter and Duke of magical Britain, hereby call for payment of a life debt for the actions of myself aided by Hermione Jean Granger and the hippogriff by the name of Buckbeak. Do you deny this claim?"

Immediately Sirius could see where Harry was going with this and grinned mischievously. "I do not deny this claim, Lord Potter."

Harry held back his smile, "Do you recognize that a life debt to Lord Black is a debt to the House of black?"

"I do, Lord Potter. What Boon do you require." Sirius asked formally."

Harry dropped the Black family grimoir onto the Table in front of Sirius. "I require the removal of ordinance 96b from your family creed. Will you comply?"

Sirius put his right hand (the hand with family ring) onto the book. The large tome glowed brightly for less than a second. "So it is said, so shall it be." Sirius incanted.

Harry let his smile show. "Let it be known. The debt between our houses is paid. Let us go forward from this with no further qualm. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." Sirius repeated. His smile brighten the room. "Harry, that was bloody brilliant."

Harry's smile was as large as his godfather's and now included a blush at the praise. "Thanks Sirius. I overlooked the life debt rule three time before it really dawned on me."

"I was the first non- Slytherin in my family in four generations." Sirius said excitedly, "even my father would be proud of the Slytherin thinking you put into that plan."

"Well, the hat did try to put me in Slytherin." Harry said.

"And now you know why." countered Sirius. "So is there a brilliant, Muggleborn Lady Potter-Black in our future?"

"I hope so, Sirius." Harry said happily, "The relationship is still pretty new. We're not quite ready to talk about marriage just yet, but when we are, I want her to be the one. I just hop she finds me worthy."

"Of course you're worthy, You prat." Hermione said from the door. "You really came up with a way around the pureblood rule?"

Harry looked embarrassed, "Yeah, I kinda called in the life debt from third year."

"Harry, that's genius!" she said excitedly as she hugged him tightly. "I can't believe I didn't think about that."

"I wouldn't have if there wasn't a special rule about it in the grimoir." Harry said in modesty.

She looked up and into his eyes for a few moments. "Just remember, when we're ready, the answer is yes."

Harry smiled. It was the happiest thought he had ever had. The thought of Lady Hermione Potter-Black.

The next day, Harry, the Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Sirius, and the Weasley parents left for Diagon Alley. Harry and Sirius stopped in at Gringotts to retrieve the special bags and cards for Harry's accounts. While at Gringotts the duo learned that Harry's combined liquid assets added up to 325,447,023 Galleons, 7 sickles, and 32 Knuts.

Everything was going smoothly. No one even really noticed him, at first. They were all mulling around from shop to shop as quickly as possible. The mass fear was palpable and Harry's heart dropped at the sight of it. All of these people too scared to enjoy a normal day of shopping so that their children can return to the safety of Hogwarts.

When Harry, Ron, and the girls entered Flourish and Blotts, Harry stood for a moment because the place was extremely full. He was there for only a moment when a blur of auburn hair obscured his vision and he was nearly knocked to the floor by a young woman who screamed loudly "HARRY!"

Harry hugged the yet unidentified young woman. After a moment, she pulled away with a relieved smile and tears in her eyes. It was Susan Bones.

"Morgana, Harry, they told us that you took a killing curse!" she said as the crowded store turned and immediately surrounded the young wizard and his friends.

Harry smiled shyly and said "I got better."

Murmurs went around the book store. People were talking about the boy-who-lived, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Why must you all call me that?" he said loudly but not angrily. "I prefer to be called Harry. Is that alright?"

The crowd slowly nodded their approval. That was when Harry heard the voice he desperately hoped to avoid.

"Mr. Potter. Rita Skeeter, the Daily Prophet. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

Harry's eyes closed in irritation. But he made a decision. "Miss Skeeter, if you promise to print exactly what I say, I'll see you in your office later today. Would that be alright?"

Skeeter's face screwed up in thought for just a moment before she agreed with a large smile. "That will be wonderful, Mr. Potter. Thank you."

Hermione couldn't resist. "That's Lord Potter." she said.

Harry's glare was hard as stone to Hermione who smiled sweetly.

Skeeter's eyes popped open. "Lord?"

Harry dropped his glare and put on a face of defeat. "Yeah. I just reached my majority, and that makes me magical Duke of Briton. All other questions can wait until we have shopped for our school supplies."

Three hours of shopping, hand shaking, and well wishers, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville (the latter two tagged along after the apocathary) entered the office of the daily prophet. They obscured Harry as much as they could and asked for the desk of Rita Sweeter. They were directed to the appropriate area and sat down, waiting for the reporter.

After a few moments Harry smirked. "Rita, is that you walking down the wall, waiting for us to talk?"

The beetle flew off of the wall and reverted back from her animagus form smiling guiltily. "Sorry, you're Grace. I really couldn't resist."

Harry smiled amusedly. "Please, call me Harry." he said amicably, "As long as you print the truth, we can leave our past where it belongs."

She smiled. "Alright, Harry. Please call me Rita. I would like to be a friend to someone as brave as yourself." she looked at the group surrounding Harry. "Would you mind introducing me to your friends, Harry?"

Harry nodded and looked to his right. "This is Hermione Granger. The smartest witch of our generation." Hermione beamed at his praise "Next to her is Ron Weasley, my best mate, and probably the best chess player in Hogwarts. Behind him is Luna Lovegood, a little quirky, but a fierce friend, behind me is Lord Neville Longbottom. He is probably the bravest Gryffindor I know. And finally, to my left, is Genevra Weasley. One of Gryffindor's best chasers, and liveliest young women."

Rita's quill was writing as fast as Harry was talking. "I hope you don't mind my using a dictaquill, Harry. It will only write what we actually say."

Harry nodded. "Shall we begin?"

"Let's." she said with a smile.

The last few days of summer went by without much occurrence. Harry continued his physical training, but his studies ended until he returned to Hogwarts. On the week before their return, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided to join Harry on his workout regiment. This turned out to be a bad idea for Ron. Unlike the girls (who Harry had warned beforehand) Ron didn't work up to Harry's pace. He jumped in feet first.

To his credit, he made it through. He didn't match Harry's weight, nor his speed, but he finished the set. Harry was impressed. Hermione and Ginny were both sore afterward, but they were nothing on Ron. Ron could hardly move without severe pain. So imagine their surprise when three masseuses walked into the training room. Harry received hugs a deep kisses for his thoughtfulness. Ron looked as though he was considering the same treatment.

_**Boy who lives, lives again!**__ By Rita Skeeter._

_Yesterday afternoon, in Flourish and Blotts Quite a stir was caused when a student entered to purchase his school books for the year. This student was none other than Harry Potter aka the boy-who-lived. This reporter was on the scene, quite by accident, to purchase a copy of the Wizard's almanac. After a brief conversation, the Chosen One had agrees to a exclusive interview along with the rest of the 'Ministry Six'._

_Apparently, it is no longer appropriate to refer to Harry Potter as Mr. Potter, as he is the Magical Duke of Briton, as well as the head of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black. _

_When his Grace was asked about the rumors of his being struck down by the killing curse from You-know-who, himself, he had confirmed that, Yes, he had been hit by the horrible curse. He said "I was out for nearly a minute before I woke up. I guess his magic isn't what it used to be." this raises the question 'Is he-who-must-not-be-named getting weaker?_

_Is it possible that the times that he had confronted His Grace drained him of his power? One can only hope. This reporter certainly hopes that Lord Potter's assumption hold's true. _

"You know, you're leaving me alone with a over worried mother Weasley." Sirius said worriedly. "Can I come to school with you?"

Harry laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine, Sirius. Think of it as doing Mrs. Weasley a favor. She needs someone besides Mr. Weasley to fuss over. She'll be like the mother you should've had."

Molly had heard the whole conversation. She was scowling at Sirius but beamed at Harry for his compliment. "If I had been his mother, he would not have been running around the school like a miscreant." she said through her smile.

"I wouldn't have ran away from home, either." said Sirius, "I would've been terrified."

"With good reason." She said amusedly, "You would have fit perfectly over my knee."

Harry decided not to mention that her twin boys mirrored the marauder's legendary behavior.

King's Cross station was filling up fast. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had already stowed their things in what has become known as the trio's compartment. The last compartment in the last carriage. The teens were saying their goodbyes to Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys before boarding.

More than a few people that Harry didn't know had walked up to him for a moment to ask him of his health, or to thank him for forcing the ministry to acknowledge the truth. Harry had been as cordial as he could, considering how uncomfortable he felt. The other people, he tried to ignore.

Once seated on the train, the group of six settled down for a long ride. Harry looked around to his friends and girlfriend. Neville and Luna were snuggling in a corner. Her on his lap. Hermione was leaning against his right side with a huge book opened. Ginny was on his other side, looking through a quiddich magazine that someone had left from the previous year.

After Ron and Hermione's patrol, the six friends were chatting and snacking on sweets from the trolley when they heard the door open. They turned and saw the pale, bat-like face of one Draco Malfoy. they all bit back a groan, except Harry. Harry smiled Politely.

"Why if it isn't Mr. Malfoy." he said cordially. "What can we do for you?"

Malfoy was having none of it. "I don't know how you survived, Potter. But it doesn't matter. The Dark Lord will-"

"If Riddle was really as powerful as you give him credit for," Harry interrupted. "Than I would be dead right now." Harry smiled. "Don't you think, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I wouldn't be so cocky, Potter. You can't protect them all the time. Perhaps I'll get a taste of you little mudbl-"

Harry stood to his full height, showing his recently acquired muscle. "If you value your life, you will not finish that statement, Malfoy."

Things happened very quickly after that. Feeling threatened, Malfoy drew his wand. Harry reached forward and grasped his wrist. He then, pulled Malfoy partially into the compartment. Harry closed the compartment door onto Malfoy's forearm, causing him to drop his wand. Harry wandlessly summoned the wand, opened the door, and stuck the tip of the wand down Malfoy's uniform trousers. He then, looked Malfoy in the eye and said the one word that would frighten any male.

"Reducto."

Malfoy screamed and clutched his crotch. The boy fell to the floor in apparent pain as Harry watched him amused. Malfoys book-ends, Crabbe and Goyle watched for a moment, before deciding to try and defend their friend. Each boy tried to punch Harry at the same time. Harry ducked, and hit them both with a open palm thrust in their chests accompanied by moderately powered wandless bludgeoning hexes. Both boys flew into the wall opposite Harry.

Meanwhile, Malfoy discovered that his bits were all there and unharmed. Harry smirked and then laughed at the darkened spot on his trousers and the puddle on the floor under him. Malfoy and Harry both looked around. Harry laughed even harder when they saw that everyone in the carriage (and a few from other carriages) saw everything happen.

Harry tossed Malfoy's wand into the frightened boy's lap. "The spell only works if you push some of your magic through it." he lectured, "Otherwise, the incantation is just a funny sounding word. And your wand is just a stick."

Malfoy rose from his place on the floor and Glared at Harry. "Wait till my fath-"

Harry laughed again. "I could give a shit about you father. He has been convicted of several crimes. Unless your Dork Lord busted him out, he isn't a threat." he said "Besides, even if Voldy did, what could old Lucy do to me? He has no money, he probably has no wand, and he has no spine. Your beloved Father is for all sakes and purposes, impotent."

Malfoy turned and stomped away. "Oh, and Malfoy!" Harry said angrily.

Malfoy turned and looked Harry in the eye. "If you ever try to hurt any of my friends and or Girlfriend, there will be a duel. And I will fight to the death."

Malfoys eyes widened in horror and the front of his trousers darkened again as he met Harry's blazing green eyes. Malfoy ran from the carriage and Harry heard the applause before he remembered that he was being watched. "Thanks." he said weakly before going back into his compartment.

The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully, and soon enough the six friends were in the great hall of Hogwarts. They were chatting idly while waiting for the first years to be sorted so that they could enjoy the feast. Though Harry was a bit worried for his best mate. Ron looked a bit nervous about some thing. So nervous, in fact, that he didn't look at all hungry.

After a few moments, the doors opened and Professor McGonagall entered, followed by about two dozen eleven year olds. She led the group up the central aisle, to a point right in front of the head table. Once they were all in place, she placed a three legged stool in its appointed spot, and an ancient wizarding hat upon it.

After a few seconds, the hat opened at its brim and began it's song:

_A thousand and six years ago _

_When I was newly sewn,_

_Four friends decided to create a school_

_To pass on what they had known._

_Wisdom and wit, said Ravenclaw_

_Shall aid in our endeavor._

_Hufflepuff said honor and toil_

_And abandon our friends never._

_Ambition is key, said Slytherin_

_And the cunning to get things done._

_Gryffindor said courage and might_

_To make our enemies run._

_They sent a message that I shall repeat_

_Before we have our fun_

_We are four houses but just one school_

_We are four but also one._

_Unite, my friends, in our hour of need_

_And for the future light the way_

_And stand together, all as one_

_To make tomorrow a better day._

_So sit right down and put me on_

_I'll tell you where you're at._

_Believe in me, I'm never wrong,_

_For I'm the sorting hat!_

After the sorting and the feast, Dumbledore stood to give the yearly announcements.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered," he smiled at his small joke, "A few announcements. The forbidden forest is as it's name implies forbidden. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that a full list of restricted items can be found in his office." the old man smiled at everyone. "I would like to welcome our new defense against the dark arts professor, Professor Shacklebolt."

Kingsley stood and waved, while the students politely applauded.

Dumbledore continued, "And last but not least, I would like to welcome to the staff, for his role in the Defense Association, Professor Potter."

Harry blushed as he stood to the almost overpowering cheers by all the houses save Slytherin. He looked to the headmaster, silently asking for a meeting in his office. Dumbledore nodded his agreement.

Once the feast and announcements were over, Harry gave his girlfriend a kiss and watched as Hermione and Ron led the first years off to Gryffindor Tower. Once they were gone he walked off to his meeting with the headmaster.

He was about to knock on the door when he heard Dumbledore say "Enter.". Harry walked into the circular room. Dumbledore motioned toward a chair opposite him and Harry sat. The two wizards sat in silence as Harry went over what he wanted to say.

However, it was Dumbledore, who broke the silence. "Harry, I'm glad you are willing to see me." he said in a friendly manner. "There are a few formalities that must be observed."

"Of coarse, Sir." Harry answered. He was still trying to figure out how to broach the subject of _his reason for the meeting._

_The aged wizard opened his desk and pulled out a parchment. "Here, Harry, is a contract for your employment at Hogwarts." he said as he laid the parchment in front of Harry. "It states that you will have the first month free from morning classes to prepare for your Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. once that is done we will discuss a class schedule. Is this to your liking?" _

_Harry read over the contract very carefully. According to the contract, he would be paid by way of room and board. Meaning that his tuition will be returned to his vault, and he will have his own private chambers. It also stated that when he was not in a class, he would have the rights and responsibilities of a Hogwarts Professor. Including awarding and revoking of house points and giving detentions._

_It was also mandatory for Harry to attend any and all staff meetings, and report everything in relation to his job to the headmaster. He was to allow any student to join if they wished and their DADA scores allowed them to. All in all, Harry thought it was a fair proposal. He nodded and signed the parchment._

"_Excellent, now Professor Potter," he said with a happy smile, "is there anything I can do for you before I have an elf show you to your quarters?"_

_Harry looked into the old man's eyes and said "Yes. But this end of our discussion is not directed to the headmaster of Hogwarts."_

_Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I See. What can I do for you?" he asked carefully._

"_I, Harry Potter-Black wish to discuss with the Chief Warlock about Matters of the house of Black." Harry said solemnly._

_Dumbledore sat back in his chair. "What matters would these be?" he asked._

"_I have business with a member of my house, and I would like that this person not be sent back to Azkaban. I have reason to believe that Belatrix LeStrange did not act of her own volition in her crimes." Harry reported._

_All twinkle left the Chief Warlock's eyes when he heard this. "Lord Potter-Black, this is very serious. Have you any proof of this?"_

"_I do, Sir." Harry said as he withdrew a rolled parchment and handed it to Dumbledore. "This document proves that Orion Black, the former Lord Black, performed a ritual. This ritual, combined with the marriage contract that he made with Remone LeStrange, caused her to lose her own free will. Bending her will to that of her husband, Rudolphus."_

"_I see, Lord Potter-Black." Dumbledore said as he read the document. "And what do you propose should be done about her?"_

_Harry smiled. "I would like to make arrangements with Gringotts to meet with her. There I will give her punishments for crimes against the house of Black. The punishments I have in mind should get rid of the problem, Chief."_

_Dumbledore thought about this for a few moments. "I believe I can arrange for your requests to be met. I shall speak with the members of the Wizengamot within the week." he said at last. "I shall recommend that they remand punishment to her head of house."_

_Harry nodded his appreciation. "Thank you Chief Warlock." he said. Then he smiled. "Just one more thing, Professor."_

_Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, in this school, we are colleagues. I would prefer if you called me Albus."_

"_Of coarse, Albus." Harry ceded, "I was wondering if it would be allowed for my girlfriend to spend time in my room with me. I can give you an oath that there will be nothing done in my quarters that would challenge our virtue."_

_Albus smiled. "I'm sure that could be arranged, Harry. With no oath required"_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope that this story is to your liking. I must admit that I was inspired by a few other fics for this one. I hope I'm not stepping on any toes by writing this. If I am, I sincerely apologize. _

_I also noticed how a lot of reviewers hated the thought of Harry/ Hermione/ Ginny situation. I should let everyone know that it was never a real issue. I needed to get the pureblood law out of the way. It would only make sense that the Black family would have a law like that on the books. Personally, I like Ginny. I just don't think she and Harry could have a real future together. So I will find someone else for her. And NO it will not be Draco Malfoy. In this story, he's a little prick just as he is in cannon._


	5. first week and black meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But wouldn't it be great if I did? I am making no money from this fic.

AN: I'm sorry for the 'two fiancés' thing in the last chapter. That was a left over bit from an unrelated story I had been writing. I guess I got so used to that bit that I included it in this story. If I haven't fixed the problem yet, rest assured that I will soon. Again I am sorry for the confusion.

Harry Potter and the Change of Fate

By Uncle Potter

Chapter Five

The morning prep classes for his DADA N.E.W.T was intense. He had spent the first two hours working on theory with Dumbledore. He learned a lot in that time, however, the last two hours were spent in practical studies with Kingsley. It was the last two hours that made Harry ask madam Pomfrey for some pepper up potion. Kingsley Shacklebolt Harry's morning workouts at Grimmauld look like a few jumping jacks.

Lunch was fairly uneventful. As Harry ate, he was approached by several people offering their congratulations on the DA class. Several more asked him about the DOM. But most people just left Harry and his friends alone. Apparently, they were old news considering that it had been a whole night and morning since they all thought he was dead.

The class following lunch was Care of magical creatures with Hagrid. Harry found it truly fascinating considering that Hagrid was able to procure an adolescent griffin named wind spirit. Harry learned that Griffins and Hippogriffs were similar in more that the fact that they both incorporated the traits of two animals. For instance, they were both proud creatures that responded to shows of respect such as a bow. He also learned some of the differences. While hippogriffs were stoic creatures, griffins liked to play and shows of affection such as hugs and pats.

After care, Harry finished off his day in the worst possible class. Double potions with Snape.

Snape strode into the subterranean classroom with his billowing robes, as was normal, and said, "you will find that in my N.E.W.T preparatory class, the potions that you are to brew will be much more complex than what you are used to." he looked directly at Harry. "You will also find that fame will get you nowhere in this class."

Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head in frustration. Snape had been such an effective teacher over the summer. Now that the Slytherins were present, it would appear that he was back to the normal, biased git that he was before.

"However, since you are just returning from your summer holidays, I shall assign one of the lesser complicated draughts for this class." he said in his nasally drawl, "Open your books to chapter two, page twenty one. There you will find the instructions for a blood replenishing potion. This potion, if done correctly will tell us all whether or not you are wasting our time. Begin."

Harry opened his book to the proper page and immediately withdrew the proper ingredients and began his fire under his cauldron. It was only twenty minutes in his brewing, that Harry noticed movement from the Slytherin side of the room. He looked up just in time to see Nott throw a vial in the air that was flying toward Hermione's cauldron.

Thinking fast he hollered "Professor!" Snape looked up and saw Harry deftly catch the vial holding a sickly yellow liquid just before it landed in his girlfriend's cauldron.

"Potter?" Snape said loudly, to which Harry hung his head. "Bring that up here."

Harry stood and moved over to the potions master's desk and handed over the potion.

"You may sit, Potter." Snape said slowly. "Who threw this potion?" he asked the class.

He was answered by the most unlikely of people. "It was Theodore Nott, Sir." Said Pansy Parkinson.

Snape stared at the black haired Slytherin for a few long moments before turning to Nott. Through gritted teeth he said, "Twenty points from Slytherin and a weeks detention. Now everyone back to your potions."

All the Gryffindors looked at Pansy like she had suddenly sprouted an extra head. However, only Harry noticed the threatening glare that Malfoy threw her way. Harry theorized that something must have happened over the summer to make such a drastic change in the Slytherin girl. He decided to keep an eye out in case she needed him to return the favor.

Later that evening, with Hermione curled up to his side, Harry pulled out the mirror Sirius gave him last year. It had only been a short while since talking to his godfather, but he felt that he should check in with him. With a look to his girlfriend, he called the name "Sirius Black" after a second or two the mirror shimmered and the Sirius's face looked back at him.

"What's up, Lord Pup?" he asked through a grin.

Harry gave a false glare and said "What's with this lord stuff?"

"Well, Harry, You are Lord Black now. And as such you are the lord of my house." Sirius said with the same maddening grin. "I thought I should show proper respect."

"Git." Harry said. Sirius laughed. " I just wanted to check in."

"Alright, Harry. So how was your trip?"

"Brilliant." said Hermione, "Malfoy decided to try and insult us. Harry scared him so badly that he wet himself."

There was a dead serious look to the marauders face at hearing this. He looked over to Harry. "Please, for the love of all that is holy, tell me that she's not joking. That she isn't exaggerating." he said pleadingly.

Harry laughed at the memory and Sirius's antics. "It's true" he said, "I pointed his own wand in his trousers and said 'reducto'. I didn't push any magic into it but for at least thirty seconds he didn't realize it. There was a puddle on the floor when he stood up. Everyone in the compartment saw it."

Sirius laughed uproariously at this development. "And the best part is, he can't get Snivolus to do anything about it. Too many people saw and he's have to explain what really happened."

"I know, I just hope, for his sake that he doesn't try anything else this year." Harry said. "I told him that if he did I would put forth an official challenge for an honor duel."

"Harry," Sirius said severely, "You know that honor duels are to the death, don't you?"

Harry nodded. "I'm hoping that it would be enough to persuade him to leave me alone."

"I hope so. If you kill him in a duel like that, the law can't touch you, but do you really think you can kill him. I know he's a git but-"

"I don't know if I can or not." Harry sighed, "Truthfully, I'm hoping that it's just a bluff."

"I know what you mean, Pup." Sirius said, "As long as he doesn't do something stupid, you don't have to act on it."

Harry nodded. And then brightened, "Oh yeah, I got the ball rolling on a plan I have for our dear Bella."

Sirius raised a brow. "Oh, do tell."

"Nah, it's a surprise." Harry said. "Also, I'm not completely sure it will work. The headmaster knows about the plan. He thinks it'll work, but we need to keep it close to our vests. Petigrew had one of these mirrors, as well. Voldemort might be able to listen in."

"Good point, Harry." said Hermione. "We have no idea how secure the mirror really is. So we can't reveal anything important."

"True." said Sirius. "Alright, if anything new comes up, let me know. Get some rest pup."

"Good night, Sirius." the teens said together.

As Harry put away the mirror Hermione stood. "I'm going back to my dorm. It's close to curfew."

Harry smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Goodnight, Mione."

"Goodnight, Harry." she said and sighed contentedly. She turned her head up for a quick kiss.

Hermione slipped her shoes on and walked out through the portrait hole and went up one flight to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was there with Dean and Seamus playing exploding snap. He looked up and smiled in greeting, which she returned.

"So what's it like dating the hottest teacher in Hogwarts?" asked Lavender Brown from the other side of the room.

Hermione turned to see her and Parvati looking at her anxiously. "Harry's not a teacher yet." she said, "He has to pass his N.E. next month. But with how much work he put in over the summer, he will be fine."

"That's not the question I asked." Lavender said. "Seriously, what's he like as a boyfriend? All this time, he never even acted like girls mattered. Except Cho, but he only went on one date with her."

Hermione rolled her eyes "What do you want me to tell you?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Everything." said Lavender and Parvati simultaneously.

"Girls." she heard Ron mutter.

The meeting at Gringotts was to be held the following Friday. Gripshaw mentioned in his notice to Harry that Belatrix was informed of her mandatory attendance. This played into Harry's plan just fine. Harry made sure that the Headmaster knew of this and made the necessary arrangements.

The week went by almost too quickly for Harry. Between training, tutoring for his newts, preparing for his class next month, and Katie Bell nearly begging him to take his old position on the quiddich team (something he hasn't even thought about until that week), he barely had time for Hermione.

Friday morning, Harry awoke early. After a quick shower and a losing battle with his hair, he ate breakfast with the headmaster in his office. At eight o'clock sharply; he stepped into the floo headed for Gringotts.

He stepped nimbly out of the floo and dusted himself off as Griphook approached.

"Lord Potter-Black, I was asked to show you to your meeting. If you'll follow me." the goblin turned and walked away saying nothing more.

Harry followed the goblin down a hall that steadily got wider as the ceiling got lower. At the end of this corridor, Griphook led him through a door into another corridor that had the opposite effect. On this corridor, there were a number of doors with gold symbols that Harry assumed were numbers in gobbligook. Harry was led to the next to last door on the left and told to enter when ready.

Harry opened the door to see a round table with four chairs. In the chair facing him was Gripshaw, his account manager. In the chair facing Gripshaw, he saw the black wavy hair of Belatrix LeStrange. Next to her, he saw the blond hair of Narcissa Malfoy. Harry smiled. Perhaps he could kill to birds with one stone.

"Ahh, Lord Black, I'm pleased that you arrived so promptly." said Gripshaw in his most polite manner. Which is to say only a little angrily.

"Of Course, chief teller Gripshaw," Harry said politely, "Time, like money, should not be wasted. Shall we begin?"

"As you wish Milord." Gripshaw said as the two women turned and looked in complete shock at Harry Potter wearing robes with the Black family crest on his right collar.

"Potter!" said Belatrix, "I am here to speak with Lord Black. You have no place here."

Harry smiled congenially. "Actually, Mrs. LeStrange, I do have a place." he took a seat facing Narcissa. "I believe that it is _this_ place." he sat down.

"The former Lord Black, one Sirius Orion Black, has stepped down due to his inability to produce an heir."

"Then my son, Draco should have been given the title." Narcissa said. "he is the next in line."

"Normally that would be true, Mrs. Malfoy." Gripshaw said, "However, the former Lord Black named Harry James Potter as his heir. This is allowed because of Lord Potter's paternal grandmother, one Demelza Potter nee Black. Are there any other questions before the meeting can officially begin?"

Seeing no further questions, Gripshaw motioned for Harry to begin. "Mrs. LeStrange," he began, "I have some issues I need to discuss with you as the head of your house."

Belatrix's face turned red at this. "Of course, Milord" she spat out."

In his head Harry was grinning like a kneazle who ate the mouse. However it never showed on his face. "First, in your betrothal contract with Rudolphus LeStrange, it states that you were required to produce an heir within five years of marriage, do you remember this clause?"

Belatrix's face went from red to white quickly. "I-I do, Milord."

"And you have yet to get pregnant. Is this correct?" he asked

"Milord, I was imprisoned. It was impossible to produce one." she said desperately. She knew where Harry was going with this.

"Unfortunately for you, my hands are tied in this." Harry said stoically. "You knowingly committed acts that landed you in Azkaban before you were able to produce the required heir. And now, after the years in Azkaban, you will likely never be able to. I have no choice but to annul the marriage with Rudolphus LeStrange." he signed the parchment Gripshaw placed in front of him. A flash of light surrounded Belatrix and it was done.

Harry continued quickly before he lost his nerve. If he was right things were going to get emotional for Belatrix quickly.

"Furthermore, recently you made an attempt on the life of the Lord of your house, one Sirius Orion Black. Black family law will not tolerate this grievance. Therefore, in accordance with said law, I hereby relinquish you of your magic until a time that I feel you have earned your place among the family once more." he signed another parchment.

White light slowly drifted out of Belatrix's open mouth and eyes across the table and into Harry's chest. This lasted for a full minute before it stopped and Belatrix slumped in her chair. Harry was able to block this Magic from the his core. Effectively bottling it and keeping it safe until it could be returned.

He saw her shoulders lurch in silent sobs, but continued anyway. "And finally, Black family law forbids on of it's members from bowing, kneeling, or in any way making oneself subservient in any way to any person of creature that is not of divine nature. Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, maybe very powerful, However he is not a god. Therefore, Belatrix Black I hereby cast you from the Black family. So mote it be." There was no parchment to sign, and no light flashes.

"Belatrix, please stay, for I would like words with you once I am finished." he said sympathetically. She could only nod through her tears.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Would it be alright if I called you Narcissa?" he asked all formality had left his voice.

"It would, Milord" she said quietly.

"Right, then I would be most pleased if you were to call me Harry in informal settings." he said.

She nodded. "As you wish, Harry."

He smiled. "Now I have no punishments for you. You have fulfilled all of your duties to your family. However, I would like to know something."

She motioned for him to continue

"I would like to know if you are happy with your current situation." he said

She looked puzzled for a moment. "I'm afraid I don't understand your query."

"I would like to know if you are happy in your home life. Your marriage to Mr. Malfoy." he explained.

Her expression became a startled one. She answered tactile, "One lives with the lot they are given, Harry."

"Wow." Harry said sarcastically, "That answers my question… not at all."

Narcissa looked at Harry's grin. For some reason she felt that she could almost trust this young lord. Not that she had much choice in the matter. He was her head of house. "No, Harry. I am not what one would call 'happy'"

"I see." said Harry, "could you tell my why you are unhappy with your marriage?"

She looked into his almost impossibly green eyes and saw no menace or trickery. "I hate my husband." she started, "he is a vile loathsome creature who boasts about his superiority at one moment and kneels and kisses the robes of a madman the next. He has used my body as incentive for his business ventures and beaten me when I objected. He has also stolen the only joy in the marriage from me when he corrupted our son." as she was talking her voice was filling with more and more venom.

Harry looked at her slightly surprised. He thought that Lucius was a murdering, torturing rapist, but he never thought that he would do something like that to his wife. Harry wasn't stupid, though. There was never a thought in his head that Lucius showed her respect or , god forbid, love, but he never thought that he would beat her or whore her out. This was one more thing for Lucius to pay for. No one hurts a member of Harry's family.

"I would like to free you of this hell, Narcissa." Harry said. He barely kept the anger from his voice. He couldn't stop it from showing in his eyes, though. "Would you like me to?"

For the first time in eighteen years, Narcissa felt hope. "I would, Harry." she said but thought for a moment. "But, what about Draco?" her eyes were pleading with him.

"You know why I feel about Draco the way I do." Harry began, "However, if he does NOT have the dark mark, and is willing to swear a loyalty oath to the house of Black, I will give him the option of joining you. But you must remember, that if these requirements are not met, not only will he be denied this option, but he will be cast out of the house of black. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "I do, milord." she said with tears of relief.

Harry nodded. "Would you like me to take care of the divorce now, or should I wait until you can talk to Draco?" he asked.

"I have no intention of seeing that man again if it can be avoided, Harry. I would like to be rid of him. I shall owl Draco with your decrees this evening." she declared.

Not surprisingly Gripshaw already had the parchment on hand. Harry grinned to himself and nodded his thank you to the goblin. He would have to make sure Gripshaw got a bonus. This kind of service could not go unrewarded. Plus he liked having a motivated account manager.

"Gripshaw, if you would, I would like the dowry in Narcissa's betrothal contract returned on the grounds that Narcissa has claimed abuse." he said formally.

"Of course, Milord. I shall see to it at once." Gripshaw said.

"Also, I would like seventy percent put into an account for Narcissa to live on. Twenty percent in a trust fund for Draco, should he decide to take my offer. Should he decide against my offer, add it to Narcissa's vault." Harry said.

"I see." said Gripshaw writing. "And the other ten percent?"

"That, I would like for you to keep as a bonus for your excellent work in these matters. You are a credit to Gringotts." he answered.

Gripshaw's eyes went wide for the smallest of moments. He quickly gathered his wits, though. "You are too generous, Milord."

"Not at all, Gripshaw." Harry said sincerely, "You have exceeded my expectations and anticipated my request before I even knew I was going to request them. You have shown me a level of respect that I have received from very few, and for all these reasons, you have earned your bonus."

Gripshaw eyed the wizard for a moment. My nephew Griphook told me that you were the strangest of wizard, Lord Potter-Black. I believe I have finally seen what he meant. I thank you, Milord"

Harry nodded and signed the parchment. There was another white flash. This time around Narcissa.

"Is there anything else, Milord?" asked Gripshaw.

"Only a few moments with Narcissa and Belatrix, Gripshaw. Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

"Of course, Milord." with that Gripshaw turned and left the room.

Harry looked at the sisters. Belatrix had her face in her hands sobbing quietly, yet uncontrollably, While Narcissa watched her, nearly in tears herself. She looked as though she wanted to console her sister, but couldn't for some reason. Harry realized that she felt that she couldn't because Belatrix was an outcast. Harry would not let this stand as is.

"Narcissa, I believe Belatrix could use some comfort." he said encouraging, "Would you mind?"

Narcissa looked thankfully at Harry before she pulled her sister into a hug in near desperation and started to whisper comforting words.

Harry waited until Belatrix was under some modicum of control. He then started. "Belatrix,"

She looked up for a moment and lowered her gaze. "Yes, Milord" she said quietly.

Harry's eyes showed true regret. "I would like to apologize for what I had to do to you."

"I understand, Milord." she said. "I have wronged the house of Black most horribly and I face my punishment willingly."

"Well, that's the rub." he said. "You really haven't offended the house of Black."

She finally looked up to him in confusion.

"I' shall explain." he started, "Orion Black, the Lord Black who made up the contract, placed a curse on you. It's called 'Voluntas Viro' or will of the husband. This curse is cast on a woman before they marry. Once the effected woman finished the ceremony, that is when they consummate the marriage, the curse suppresses her desires, opinions, and other things that make up her free will. These are replaced by the will of her husband. Whatever kind of wife the man wants, she will instantly become for him. If a man wants a sex toy, his wife will seduce him as often as possible. If he wants someone to cook and clean for him, she becomes the perfect house wife.

"Rudolphus wanted a wife who would please his 'Dark Lord', therefore you became the most sadistic, deranged, and dedicated death eater."

Belatrix's complexion paled even more. Yet Harry continued. "This is the reason I had to annul your marriage. Once Rudolphus was no longer your husband, You became the Bela that Sirius knew and doted on. However, I had to cast you from the family so that the curse would break from you completely. You see, the Voluntas Viro was designed to be continual, just in case your husband died. It would return for your nest husband. The only way to break it was to sever your ties to the caster of the curse, hence removing you from the family."

"That Bastard." hissed Narcissa. "How could a man do that to someone? Let alone his sixteen year old niece."

"I didn't know Orion Black. However I feel the same way about him as you." said Harry. "I'm actually disgusted to be placed in the same category as that beast. However me being in the same position as he was allows me to correct his transgressions."

Narcissa nodded, though it was obvious she wasn't happy.

Belatrix finally spoke. "Why my magic, Milord?" she asked quietly.

"There are two reasons for that." Harry said, "One of those reasons is, I really had no choice in the matter. Once I enacted the other two rules I had to comply with all punishments the house of Black called for."

She nodded. "I understand. The other reason?"

Harry smiled a small smile. "Look at your mark."

She pulled the left sleeve of her robe up and looked at the pale unblemished skin on her forearm. Her eyes went wide. "It's gone!" she announced.

"Yes." said Harry knowingly, "The dark mark is fueled by the death eater's own magic. Riddle wouldn't use his own magic to brand his minions. It's designed to self maintain through your magic. Hell, he used _your_ magic to cast the damn thing in the first place."

Belatrix looked hopeful, "I'm not a death eater?" she asked.

"Belatrix Black was _never_ a death eater. Belatrix LeStrange was. That woman was not you." he consoled.

"Then I can regain my place in the house of Black?" she asked.

"Unfortunately I am not allowed to give it to you easily." said Harry sadly, "The family law says you have to earn it."

Almost immediately the tears stopped and a look of determination replaced them. She withdrew her wand and placed it on the table in front of Harry. "I will do what I have to do to join my family once more. She vowed.

Harry smiled his first genuine smile of the meeting. "Glad to hear it."

Sirius was waiting for the mirror to vibrate. Harry was to hold a meeting at Gringotts today regarding Belatrix. He could guess what Harry was going to do, but he was worried about the fallout. Being cast out of an ancient and noble house was liable to send the crazy bitch into a rage. He just hoped that the goblins would stop her before she was able to fire off an AK. He was thinking about all of this when the young man in question walked into the parlor. Sirius stood and embraced his godson in relief.

"Things go as expected?" he asked

"They went as I had hoped." Harry answered, "They didn't go as expected."

Sirius looked at Harry in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you, but first, give me your wand." Harry said seriously.

"Why?" Sirius asked with the same severity.

"Because I don't want you doing something before I explain everything."

Sirius nodded and reluctantly handed over his wand. "Now, care to tell me what's going on?"

Harry took a deep breath and opened the parlor door. "Come on in." he said.

Sirius's eyes widened as he watched Belatrix LeStrange and Narcissa Malfoy enter the room. Then they narrowed. "Harry, you'd better explain quickly before I take my wand back." he said menacingly.

"Sirius, how much do you know about your father's business deals?" Harry asked.

"My father was a right, ruthless bastard in all regards of life. And he would have sold his mother for a bottle of Ogden's finest." he said.

"Well, in Belatrix's betrothal contract, he included a curse called 'Voluntas Viro'." Harry explained, "It causes-"

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Sirius bellowed. "And mother wondered why I would run away."

"I take it, you know what this spell does." Harry concluded

"Yeah, it's worse that the bloody impirius curse."

"That's what I reckoned." Harry said. "Unfortunately, I had to render her a single, houseless, sqib."

"I see. Annul the marriage stops the curse, removal from the family stops it from coming back, and taking her magic strips her of the mark." Sirius said in recognition. "I supposed you used her trying to kill me to remove her magic?"

Harry nodded.

Sirius walked over to Belatrix and put his took a hold of her shoulders. "Bela." he said softly.

The woman in question finally looked up into is eyes and he saw that they were clear, but full of horror, regret, and pain.

"I am so sorry that he did this to you." he said. "If he were alive, I would spit in his eye before I killed him. But for now, let's worry about setting this right. Unfortunately Harry can't just give you your name and magic. Family law prevents it, but you can earn it. I'm sure we can figure something out."

"For now I would like her to be the black family potioneer." Harry said, "I understand that she was quite the expert when she was younger."

"If it weren't for my marriage, I was hoping to become a potions mistress." She said quietly, "Another thing to thank my uncle for denying me."

"Well, I can help with that." Harry said. "I just happen to have some tomes that would make many potion masters salivate. And once you regain your name, I will be happy for you to take your exam to become one."

Belatrix's eyes shone. "Do you truly believe that I can?" she asked.

"Well, if what Sirius says is true, then yes on both accounts." Harry said.

A tear fell from her eye. "Thank you, Milord." she whispered.

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked later in the Gryffindor common room.

"'bout as well as it could, I guess." Said Harry. "I really didn't expect to feel so horribly about it."

"I'm not surprised, Harry." she said as she hugged him. "For all your bluster, you such a softy."

Harry looked at her strangely, "I would have expected you to have a problem with it though. It was just a couple months ago that she crucio'd you."

She shrugged. "If I hadn't known about that curse, I would've been furious." she explained. "But now I know that it wasn't her fault. She was just as much a victim as I was."

Harry sat and held his girlfriend deep in thought. How could someone be so selfless as to endure that torture and still be so understanding toward her attacker. True; she wasn't held under the unforgivable long, but even a second is too long with that curse. Harry had a LOT of personal experience.

They stayed as they wee for a while before saying their goodnights and heading to their respective beds. Hermione in her dorm, and Harry in his private quarters. He laid awake thinking about the events of the day. He accomplished more against voldemort and his death eaters today than the order has done in months. In the course of a couple of hours Harry had been able to take away Riddle's top supporter, the wife of another, and about half of the Malfoy money.

On the other hand, Harry was not expecting to be effected so profoundly by Belatrix. He expected her to lash out against him before he took her magic away. Instead she accepted the punishment. She had cried, but didn't beg or attack him. She just cried.

Harry drifted off, hoping that the next day wasn't an emotional rollercoaster.

While Harry was drifting off, Draco opened the letter that had been dropped off by his mother's owl. It wasn't a long letter but what was written was a blow to his family.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_The new Lord Black has been named and it is Lord Harry Potter-Black. He has offered me a chance to escape the abuse of your father. He has dissolved our marriage and reclaimed my dowry for me to live on. For this I am forever grateful._

_The other reason for this letter is to inform you that Lord Black has extended the same offer to you, my son. As long as you have not taken the Dark Mark, you are welcome to become Draco Black and leave your father to the Dark Lord. I urge you to consider this option. It is still possible to avoid your father's fate. Remember that I love you, My Son, and only want for your safety and happiness. Please consider this. I await your word._

_Your Mother._

_Draco read the letter three times, trying to decide whether it was real or not. How could this happen? Potter is Lord Black? This is an outrage. Draco was the closest blood relative to Sirius Black. It should have been him! And what of his mother turning blood traitor and leaving his father? To top it off, she had the audacity to ask Draco to join her. This simply will not do. Father will not allow it. How dare she betray him! And to take gold that rightfully belonged to House Malfoy! It would not stand. Draco decided to inform his father of this immediately. If his mother wished to leave them, than she would have to suffer like the other blood traitors and the mud bloods._

_Hermione was sitting in the common room when the two people she most wanted to avoid sat on the couch on either side of her. Lavender and Parvati had been trying to get her to gossip about her and Harry's relationship for days, and she was becoming quite annoyed._

"_Alright, Hermione." said Lavender. "I know that you won't talk to us about the good stuff, but you must tell us something."_

"_Really?" Hermione asked as she continued trying to read. "Must I?"_

"_Yes." Said Lavender unfazed. "Just how did the most eligible boy in school get to be so thick and Hard in all the right places?" she smirked as she finished._

_Hermione looked up from her book and rolled her eyes at the double meaning. "As for how he got in such good shape, he has been on a rigorous workout regiment involving weight training, calisthenics, water therapy, and aerobics. As for the 'not so mature' version of that question, I do not know as he and I are not ready for that type of relationship just yet."_

"_Come off it, Hermione." said Parvati. "You cannot honestly tell me that you don't want to ravish him in the most savage and blissful way."_

_Hermione couldn't think of a reply. She blushed as she remembered the dreams she had been having lately. Many of them were described perfectly by Parvati's last comment. She felt her face heat up as she blushed._

"_Oooh!" squealed Lavender, "Miss Hermione has been having naughty thoughts. She is one of us!"_

_Ignoring Hermione's discomfort, Parvati continued, "So, we know that you two haven't gone all the way. That much is obvious, Have you shared a few snogs at least?"_

_Hermione buried her face in her hands trying to stop the insane amount of blood flow from her face. Finally, she asked "Why is it so important to know about Harry and My private life?"_

"_because he is so hot." said lavender emphatically. "We want to know what we're missing."_

"_Come on, Hermione. For once just be one of the girls." pleaded Parvati. "We promise we'll play nice."_

_Hermione finally relented. Hopefully, if she gave in and said a few things, they would leave her alone. "We've snogged quite a bit." she started. She saw the expectant look on the two girl's faces. "And, Cho is so stupid for not taking advantage of Harry's skills at it when she had the chance." _

_Once that was out, it was quite easy for Hermione to tell the girls all about the advantages of being the girlfriend of the boy-who-lived. The girls would ask questions and she would answer truthfully as they never wanted to know anything that would put her or Harry at risk. Before she knew it they had been talking for an hour and a half and there were four or five other girls listening._

_When she went to bed that night, she wondered how she got pulled in to such gossip. After a few minutes thought, she discovered that she really did want to talk about it with someone. Part of her really wanted to tell someone how good it felt to have Harry's hand fisted in her hair as they kissed. Or to have his hands roam her back, touching all that he could reach. And (she could admit this to herself) a small part of her liked the envy the other girls showed. With thoughts of Harry and more than snogging in her head, Hermione fell asleep._

_AN: I am so sorry for the delay. My problem was that I knew what I wanted to do, I just didn't know how to express it. As for some of the problems with the whole 'fiancés' thing, I apologize. I plan on going through and fixing that problem. The multiple wives thing was for another story that I have decided not to post because I don't think I can do it. Plain and simple, I can't see Harry falling in love with more than one woman. And even if he could it would be unfair as he will inevitably be closer to one of his wives than the other. And the other girl would have to live her life knowing that she is only second best to the other woman. I just have too much respect for women to do that._

_I hope that the Belatrix thing worked out ok for you guys. Personally I always saw her as a tragic character. There had to be a reason for her insanity. We often heard Sirius talk about how dark his family was and I wouldn't put it past his father to do something like that. Especially if there was something in it for him._

_Again thank you for reading. Please if you review ( which I hope you do) try to keep the negative comments to a minimum. Objective criticism is appreciated, insults are not. _


	6. the Times, They are a changin'

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all of his friends. I am not making any money from this fic. However I _am_ playing in her world without adult supervision. Bwahahaha!

AN: I would like to thank everyone on the reviews. I do appreciate them, they let me know what I am doing wrong and also give me encouragement.

Also there was a question regarding Harry's bloodlines. The question was basically 'Would Harry have to get another wife for the Gryffindor Line?' the answer is no. the Potters are directly descended from the Gryffindors. They are basically the same line. Same with Ravenclaw. If Harry wanted to re-establish all of his houses, he would need to have four children (preferably sons) one for each house.

Harry Potter and the Change of Fate

By Uncle Potter

Chapter Six

The creature once known as Tom Riddle sat in his obsidian throne in the heart of Malfoy Manner with one of his ancient tomes in his lap as he looked diligently for a solution to his quandary. He killed the Potter brat. He saw the life drain from the boys eyes. How could the little shite be shopping for school supplied in Diagon Alley? How could he be giving interviews to the daily bloody prophet?

The only answer could be Albus Dumbledore. The old man had to have known some arcane spell or ritual to return the boy's soul to his body, therefore bringing him back to life. Or perhaps the spell was done prior to his death to prevent his ultimate demise. Either case, magic like that could not be ignored. Voldemort had to find it. Any knowledge that could prevent death, or reverse it, is knowledge that must belong to Lord Voldemort.

Another problem was the fairly dramatic decrease in his core's power. He was still one of, if not the, most powerful wizards in history. But the loss of power made him nervous. His going theory was that when Dumbledore revived Potter, he drew on the boy's connection to him. That may also explain why he could no longer see into the boy's mind or feel his emotions. Yet it worried him. If Dumbledore had found a way of sapping his power, it would prove disastrous. So he studied.

He had gone through almost all of his dark magic tomes, and found nothing that could explain what had happened. Surely the magic to return someone to life was dark. He could not think of another option. Perhaps he just didn't have the right books. Dumbledore must have them hidden away for his own purposes. It would be just like the old fool to hoard knowledge that he felt was too powerful to share.

Voldemort decided that he needed a way to get his hands on the old man's private collection. There was bound to be a virtual treasure trove of magical information in those volumes. After all the old man has had well over a century to collect them. They would be a welcome addition to Voldemort's personal library. Now he just needed to decide the best way to get them.

The month of September went by in a blur of study and training. Of course he made sure to set aside a little time each evening to spend with Hermione. However his schedule was hectic. Every day saw double lessons with the three required core classes he would need to teach the DA. He really wished the Headmaster would have warned him about this as he could have started his studies during the summer.

Finally, it was October 1st and Harry had just finished his transfiguration N.E.W.T exam. He was confident in his defense, and pretty sure he did well in charms, but there were a few tricky questions in the theory section of his transfiguration exam. He had to get an E or better in each subject in order to teach.

He was happy that he didn't have to sit in suspense for very long. Professor Marchbanks told him that, since he was the only appointment for that day, she would have his scores before he returned to Hogwarts. He watched nervously as she graded his theory exam, just as he did with his other two. It seemed like hours before she looked up to him.

"Mr. Potter-Black, I have reviewed your examinations and have your scores documented." she said as she handed him a sheet of parchment.

Harry took a calming breath and read the parchment:

**N.E.W.T. Scores for Harry James Potter Black**

O- Outstanding

E- Exceeds Expectations

A- Acceptable

P- Poor

D- Dreadful

T- Troll

Subject Theory Practical Overall

Transfiguration E O E

Charms O O O

Defense against the Dark Arts O* O* O*

*=extra credit

Harry sighed in relief. He had the grades required for his teaching position. Also, he had unrestricted access to the Hogwarts library. That would prove useful. So many possibilities went through his head. Sure he would still have to endure potions with Snape. But he usually enjoyed herbology. He really didn't have time for other classes though. He would have liked to join Hermione for arithmancy. But he figured that he could learn from the painting of Rena.

He thanked the examiner for her time and left the hall with a smile. He was walking to the floo when he heard someone say his name.

"Lord Potter-Black." Harry turned to See Percy Weasley walking quickly toward him.

"Can I help you, Jr. Undersecretary Weasley?" he asked cordially.

Percy stared at his shoes for a moment, obviously trying to build up his nerve. "Lord Potter-Black, on behalf of myself and the ministry of magic, I would like to formerly apologize to you for the slander of your good name and standing-"

Harry cut him off with an upraised hand. "The Lord of Houses Potter and Black are not interested in the apologies of the current Jr. Undersecretary." said Harry sharply. Percy's shoulders slumped in defeat before Harry continued. "However, I Harry, would be more than willing to hear one from my old friend Percy." he added kindly.

Percy raised his gaze to the young man before him. It wasn't that of a Lord of two Ancient and Noble houses. Nor was it the magical Duke of Briton. There before him stood Harry Potter. The boy who, before his second year, accidentally said diagonally instead of Diagon Alley, ending up in Borgin and Burks. The boy who had become a fast friend to his youngest brother and something an obsession of his sister. He sighed

"You are right, Harry. It was I who wrote those remarks in that letter to Ronald." He looked Harry in the eyes and said, "I apologize, Harry. If there is anything I can do to make amends, please tell me."

"Actually," Harry said "There is something you can do."

"Yes?" Percy said expectantly.

"I would like you to have dinner with your parents sometime in the next couple of days. Spend some time with them." he said, "Your parents love and miss their son. And I know you want a better relationship with your family. Take it from me, once they're gone, it's too late." saying his piece he nodded goodbye to the estranged Weasley and disappeared into the floo, leaving a thoughtful Percival Weasley.

A moment later Harry stumbled out of the floo into the headmaster's office. Albus looked up from some parchment and regarded Harry with a small smile. Harry smiled, as well and handed his scores to the headmaster.

Albus looked them over and casually said "Ah, things are finally in order. Now we must set up a teaching schedule for you. Do you believe that you can start your classes this week or should we set them for Monday?"

Harry looked at the antiquated headmaster intensely. "Aren't you just a little relieved?" he asked. "It was possible for me to fail at least one of them, after all."

"Not at all, Harry" Albus said happily. "Relief would insinuate that I had thought you might not do well. The thought of you not getting your N.E. never occurred to me, so obviously, I had no reason to feel relief to your scores."

"Your capacity for faith is inspiring, Albus." he said as the headmaster viably brightened at Harry referring to him by his given name. "And I believe Monday would be best. I have a rudimentary schedule prepared. We can work out the details tomorrow, if you wish."

Albus smiled and nodded. "That would be satisfactory, Professor Potter." he said with his customary twinkle.

Harry smiled brightly, "Than tomorrow after breakfast, than."

"Yes, that will be fine." the headmaster said. "Now I believe that there is a certain witch in the library waiting to hear from the newest member of the staff." Harry's smile never dimmed as he nodded and left the office.

Harry and Hermione walked into the potions classroom, later that week. Harry hated still having to take this class. He knew, however that he wasn't great at potions, even with Rena's help. So he didn't take the early N.E.W.T. He walked into the dungeon awaiting the verbal attack that Snape would inevitably launch.

Snape's cloak billowed behind him dramatically as he strode to his desk. He waived his wand at the chalk board and the directions for a blood replenishing potion appeared there upon. Harry started preparing the ingredients near his cauldron. He started mixing the different components, made sure bluebell flame was at the right temperature, and stirred clockwise twice, then counter clockwise three times.

Snape was walking around the room, checking the progress of the different students. He had nodded acceptingly to most of the Slytherins. (Nott was still on his hit list from getting caught the previous week) and passing by acceptable potions of other houses with barely a glance. He had berated Neville for how slow he was going. Neville was working at a slow, deliberate pace and getting good results, yet Snape had to attack the shy Gryffindor.

He then, made it to Harry's table. He looked at Hermione's potion, saw that it was perfect, and moved on to Harry's. as he made it to Harry's cauldron he made a show of 'accidentally' knocking it over, effectively soaking Harry and the floor with the partially brewed (and scalding hot) potion, Causing Harry to scream painfully.

Snape sneered at Harry and said "Potter! Look at the mess you have made with your clumsiness!" his sneer turned into a smirk. "Clean this up and start again. And twenty points from Gryffindor for disrupting class."

Harry glared up at the potion master, drew his wand and vanished the mess from the floor. He then started packing his potion supplies.

"What are you doing, Potter." Snape asked with venom in his voice. "I ordered you to begin the potion again."

"I am packing my things so that I can go to the Hospital wing." he said calmly. "I needed to be treated for having a cauldron full of scaling hot potion thrown on me. Then I shall contact another potions master and get trained by somebody who can actually TEACH."

"You insufferable brat!" said Snape scathingly, "You think because of your _fame_, you can do what you please. Well we shall have a word with the headmaster after class."

"Yes, Severus, lets." said Harry. He smiled to himself when he saw Snape's glower deepen. "I shall like to explain to him that you took an opportunity to attack me in the dungeon." he finished packing his supplies.

"You should know, _professor_, that I will not sit idly by and allow you to bully me and my fellow students anymore." Harry's voice was becoming so cold; one could almost see their breath. "And that warning from last year is in effect. If you continue to bully my friends and me, I. Will. Make. You. Regret. It! Don't mess with me on this, Snape. I'm done with your jealousy of my father." with that Harry stood and left the classroom.

An hour and half later Harry made it to the headmaster's office, where Snape and Dumbledore sat waiting. He nodded respectfully to Dumbledore and ignored Snape.

"Harry," Started Dumbledore. "Professor Snape has told me that you have decided to drop potions. Could you explain?"

"Yes, I can, Headmaster." said Harry. "After Professor Snape tipped my cauldron on me, he-"

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" Snape started

"I am more than willing to supply the penseive memory for you, Headmaster." Harry stated, "Would that suffice?"

Dumbledore nodded, scowled toward Snape, and motioned for Harry to proceed.

"And to make things clear, Sir, I am _not_ dropping potions. I am simply hiring someone else to teach me. I am also inviting Hermione, Ron, and Neville to join me in these lessons. I want to make sure that they have the same opportunities in this class as the Slytherins."

"Harry, I'm sure you are exaggerating." said Dumbledore. "Professor Snape is one of the foremost potions masters in the world."

"As I said last year, I am not questioning the Professor's credentials." explained Harry, "However; he has shown, in the last five years, which he has a special hatred for me and my friends. I refuse to put my future in jeopardy for the sake of a childhood rivalry between a teacher and my father. Professor Snape has shown that he is completely incapable of being objective in his classes. I have spoken to you about this countless times, Headmaster, and his behavior has gotten worse.

"Now I have read the rules and regulations. In rule 46 paragraph 2 it said that if a teacher is, for any reason, biased toward a student or group of students, that creates a conflict of interests. In the event of such a conflict, the student(s) may, if able, hire a private tutor for the class. I believe that Professor Snape's utter Hatred for the Potters and their friends creates a conflict if interests."

Dumbledore thought for a few moments. "Harry, I think I would like to view this memory of yours."

"Surely you can't be serious, Headmaster!" Snape said indignantly. "You would believe the words of this _boy_?"

"I have noticed the scorn he and his friends are subjected to from you, Severus." replied Dumbledore. "I am inclined to believe that Professor Potter is being completely genuine. His memory is to confirm his claims."

Harry stood and conjured a vial. He put his wand to his temple and pulled away a thin silvery thread, which he placed in said vial. He put a cork in the neck of it and handed it off to Dumbledore. The aged headmaster took it, and put it away in a drawer.

"Would you like some help in contacting a tutor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not necessary, Albus." Harry said, "I have been able to contact potions mistress Katrina Landley.

Snape started at the name. "Landley?" he asked incredulously. "You have procured the services of the second ranked Potions masters in the world?"

"Yes." Harry said simply. "It seems that she was on holiday, visiting England when I was able co contact her last week. I told her that I am in need of a tutor and she agreed. She asked me to call her if the need were to arise."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "Pity she could not join Severus in his duties as potion master. It would be most advantageous to have another potions master on the payroll."

"It would be good. But I'm afraid that Professor Snape may feel a bit put out by sharing his dungeon." Said Harry. "Is there anything else, Headmaster?"

"No, Harry." Dumbledore said, "Thank you, now I believe it time for a few words with Professor Snape."

Once Harry had left his office, Dumbledore looked at his potions master exasperatedly.

"Must you taunt him so, Severus?" he asked

"Yes, I must." said Snape easily. "It may seem petty and childish; Albus, but it will help him."

"Prey tell." Albus said intrigued.

"The angrier he gets at me, the more he trains to blow off steam." Snape said evenly, "Also, it may help him mature, which in turn, may save the life of a certain blond Slytherin. Draco has no idea just how close he has come to complete annihilation of his family."

"I see." said Albus, "I trust that you have tried your best to keep young Draco from starting anything with Harry."

"I have tried." Snape sighed. "I've even used the boys teaching status to persuade him, yet I think Draco is planning some way to hurt Mr. Potter. I just hope, for his sake, that he doesn't try to hurt Miss Granger. That would be all but to suicide."

"I agree. It would not surprise me to come across a betrothal contract for the two of them by the end of the year." said Albus.

"Let us just hope that Draco proved to be smarter than he was in the past." said Snape, "If he attacks Miss Granger, Mr. Potter will have legal rights to kill him. He'll nearly be expected to."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Snape went over to the cabinet and poured a brandy for himself and the headmaster. He needed a drink if he were to continue worrying for his godson. He knew that if he were to attack Potter himself, than he would be humiliated and that would be the end of it. However if his Girlfriend or one of his friends were attacked, than the consequences would likely be quite dire. He just hoped that Mr. Potter would be merciful.

A week later, Hermione was walking back to Gryffindor tower from the library. She was unworried due to notice the in all the house common rooms. The notice stated that Hermione, the Weasleys, the Creevys, and a few others were officially under the protection of houses Potter and Black. They had been pinned up for a few days. Harry insisted on it, though Hermione argued that she could take care of herself. Harry reasoned that he wanted to make sure that if one of them were attacked, he would have a legal way to make the guilty parties pay for their actions. So she was walking calmly back to her dorm when things went pear shaped.

As she passed a hall, she was grabbed by a pair of strong hands. Another covered her mouth so that she couldn't be heard. She felt her wand leave her pocket right before she was thrown roughly against the wall. She looked up to see Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Tracy Davies smirking at her.

"Malfoy, you had better let me go or-" she was cut off by Malfoy slapping her across the cheek.

"Don't talk to me, Mud blood." he snarled. "I think, perhaps it's time you were shown who your betters are."

He nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, who pulled her away from the wall. Tracy Davies punched her in the stomach. Hermione doubled over. Crabbe and Goyle held her arms while Nott held her head so that she stayed bent over. She felt her skirt lift over her lower back and then her knickers pull until they were ripped painfully from her.

"STOP!" she screamed. "HARRY WILL-"

"Potter will know nothing about this, Mud blood whore." Draco spat, "Amazing what one can make you remember with a few memory charms." Draco positioned himself as the other Slytherins laughed. "I'm going to take great pleasure of taking away the one thing that Potter actually wants from a filthy animal like you. Do you think he will still love you when you are no longer a virgin?"

Malfoy started to push when they all heard an enraged scream followed by something slamming into Malfoy. They Slytherins dropped Hermione, who crawled into a ball as far away from the fight as possible and cried.

Harry picked Malfoy up by his shirt, and physically threw him into the wall several feet away. As the blond teen started to slump to the floor, Harry caught him and held him in place. He then proceeded to punch him in the face an unknown number of times, intermittently kneeing him in the abdomen and groin. Through the whole beating, Harry never said one articulate word. Just grunted and growled. The time it took for Harry to have the Malfoy heir completely bludgeoned took about twelve seconds.

"Harry, Stop!" cried Dumbledore as he reached Harry in the corridor. He cast a petrifying charm to prevent him from his continued striking of Malfoy.

"Albus, you can't be serious!" Harry said angrily after Dumbledore released him. "He was trying to rape Hermione! By all rights, I should kill him and everyone that helped him!"

"Yes the law said that you can." said Dumbledore calmingly, "However, death is quick. Azkaban is not. And I just happen to have a senior auror on staff."

Harry started to calm. He stunned all of the Slytherins (they were unable to get away. The corridor was a dead end and they couldn't get past Harry or Dumbledore.) "Fine." he spat as he ran to Hermione.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted. "I'm filthy. He almost…" she trailed off into tears.

"Shhh, Love, its ok." he said as soothingly as he could. "I'll make sure that they can't hurt you or anyone else ever again. I'm here and I love you. I'll protect you."

"Harry," Dumbledore interrupted, "She must go to Poppy for a look over. Perhaps a calming draught."

Harry nodded. "Hermione, I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Harry told her softly. "I just want to make sure that you're ok."

"H-he s-said that all you wanted was my-"

"Malfoy is soulless poncy arse." Harry said sternly. "All I want from you is you. Your love keeps me going, Mione. He would never understand that."

Harry looked back at the headmaster. "If Malfoy doesn't get a proper punishment from the ministry, he'll get one from me." he stated. "I will not tolerate slacking of in justice for the sake of a few galleons." he then turned and walked Hermione up to the hospital wing without another word.

Dumbledore enervated the bound Slytherins. For the first time since Grindalwald, there was almost true hatred in his voice. "I almost hope that the ministry frees you." he said angrily.

Moments later, in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey literally had to force Harry to let Hermione lie down to be examined. As she looked her over, she asked Hermione to explain what happened. Hermione went on to tell her in detail how the Slytherins taunted her, then how they assaulted her, and finally how three of them held her while Malfoy poised himself to rape her before Harry pummeled him.

"Well, under normal circumstances, I would rip into Professor Potter for causing harm to a student." said the mediwitch. "However, considering what happened her tonight, I'm impressed with the amount of restrain the showed."

"Don't be impressed." Harry said darkly, "The Headmaster is the only reason that those things are still alive."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry thoughtfully for a moment. She finally nodded saying, "I understand, Lord Potter. Well, she is in good physical health, so I see no reason that she doesn't go on to her dorm."

"I don't think so, Madam." said Harry. "I think it would be best if she stayed in my quarters for tonight. She doesn't need to be alone tonight, and I want to be with her."

"I couldn't agree more." Dumbledore said as he approached. "In times like these, one could use a strong shoulder of a loved one."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Headmaster." he looked down to see Hermione had fallen asleep.

"I gave her a calming draught." Madam Pomfrey explained. "It would appear that she calmed enough to sleep."

"Is it safe to wake her?" Harry asked.

At her nod, Harry gently woke Hermione and explained that he was taking her to his quarters. She nodded her understanding and allowed him to lead her out of the hospital wing and on to his suite near Gryffindor tower. Once they were there, he led her to his room and laid her down, transfigured her school clothes into some comfortable pajamas and allowed her to sleep.

He got up to leave the room, but stopped when she softly called out, "Don't leave me, Harry."

I'm only going to write a letter to your parents." he said. "They have to know, and the sooner the better. I'll ask Albus if it would be possible for you to see them tomorrow as well. I won't be but a few moments, Love. I promise"

She calmed down a bit. "Alright, Harry. Please Hurry." she pleaded.

He quickly wrote down the events of the night as Hermione had unfolded them to madam Pomfrey. He then went to his floo and asked Albus for an opportunity for her to spend the next day with her parents. Albus told him that he would allow it if she had an escort of a teacher. Harry grinned and promptly volunteered for the escort. That done, Dumbledore loaned Harry the use of Fawkes to deliver the letter to the grangers.

After thanking the phoenix and sending the letter, Harry quickly cleaned up and changed into his pajama bottoms. He then lay next to Hermione. His girlfriend immediately turned and held onto him with her head on his chest and started to cry silently. For the next hour and a half, Harry let her cry while he would whisper to her that it would be alright. That he would never let them hurt her again. That he would always love her, no matter what. Finally she fell asleep in his arms.

"That sodding son of a bitch did WHAT?" Ron screamed the next morning.

Harry went to the Gryffindor common room to retrieve Ron. After getting him to a private room, he told Ron about what happened. Obviously, the youngest Weasley boy wasn't happy with the news.

"Ron, calm down, he's been arrested by Kingsley. Both I and Dumbledore witnessed it. And if he gets off, I'll settle it myself." Harry said as he did a very poor job of trying to calm his red headed best mate.

"Harry, please don't kill him." Ron pleaded, "I want to have a go at him."

Neither young man was smiling. Harry said, "I make no promises."

"Who helped him?" Ron asked ominously.

"Ron, I can't let you go after them." Harry said

"Harry, I can't believe you!" he said desperately, "They hurt Hermione! They helped that git try to rape her and you don't want to do anything?"

"I didn't say that." Harry said. "But Hermione needs her friends now more than ever. If you go after them, you WILL get expelled. And if they find out that I knew you were going to, I WILL get sacked and expelled myself. We will do her no good that way. Right now she needs us in a different way. She needs a shoulder to cry on and a hand to hold. Not an avenger."

Ron looked at Harry mutinously for a moment before realizing that Harry was right. He sighed. "Is she ready for visitors? I think I need to see for myself that she's alright."

Harry nodded and led Ron to his quarters where Hermione had finally gotten out of bed. She was curled up on Harry's sofa staring into the fire. She looked up when Harry and Ron came through the doorway and started when she saw Ron. She relaxed when she saw the gentle, supportive look on his face. He sat next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and allowed her best friend to hug and comfort her.

While Ron was comforting Hermione, Harry decided to go to the great hall. They needed breakfast, and Hermione was in no condition to go anywhere at the moment. He thought momentarily of calling Dobby, but felt that Ron and Hermione should talk for a while. Harry felt that he may have been monopolizing his girlfriend's time.

He was broken from his thoughts by Ginny. "Harry, What Happened?" she asked. "Hermione didn't come back to the Tower. There are rumors that she was attacked."

'Damn.' thought Harry. 'Great time for the rumor mill to find something true to talk about.' "I really can't talk about it right now Gin." he said.

"I don't need you to talk about it, Harry." she said in a voice that was too sweet to be safe. "I just need to know who they are."

"That's not for me to decide. Hermione probably wants to forget about it." he responded.

"Harry, she is hurt! How could you be so cavalier?" she asked angrily.

"Because, the ring leader has been arrested." he said before his expression went dark. "And justice WILL be done."

He was pulled from his conversation with Ginny by three people approaching from his left. He looked over to see that they were students from the Slytherin table. Harry grabbed his wand in preparation for the conflict. Imagine his surprise when the three students held out their wands, handle first.

'What the hell?' Harry thought. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabibi, and Daphne Greengrass were standing before him with their wands held out to him and their heads down in submission. Harry didn't know what to think about this situation as he was never given more than a crash course of pureblood custom. They appear to be waiting for something from him.

"Can I help you three with something?" he asked finally.

Ginny whispered in his ear, "You need to take their wands, Harry. They are trying to earn your trust."

"That doesn't make much sense." Harry said quietly, "By taking their wands, wouldn't that prove that I _don't trust them?"_

"_It's an old pureblood act. Back when houses needed to align for safety reasons, the lesser houses would show their trust by presenting their wand to the lord of the greater house. Hoping that if they showed their confidence in them, they would garner a bit of respect." Ginny explained._

_Harry smiled at the young red head. "Y'know, it's good to have pureblood friends."_

"_I'm cute, too." she said beamingly._

_Harry chuckled and brought his attention back to the Slytherins. By now, the great hall was all but silent. People from all houses were watching what was happening. Harry noted that many from the Slytherin table were looking as though murder was a good idea. The Gryffindors had a similar look, but they trusted their seeker. Harry accepted the wands, and the three other students bowed. Pansy (their appointed leader, apparently) spoke._

"_Lord Potter-Black, we three come to the houses Potter and Black to pledge fealty in exchange for protection." she said formally._

_Harry was thunderstruck. He thought for a few moments. "I must admit, that I'm a bit surprised by this." he said, "I was under the impression that the three of you hated me and everything that I represent."_

"_We are purebloods and proud of this." Pansy started. "We hold no aggression toward muggles or Muggleborns."_

"_You could have fooled me." Harry said without emotion. "After all, aren't you the one who has spent the last five years trying to make Hermione's life hell?"_

"_It was survival." she said simply. "Most Slytherins are pureblood fanatics. Draco was one of the worst. I was forced for my own well being, to follow his lead."_

_Harry was skeptical for obvious reasons. "Why should I believe anything you three say to me?"_

_Blaise answered this time. "If you wish, Milord, We would make a magical oath."_

"_Why are you doing this?" he asked_

"_We are Slytherins." Said Daphne, "We pride ourselves on our cunning. Unfortunately, that is something that has been sorely lacking of late. The majority of our house's attitude is going to cripple the wizarding world. By not embracing new blood, our lines will continue to wither and die due to inbreeding. I would align myself with the house of Potter because your father understood this."_

"_My father married a Muggleborn because he fell in love with her." he said defensively._

"_True." said Daphne "However, in most pureblood families that wouldn't matter. They would never thought of a Muggleborn as Lady of an ancient and noble house. Mistress, maybe, or even a second wife. Nut your father married her, and only her. This shows that he understood the dangers of pureblood arrogance."_

_Harry nodded. "That makes sense." Then he thought for a moment. "Will you three be in any danger if I took a few hours to think about this?"_

_Pansy shook her head. "Unlikely," she said, "We'll be spending most of our day with teachers. Unlike some of our housemates, we do not rely on our parents' money to get by in school."_

"_Alright." Harry said as he handed them their wands. "I shall contact you later today. I may have more questions."_

"_We shall try to answer them if we can, milord." Pansy said. _

_Harry nodded in reply and went to get a few things for the trio for breakfast. He had a lot to think about. He decided that he would discuss this with Hermione and Ron. He wasn't worried about Hermione's reaction for the situation, but Ron would hit the roof. _

_Harry returned to his quarters to find Hermione helping Ron with his transfiguration essay. He smiled at the two, knowing that it was really helping both of his friends. Ron was horrible with homework, and Hermione needed to be shown some normalcy. He watched for a couple more moments before the two best friends looked up and gave small smiles._

_He held up two plates. One with a normal English breakfast and the other with three times as much food. Ron eyed the plate as though he hadn't eaten in a week or more, while Hermione looked at hers with some hesitance. Harry sat the plates down on the coffee table, careful to avoid the books and parchment that cluttered it._

"_I have some news that should prove to be interesting." he said at length._

_Hermione looked up curiously. "Like what?"_

"_I was just offered a fealty oath by three Slytherins." he said, "Parkinson, Greengrass, and Zabini."_

_Ron voiced his opinion first, "WHAT? Slytherins. Harry, you know that you can't trust them."_

"_He would be a fool to trust them at face value." Hermione said. "But hearing what they have to say might not be a bad idea. If these three are serious, they would make good allies. They know more about politics than any of the Gryffindors, except maybe Neville."_

"_That's what I was thinking. They say that they still support the purebloods, but hold nothing against Muggleborns or half bloods." Harry was thoughtful for a moment. "I think I'll arrange for a meeting. I would like it if you were both there. Y'know balance and counterbalance, as it were. But if you're not feeling up to it, love…"_

"_No." Hermione said quickly, "I want to be there. And I think Ron should be there, as well. If this works out, he'll need to get used to being around them. Especially since they won't be safe in the Slytherin common room anymore."_

_Ron brooded for a few moments. "If they're offering fealty, Harry, they're serious. It's a pureblood thing. Did they offer their wands?"_

_Harry nodded._

"_Than they are behind you." Ron said in astonishment. "They either think you are more likely to win this war, or are in a position to get them out of the country if you can't they are asking for protection. What we need to wonder about is what their other motivation is."_

_Hermione looked at Ron in amazement. "Ron that was very open minded and mature reasoning. I am so proud of you."_

_Ron's face went red in embarrassment. "Don't get used to it." he said with a grin._

"_Never!" said Harry. "I suspect that when your children come to Hogwarts, they'll have written a whole anti-Slytherin song, complete with cannons and orchestra."_

"_That's right." Ron said with a happy smile, "And they'll have help by your sprogs."_

"_Really, Ron!" Hermione admonished, though her heart wasn't in it and a small smile was forming on her lips. "I would think that our children would have better things to do than bait the Slytherins."_

"_I don't know, Mione." Harry said mischievously, "I am the son and godson of marauders."_

"_Remind me to keep Sirius and Remus away from our children." she said amusedly, "They were bad enough of an influence on you."_

"_You wound me, Love" Harry said with mock offense. He then got a bit more serious. "So we're agreed? How about later today? Better to get everything out in the open."_

"_After classes." Hermione confirmed. "Say around six?"_

"_Done." said Harry. _

_A few minutes went by. "So I've got a free period" said Ron "How bout a game of chess?" _

_AN: I am soo sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I am having trouble keeping my muse happy as well as working. The real trouble is, I have all these different scenarios going on in my head and I'm having a hard time focusing on one story. I shall endeavor to do better in the future. I am also in the process of finding a beta reader so I can deliver a better story. When I find one, you'll know, because I'll mention them in my author's notes at the beginning of the chapter._

_Thank you again for everyone who reviewed. This next chapter I believe will involve Draco, Bella, Cissy, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lucius, and Fudge. But that's all I'm saying. *Smiles innocently*_


	7. teaching lessons

AN: I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. I am taking any and all advice to heart and hopefully will improve the story as a whole.

As for a question I was asked; Harry didn't kill Draco because the headmaster stopped him, and Hermione needed him. That's all. Though, Draco will get his comeuppance. That will happen soon.

Disclaimer: Nope he belongs to JKR. And she refuses to share. Mean ole woman.

Harry Potter and the Change of Fate

By Uncle Potter

Chapter seven

An unused classroom was where the six teens met. Harry conjured a table and six chairs. Three on one side and three on the other for the Slytherins. The meeting was set up later that evening. This had the added bonus of keeping Hermione's focus on the matter at hand instead of one Draco Malfoy.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited in said classroom for fifteen minutes when their counterparts arrived. Pansy arrived first, followed by Blaise, and lastly, Daphne. Pansy looked at the table and chairs with the three Gryffindors sitting on the far side. She raised an eyebrow at the semiformal arrangement. Harry nodded and motioned for them to sit.

Once everyone was seated, Harry started, "So, Miss Parkinson, Why would three pureblood families wish to pledge loyalty to my families?"

Pansy nodded as if she was prepared for this question. "Not all Slytherin purebloods are bigots, Lord Potter." she said politely. "We act that way to prevent too much conflict in our house. My family, for instance, made our fortune by working with muggle wineries. Blaise's family owns several large muggle farms in Briton and South America, and Daphne's family is related to Princess Diana through a squib branch of her family."

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads, impressed. "I see." said Harry thoughtfully. "But why would you be siding with me now? It's not like you didn't have five years to decide _not_ to ridicule us at every turn." Harry still remembered about pansy telling Skeeter that Hermione used love potions on himself and Krum.

Daphne spoke next. "We believe that this war will be ended by you, either a combination of the three of you, or the primary efforts of Lord Potter-Black. We also believe that you will not only end this war, but win it. We intend to be on the winning team."

"We can offer you support on a few different fronts." said Blaise said. "Between the three of us, we can teach you about wizarding politics, economy, and relations. We can help you prepare for you to take your seats on the Wizengamot, and help you understand what is expected of you as a lord of two ancient and noble houses. Not to mention, that I'm a damn fine dueler, Daphne has been studying to be a healer, and Pansy is the only person in the school who is better at potions than Miss Granger."

"I understand how you can be a benefit." said Harry thoughtfully. "But how do I know that you're telling the truth? And why do I get the feeling that you left something out?"

Pansy lowered her face for a moment. When she looked up, Harry could see tears threatening to make an appearance. She hid it well, but after the life Harry lived, he could see the signs of hidden pain.

"We are prepared to make wizards' oaths that we are being completely truthful, to answer your first question." She said, "And as to your second… well, I didn't want to tell you until after you had made a decision."

"Fair enough." said Harry.

They made their oaths worded perfectly so that they could not lie, omit information, or misdirect. Hermione wrote the oath and added that what was discussed between the six of them would not be uttered to another person without the support of the whole group.

Blaise, it turned out, was homosexual. His mother could not tolerate this and forced a marriage contract between him and Daphne. Neither was happy about this as they were both attracted to members of the Slytherin quiddich team. The only person in the room surprised by Blaise's admission was Ron. Ron couldn't think of any bloke with as many ex girlfriends as Blaise as anything but ladies' man. To Harry and Hermione, that was the first clue.

Pansy was a different story. It turns out that she exaggerated a bit when she was talking about her parents' tolerance of muggles and muggleborns. While Andrew Parkinson did indeed work with muggles, he did so only begrudgingly. He considered himself a true pureblood doing a necessary evil by dealing with the lower beings.

When they found out that Pansy was throwing her fate of fortune in with Harry Potter, they nearly exploded in rage. 'How dare you' they had said, 'consider noshing up with that mudblood lover'. They forbid her from speaking to Harry, however, when she outright refused to abide by their bigoted views, they expelled her from the family. The only reason she was at Hogwarts now, was due to the Potter scholarship fund that Edwin Potter established in 1824.

Harry thought for a few moments and looked around. Pansy looked confident. Blaise and Daphne looked stoic. Harry looked to either side of him. Ron looked pensive, while Hermione looked like she was near tears.

"Ya know, Pansy" Harry said after a few moments. "You almost had me fooled."

Pansy looked at him in shock and no small amount of anger. She had just poured her heart out to this man after making a vow of honesty. How dare he think she was being untruthful?

I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Lord Potter." she said stiffly.

"For a moment there, I almost thought that what you were saying didn't hurt you." he said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "But coming from someone who knows pain better than most, you can't hide it from me. My question is; is this real reason you came to me? Because if it is, than I don't know what it is I can do."

Pansy smiled a sad smile. "You don't listen well, Do you, Potter?" Harry smiled when she stopped calling him 'Lord' "I told you that my siding with you is what lead to my expulsion. I truly came to you because I believed that you were going to win this war. I want to help you in any way I can."

"What will you do during the hols?" he asked out of the blue.

"I… I'm not sure. I hadn't thought that far ahead." she said shamefully.

Harry thought for a moment. "Excuse us for a moment." he said politely as he stood and motioned for Hermione and Ron to do the same.

In the corner Harry put up a silencing charm and asked, "What do you think?"

"Well you know they're telling the truth." Ron said, "Hermione wrote up the oath for them and it was flawless."

Hermione smiled brightly at Ron for the compliment and gave her opinion. "I think you should help them. They have much to gain if you succeed. And they seem to believe in you. Pansy seems most adamant about it."

"You also have their respect, Harry" Ron said. "Purebloods would never allow themselves to be humbled in front of someone unless they truly believed that they were worthy. As much as I hate the idea of helping Slytherins, I think you don't have any better options."

"I was thinking along those lines. I don't trust them with any secrets or to watch my back, but they will do what they think serves them. They want to be on the winning team." they other two nodded in agreement.

Harry smiled, "I wonder if they realize just how Gryffindor they're being right now." Hermione chuckled. Harry's smile brightened at the unexpected yet welcome sound. Together they turned and Harry dropped the silencing charm. They sat back at the table.

"We talked about it." said Harry, "And I am willing to help you three." The three Slytherins let out a relieved sigh. "We should let it be known that I really don't trust you three yet. That is something that you will have to earn."

The three teens nodded in understanding and in unison, dropped to one knee.

"What are you-" he started

"They're making their fealty pledge to you, Harry." Ron said. "It's tradition. If someone gains the protection from a noble house, they pledge fealty. They cannot betray you unless you release them from their oaths."

Harry nodded in understanding

One by one they each made their oaths of loyalty. When one was done, Harry would accept it and they would kiss his house ring. Harry was completely mortified. Six months ago he was a poor wizard who didn't even have cloths that fit properly. Now he was taking responsibility for the safety of people that he didn't really know.

"Go back to your dorm rooms. I'm going to talk to the headmaster to see about other accommodations." said Harry, "I don't think you'll find the Slytherin common room very welcoming after your show at breakfast."

Before they could leave he stopped them and pulled out a small mirror. "Headmaster Dumbledore" he said clearly into it.

Albus's face appeared after a moment. "Harry, what can I do for you?" the old man said politely.

"Headmaster, A threesome of students from Slytherin has come to me to ask for house protection, and I have accepted them. I am wondering if there might be other rooms for them as I don't believe that Slytherin house will be safe for them anymore and I can't see resorting them.

"Ahh, I see, Professor." Albus said amicably. "Why, I believe we have a set of rooms near your personal chambers that should do nicely. Please forgive me, but I took the liberty of having their belongings brought up after seeing the display this morning."

Harry smiled at the old man. He didn't fully trust him, but he wanted so much for Albus to be the old grandfather substitute that he used to be. "Thank you, headmaster. That is better than I had hoped. Shall I have dobby escort them to their new rooms?"

"That would be fine, Professor." Albus said and the mirror went blank.

After having the hyper active house elf take the Slytherins to their rooms, Harry looked over to Ron.

"Hey, mate." he said quietly, "D'ya mind if I have a bit of a talk with Hermione? She's still a bit bothered."

"Yeah, Harry." said Ron, "I'm going to see if I can find myself a bird, as well."

Harry chuckled and turned back to Hermione, who was looking over the notes that she had been making regarding the meeting. She was concentrating on the parchment; however he could tell that her heart wasn't in it.

"Love," he started. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She looked up from the parchment and into his eyes. "Oh, Harry." she said, "It's nothing important."

"Bollocks." Harry said "You've gone through something awful, Hermione. I want to help you."

"Harry, its nothing." she started, but saw the look of concern in her boyfriend's eyes and gave in. "I just can't believe that I let that… thing touch me."

"Well, Mione, there were four others there to help him." Harry said placatingly, "I'm certain you didn't _let_ him do anything."

"But, Harry, they took my wand!" she exclaimed nearly in tears of frustration. "I should have been able to stop them."

"Love, you weren't ready for Malfoy to be stupid enough to attack you in a corridor." Harry soothed, "but I can protect you now."

"Harry, You can't be with me all of the time." she said, "And I don't want that, I don't want to depend on someone else all of the time."

"I know, Hermione." Harry started, "But I _can_ help you train and prepare for problems, should they arise."

Hermione continued to look at him. Finally she said "Alright. When should we start?"

"Why not now?" he said as he took her wand away. "Summon your wand to you."

She narrowed her eyes. "You know that I can't"

"I know no such thing." Harry said. "All you need is the will to do it." her eyes narrowed further.

"Fine, maybe I should give you a bit of theory, yeah?"

"That would be nice." she answered

"Right then," Harry started. "Magic itself is just energy that we can manipulate and shape how we see fit. In its raw state, it works like electricity."

Hermione was paying rapt attention. Not only was what Harry teaching her incredibly important and extremely interesting, but he was using muggle means to teach advanced magic. Also she found Professor Harry to be very sexy.

"Now" Harry continued, "You know that electricity needs a conductor in order to be manipulated. This is what wizards and witches use wands for. Many will tell you that your wand makes your spells more powerful. This is not true. All a wand does is focusing the spell to a smaller area so that it appears more powerful.

However at this point we're talking about magical conductors. Wood is generally NOT a good conductor for energy. It is in fact just a casing for the real conductor; the core. Wand cores make a connection to the witch or wizard which allows for us to channel our magic through them. Now before I go any further I want to ask you, what are some good conductors for energy?"

Hermione thought for a few moments, "Water is an obvious one." Harry nodded. She continued, "There are steel, and iron and various metals."

"Go on." Harry coaxed

"And graphite. That's all I can think of at the moment." Hermione said.

"Right," lectured Harry, "And the one thing those last few have in common is carbon. Carbon is the best conductor for energy, whether it is electrical or magical. Can you think of anything else that has a good amount of carbon and water in it." he smiled.

Hermione immediately brightened. "We do." she said. "We are all carbon based. Humans, animals and plants. Plus our bodies have over 70% water which is also highly conductive, so anyone can do wandless magic if they wanted."

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Harry said brightly. "Our bodies are created as the perfect focal tool for our magic. All we need to do is teach ourselves to will the magic without a wand. In fact, wands were originally used as teaching tools for young magicals."

Hermione stood up excitedly. "Harry this is incredible. If I can mentally train myself to work without a wand, I never have to worry about being disarmed. I'll always be able to defend myself!"

"That's kind of the point, you know." said Harry.

Hermione smiled brightly. "Harry, this is simply amazing!" she gushed. "If other magical theories can be explained by using science, a whole new field of research opens up for us."

"I don't know, 'Mione." Harry said thoughtfully, "The Dept. of Mysteries might be working on this thought process as well."

"Maybe, Harry, but they aren't sharing any of the findings with the general public are they?" Hermione countered.

Harry thought about it for a moment. "True, just promise me something, please."

"What is it, Harry?" she asked worriedly

"Promise me that you won't forget food, drink, or your boyfriend while doing your research." he said half jokingly.

Hermione saw the worry in his eyes. "I promise, Harry." she said consolingly. "I love you too much to let something as trivial as books get in the way."

Harry smiled and her heart melted. It was rare for her to see a true, unhindered smile from Harry. True, he smiled often enough, especially these last few months. However, his smiles were usually tempered with a hint of apprehension. As though he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Always prepared for whatever happiness to be taken away from him. It made Hermione's heart break.

She also thought about Harry's 'relatives'. Those monsters that he is forced to call family. Over the last few months, she learned a little about Harry's upbringing, and she couldn't believe theses people were not in prison for what they did to this kind, brave, loving young man.

She kissed Harry and they walked to the library. Hermione knew that Harry had a busy schedule, so she had made arrangements for an escort beck to the common room. Upon reaching the library they noticed Neville and Luna waiting. Harry smiled in relief at his friends. He gave her another kiss and excused himself so that he could take care of a some of his many responsibilities.

"Hello, Hermione." said Luna as Hermione reached the couple. "Does Harry realize that he has rumpletubs surrounding him? You seem to be hosting quite a few, as well."

Hermione was going to let the question go. But she simply had to know, "Luna, what exactly IS a rumpletub?

"They are tiny creatures that eat negative feelings." Luna said dreamily. "They usually leave a person feeling happy or at least very content."

Hermione smiled at the fifth year Ravenclaw. "We weren't aware of them." she said "But, I know that I am definitely feeling the effects."

Luna seemed to focus on Hermione for a moment. She then smiled a knowing smile. "That is really good news, Hermione." she said without a hint of dreaminess. "You and Harry deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione said. Her face then took on an excited look. "Harry spoke to me earlier today, and it made me think. Luna are you in the mood to help me with a project that might make magical history?"

Luna perked up at this. "What are you thinking?" she asked quickly

Hermione smiled "What do you know about muggle science, particularly physics?"

Luna looked at Hermione and a new wave of giddy joy ran through her at the thought of new knowledge.

Meanwhile Neville watched the conversation, only understanding every few sentences. 'lucky I brought my herbology homework.' he thought as the three friends went into the library.

While Hermione, Luna, and Neville were in the library, Harry went to the headmaster's office. After whispering the password (Jawbreaker) to the gargoyle, Harry stepped past the sentinel and onto the moving staircase. Harry knocked on the headmaster's door once he stepped off of the staircase and heard Dumbledore admit him.

"You asked to see me, Headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, and please call me Albus." he said yet again.

"Sorry, Albus." Harry said sheepishly, "Old Habits."

"Understandable, Your parents also had a difficult time adjusting to the change in status." Albus said. "However, I summoned you here to let you know that in three days time, you are to be at the ministry to claim your seats on the Wizengamot. You will also be able to make your case against Mister Malfoy."

"I see." said Harry thoughtfully, "What are the chances of Malfoy actually facing justice?"

"It is difficult to say, Harry." said Albus, "On one hand the, Cornelius wishes to stay in your good graces, on the other, Lucius Malfoy has recently been 'exonerated' and still holds much influence in the ministry. It could go either way."

Harry thought for a few moments. "Well, I guess that I'm lucky that I know two people who can help me with pureblood laws and customs." he said. "I can find a way to make sure the little bastard pays for what he did to Hermione."

Albus looked at Harry apprehensively. "Harry, revenge resides on a slippery slope." he said. "It could be argued that Tom Riddle started his reign of terror on the platform of revenge."

Harry shook his head. "This isn't revenge, Albus. If the ministry does their job, Malfoy has nothing to fear from me personally." He looked into the headmaster's eyes. "However, if Malfoy money can keep him from Azkaban, then I will take matters into my own hands. I will not have someone attack someone that I love and walk away unpunished simply because of how much gold they have I their vaults."

This seemed to mollify Albus. "I understand, Harry. More so, I agree. However it is unfortunate that Mister Malfoy could not be swayed from the dark."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Unfortunately, Albus, in order to save someone from that kind of darkness, one has to want to be saved. They can't be forced or coerced."

"Alas, Harry, you are absolutely correct." the old wizard said sadly.

Friday came almost too quickly for Harry. As he walked into the Wizengamot chamber, he felt that something big was going to happen. Today Malfoy was going to pay for what he did to Hermione, one way or the other.

The chamber was almost barren. There were one hundred seats in a half circle taking up most of the east, north, and west walls. On the south wall there was a raise dais with seats for the chief warlock, the minister, and the Director of the DMLE. Harry looked among the seats for his house crest. Finally finding it towards the front of the west wing, he took his seat and waited.

Soon after the other members of the Wizengamot flooded into the chamber and it no longer looked so barren. It took nearly ten minutes, but everyone found their seats. Moments later, Dumbledore, Fudge, and madam Bones took their seats as well. The hall went silent as Dumbledore banged his gavel.

"I, Chief Warlock Albus Percival, Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, now call into session this 4,992nd meeting of the Wizengamot. Let us speak of old business." he said.

The session went on in vain mostly for about an hour. They spoke about the death eaters and what should be done about them. During this time it was easy to point out death eaters and sympathizers. They were the ones who either meticulously shot down any proposition regarding punishment for death eaters, or said nothing. Out of the hundred members, Harry counted thirty. Nearly a third of the Wizengamot was filled with death eaters. There was no wonder that the purebloods were ruling Wizarding Briton with an iron fist.

Harry was pissed. It took a lot of his will to keep from just cursing the lot of them. Thirty death eaters in seats with this much power. How many of them had high power positions in the ministry. Harry was willing to bet a sizable amount that all of them did. How in the hell was Harry supposed to save the wizarding world with the deck stacked against him so badly. 'The answer,' Harry thought with a marauder's smile 'is to remove the offending cards.

"And now for new business." announced Dumbledore. "Bringing a legal matter to our attention is our newest member. Taking his seat today, The Wizengamot recognizes Lord Harry James Potter-Black."

Harry stood. "Thank you, Chief Warlock." He said as he walked to the center of the room. He was extremely grateful to Pansy and Daphne for their tutelage.

"I have penseive memories from three witnesses showing that one Draco Lucian Malfoy attempted to rape and cause further harm to Hermione Jane granger, a muggle born witch under the protection of two ancient and noble houses. I move for immediate conviction."

The chamber got quiet. No one said anything at all. Harry was waiting for an argument, but none came. Dumbledore was going to ask for examination of the defendant until Fudge spoke up.

"My apologies, Lord Potter, but it was the decision of the ministry, that there was not enough evidence to warrant a trial against scion Malfoy. The case was dropped."

Harry was expecting this. He looked to the side where Malfoy smirked at him. "I see." he said. "Well, I guess that if the ministry isn't going to punish criminals, then it falls to me."

Fudge's face turned red with anger at those words from Harry. But before he could voice his outrage Harry spoke loudly and clearly.

"DRACO LUCIAN MALFOY!" he called "I LORD HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK CHALLENGE YOU TO a DUAL OF HONOUR AGAINST BOTH OF MY HOUSES!"

There were gasps from all members of the Wizengamot. They all knew that if Harry were to win he would take half of the Malfoy family fortune. And Harry called for recompense for TWO houses. The Malfoy could conceivably walk out with one fourth of their fortune.

"NOW SEE HERE," The minister bellowed "I TOLD YOU THAT THERE WAS NOT ENOUGH EVIDENCE. YOU CANNOT JUST CHALLENGE PEOPLE FOR NO REASON!"

Harry calmly looked to Fudge. "I believe that you no longer have any say in the fate of scion Malfoy." he said. "I tried to do this your way. YOU denied justice. I saw what the accused was doing along with the chief warlock. It was your decision to allow him to get away with attempted rape. However if he weren't wealthy or a pureblood, Well, then I'm sure justice would have been served. However now that you have just told us that the ministry isn't going to punish the accused, you have no authority over what happens now. I claimed full line protection a month ago. I made sure that it was posted for all to see. I am well within my legal rights to kill him if I so choose."

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT! Fudge said. He really didn't like the idea of someone flouting his authority. It never crossed his mind that Harry was absolutely correct. He had no jurisdiction. "I WILL NOT HAVE SOME GLORY SEEKING-"

"Careful, Minister." said Dumbledore. "That line of thought could end with you facing Lord Potter-Black in an honour dual."

Fudge said no more.

"So, Scion Malfoy, do you accept my challenges. Or will you yield three quarters of your family fortune?"

Malfoy walked to the center. "What are the terms?" he asked angrily

"I will duel you on behalf of the house of Potter. We will choose a second to duel for the house of Black." Harry replied politely. "First blood, submission, or incapacitation. No unforgivables."

"Very well, Potter." Malfoy said as he raised his wand in salute.

Harry saluted as well and the two wizards bowed slightly. Malfoy started with a cutting curse. Harry easily avoided it and returned fire with a bludgeoning hex. The hex blasted through Malfoy's hurriedly conjured shield but didn't reach the blond boy, however, it did allow for Harry's summoning spell to hit his wand. Harry caught the foreign wand and cast two silent slightly overpowered cutting hexes. One took off the blond boy's right arm, while the other left a deep gash in his cheek.

Harry walked over to Malfoy, dropped his wand and said, "I understand that they can reattach your arm for you. But the scar on your face will remind you who your betters are." he walked to the side of the dueling area to wait for the final part of the 'trial'.

Lucius Malfoy stepped onto the platform and pulled his wand from his walking stick. He was that his idiotic whelp of a son would put him in this position. The brat had lost him half the family fortune to Potter, and now he had to defend half of what was left abruptly and with no idea as to whom he would be facing.

His eyes widened when he saw his former wife step upon the platform and bring her wand to salute. Quickly regaining his composure, he returned the salute. He understood that the rules remained from the last duel so he cast a slicing curse before bringing up his protego.

Narcissa pirouetted around the curse, and sent a powerful reducto at her ex-husband's shield, followed by three rapid fire bludgeoning hexes. These hexes caused the shield to shatter and she sent a cutting curse of her own. Lucius evaded her curse and sent a powerful bludgeoning hex at her followed by another. She was able to dodge the first; however the second knocked her to the ground, where she lay sprawled.

Lucius never thought that Narcissa was a very powerful witch. In fact the only reason he kept her after Draco was born was because of her pure blood and her increasingly good looks. He knew that she was a weakling and attacked her with overpowered spells. He wanted her to submit, to yield. Draco may have cost him half his remaining fortune, but he would get his satisfaction of hearing his former Lady beg for mercy. He walked over to her confidently and pointed his wand at her chest.

"Yield, Black." he said superiorly. "Lest I harm that pretty face."

Narcissa looked at Lucius with as much hate as she could muster. His wand was already pointing to the wizard's left leg as that was where her right hand landed when she fell. "Reducto!" she said angrily.

The scene that followed was one for the ages. Lucius Malfoy, the epitome of pureblood WIZARD superiority was just beaten soundly by the woman he had used as a whore for nearly twenty years. As his lower leg exploded, the pureblood lords were apoplectic at the scene, while the Ladies who knew about her treatment (some of their husbands were clients of the Malfoys, while others had the same treatment) were proud, though they were smart enough not to show it. Lucius screamed in rage and agony and lost his own composure.

"I'll see you in hell for this, whore! The Dark Lord will feed you to Greyback's pack!" he screamed as he raised his wand. "CRUCIO!"

Narcissa fell to the floor convulsing in complete and total agony as the curse struck her. The pain lasted for six seconds before Lucius's arm met the same fate as his leg thanks to Sirius Black. This was the last that Lucius knew as the blood loss and pain caused him to lose consciousness.

"Please see that he is healed before we set his trial, scribe." Dumbledore said calmly before looking at the minister. "Perhaps it would have been a good idea to allow the DMLE to investigate before signing off against prosecution."

As the platform lowered and the Wizengamot members calmed themselves, Dumbledore banged his gavel. He looked around at the faces of the people in attendance. The spectators were wide eyed and seemed to be in shock. The members had just settled back into their seats to continue the meeting wondering what else today would bring.

"Is their any more new business?" he asked the assembly.

Harry was about to stand when another lord beat him to it. "I move that Cornelius Oswald fudge be put on probation as Minister for Magic pending a full investigation into his administration, on the grounds that he has been circumventing the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to apparently protect his friends. How many other friends did the minister protect in this manner?"

There were gasps in the spectator's section. The members however were looking thoughtful. Dumbledore said, "Minister, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Cornelius could only shake his head as he thought about how he had completely misjudged Lucius.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "In favor of Probation?" almost all wands lit up. "All opposed?" three wands lit. "Abstained?"

None.

"Very well, Minister it is the decision of this body that you are to be under investigation regarding any possible misdeeds while you held the office of Minister for Magic. Upon the completion of this investigation, we shall convene once again to decide your fate." he banged his gavel. "Is there any more new business?"

Harry went back to his quarters that afternoon, tired and a bit sore. After he left Sirius as proxy for the Black vote, and Andromeda Tonks for the Potter vote, he decided to go to Grimmauld place for a workout. He then flood directly from his home to his quarters where he fell into what was becoming his favorite chair.

He sat there for several minutes relaxing his muscles before going to his work desk. His class started the next day and he wanted to be prepared. He looked over his schedule to make sure he had it memorized. On Tuesdays he would hold two classes for third years the first being Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, the second being Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Beyond that he would have to more classes for the fifth years with the same distinctions. Fifth years would be double sessions due to OWLS.

Wednesday he would take on the sixth years. Gryffindor and Slytherin first, then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. That grouping actually worried him. Malfoy may not be there to cause trouble, but there were plenty of other Slytherins with a grudge to bear. The 'Puffs and 'Claws had a bit of a rivalry as well, but it was more academic, that violent. These classes were both double classes.

He had seventh years come Thursday. Each of his two classes were to be two and three quarter hours long due to NEWTs. Ravenclaws and Gryffindor in the morning, Slytherin and Hufflepuff after lunch. He had been sitting in on seventh year DADA to see how they were getting on. From there he was able to decide the proper course of action.

After reviewing his lesson plans for the following day, he heard the portrait open and close. There were only two people who knew the password other than Albus. And the headmaster would always announce himself before coming to his suite. That left either Hermione or…"

"Please tell me that the Ferret is in Azkaban where he belongs." Ron said with an intensity Harry had never heard before.

Harry sighed. "Unfortunately he was never tried for what he did to Hermione." Harry said. Before he could finish Ron yelled.

"What?! Both you and Professor Dumbledore caught him! How could he get away with that? The bloody corrupt-"

Harry stopped his rant before he got on a roll. "WAIT, RON!" he yelled to get the red head's attention. He grinned and said "I said he wasn't tried. I never said he wasn't punished."

With that Harry explained to his best mate everything that happened at the Wizengamot. Ron laughed loudly when he was told that the Weasleys were almost as rich as the Malfoys now. He laughed even harder when he found out what Harry did with the money. Ten percent went into a vault for Hermione, another ten went into the Weasley family vault on the grounds that they had been tormented by the vile family for two generations and this was comeuppance, the rest went into a charitable organization that Harry started that's sole purpose was to acclimate the families of muggleborns to the Wizarding world. He aptly named it the Lily foundation.

The agonized screams failed to abate the rage of the being formerly known as Tom Riddle. Not only is the Potter brat alive, he's healthier than before and magically stronger. This made Voldemort nervous because he had noticed that his own power had significantly weakened. Not that any of his minions would ever know of this.

But the real reason for this particular bout of fury was the whelp writhing before him. Voldemort was originally pleased that Draco would take the initiative and attack Potter's mudblood bitch. However, he was unaware that Potter knew what it meant to be the head of two Most Noble and Ancient houses. Thus the Malfoy spawn had cost him not only a good death eater in Lucius, but the majority of the Malfoy fortune as well.

Lucius was, of course, worthless to him now. With no real money and lacking to appendages, he was more of a liability. The Blond was once a valued member of his ranks; however he always had a tendency to put his own ego before the fight ahead of him. He had failed the Dark Lord more than once due to this.

Draco, however, had promise. There was a ruthlessness that Voldemort liked to see in one so young. Perhaps if the boy could be trained to keep his ego in check, and make rational decisions in a fight than he could take the place of his father in his inner circle. Thus why the boy was writhing under the effects of the cruciatus curse. Hopefully this would teach the boy to be more careful in the future.

Voldemort lifted the curse after thirty seconds. It would not due to overtax the boy before he took the mark. To punish him too harshly would render him as useless as his father. He watched the whelp lie catching his breath. The boy eventually rolled off of his back and onto one knee.

"My apologies, My Lord." he said breathlessly, "I shall not fail you again."

Voldemort stared down at the Malfoy scion. "I shall forgive you this time, Draco. However you need training. I shall leave you with Dolohov. He is one of my most dangerous servants and shall teach you well." he looked to Anton Dolohov, "Take him away. Feed him and heal him. He shall begin his training tomorrow."

As the two walked out of his throne room, Voldemort sat back in deep thought. Potter had shown a great deal of patience in his duel with Malfoy. Also he had shown that he was adept with non-verbal casting. Severus had not mentioned that. Perhaps he should force the potions master to reveal his true allegiance. But not yet, no let Severus keep on as he has been. It would seem that he was living up to his Slytherin background and playing both sides, hoping to stand with the winner at the end. While Voldemort respected the traditions of his ancestor, one could not abide disloyalty. No he would allow Severus to play his game until he left himself no choice but to show where his loyalties truly lie.

Now, what to do about Potter? Voldemort understood that if allowed to progress at the currant rate the boy might be able to defeat him in a duel someday. This could not be allowed. No something would have to be done to stop his magical growth. However first he would have to figure out what caused the sudden spike in magical prowess that was lacking at the Ministry. This would require much thought.

AN: So there it is another chapter done. One thing I want to say is I'm going to stop using italics altogether. It seems that when I use them for one or two words, they take over the chapter once it's uploaded.

That being said, I'm sorry for the long delay in posting. Like I said in the beginning, I had no clue what was going to happen in this story. Now I know what I want to do with the characters, but I'm still trying to decide how to get them to that point, so it's taking a little longer than I originally thought.

For those who are upset about my grammar or spelling, I am truly sorry. I am dyslexic and doing my best. I have yet to hear from any of the betas that I have contacted but once I do, my writing shall improve.

Thank all of you who are enjoying this story. And for all of your reviews. I should also say that I will not be begging for reviews in my writing, but I will thank you all at the end of each chapter. I just want you to enjoy my work.


	8. potions and the rest of october

AN: thanks for all of the reviews. I shall be answering at least one question, dear readers. Thank you all for your support.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because slavery is wrong. And I'm also not making any money other than what my dead end job pays me.

Harry Potter and the Change of Fate

By Uncle Potter

Chapter 8

The following morning, Harry was preparing for his first class. He was not dressing in the traditional robes of a teacher of Hogwarts. He was currently wearing a pair of gym shorts, a sleeveless shirt and some trainers. If he was going to be teaching the practical aspect to defense, he figured that he would teach some physical exercises. He was just going over his plans when the Headmaster's head appeared in his fire.

"Professor Potter," he said jovially. "Before your first lesson, I was hoping that you would come to my office for a short meeting."

"Absolutely, Headmaster." Harry said, "Just give me a few moments to finish going over my lesson plan, sir."

"Of course, Professor." Harry could see the twinkle in Albus's eyes even in the fire.

Harry finished his task and stretched for a few moments before leaving to go to the Headmaster's office. He walked through the halls of Hogwarts receiving strange looks from the few people that were up at the early hour due to his choice in clothing. He approached the gargoyle and said the new password (Red Hots) the sentinel leapt aside to allow him entry.

Dumbledore bade Harry enter before he even knocked. He walked into the office to see Albus, Minerva, and a blond woman who was apparently the same age as his Sirius.

"Ah, Professor Potter." said Dumbledore. "I think that it is time for you to meet your new potions mistress." he turned to Harry's right. "Miss Katrina Landley. She is the third ranked potion mistress in the world, specializing in healing potions."

"Good morning Mr. Potter." she said in an American accent.

"Good morning Miss Landley. Thank you for taking the time to tutor me." Harry said. "I was wondering if you would mind taking on a few more students. I think that a few of my friends would appreciate it."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Mr. Potter. I hope that I won't meet too much resistance from professor Snape."

"Professor Snape is well informed of your presence madam." said Dumbledore. "I have also taken the liberty of assigning Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom of the new arrangements."

"Thank you, Headmaster." said Landley. "Mr. Potter, you and your friends will be led to my classroom for lessons Monday afternoon at two o'clock and again on Friday evenings at five. Is that acceptable?"

"Perfectly, Madam. And please call me Harry when we aren't in lessons. I would actually like to speak with you regarding a project that I was originally planned to work on with Professor Snape." Harry said. "I think it will prove to be fascinating for both of us."

"I look forward to it, Harry." she said after some thought. "Friday?"

"Friday, Miss Landley. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to my class." Harry nodded to everyone and left the office in higher spirits than he had entered. Perhaps he could help Moony after all.

Draco Malfoy was angry. His duel with Potter had been a fluke. There was no way a filthy half blood like him could honestly defeat a true pure blood like a Malfoy. There was just no way that his own magic was inferior to Potter's. It must have been luck. He was always too lucky. Draco couldn't wait to be there when the chosen one's luck was at and end.

His current hate towards Potter stemmed from the fact that he was being forced into menial labor as a form of training by Dolohov. Every time Dolohov found some imagined imperfection in Draco's performance, he would force the boy to do chores that was usually reserved for house elves. Draco was currently carrying firewood into the house so that the floo would be operational when needed. He vowed that once he was trained properly, he would make Dolohov pay for his disrespect. Potter took most of the Malfoy fortune, and most of what was left was taken by the ministry for fines. But he would bring the name back to greatness. Then they would all pay.

Hermione was just leaving the Great Hall for her first class of the day, Ancient Runes. She noticed that Neville wasn't too far behind her and Ron was next to her. There was a part of her that hated having a security detail. But she secretly liked the fact that others cared enough to make sure that she was safe.

She received a note that said that she, Harry, Ron, and Neville were to have an alternate Potions class and would never have a class with Professor Snape again. Their new Professor was an American potions mistress named Katrina Landley. She was apparently more renown in the potion community that Snape who was ranked number four, worldwide. Hermione was beyond excited to learn one of her favorite subjects from an unbiased expert. And the fact that she had specialized in healing potions was a bonus, as Hermione had been leaning toward being either a healer or working in the ministry for the rights of other magical sentient creatures.

Also there was the potion for Remus that Harry had been hoping to brew with Snape. She and Harry had been studying the notes and instructions from Rena's journal. Not only was she hoping that this would cure Remus's Lycanthropy, but lost knowledge was fascinating to any true scholar.

Harry entered his classroom and looked out to the twenty four students between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fourth years. It looked fairly even with eleven puffs and the rest Gryffs. They were all looking around nervously when, seeing as there were no desks. Also there were two curtained off areas that they had not expected.

"Welcome to the Defense Association." he started, "You maybe wandering about the rooms off to your left. Those are changing rooms and showers. Trust me you will need them.

"Starting today, we will be focusing on physical fitness. Can anyone tell me why physical fitness would be important in defense of yourself and/or others?"

Several hands rose. Harry called to a smallish brunette Hufflepuff girl near the front of the class. "Miss…?"

"Hanover, Professor. Michelle Hanover. "She introduced herself, "Fitness increases one's stamina."

"Ten points to Hufflepuff, that's a good answer." Harry praised "are there anymore?" he nodded to a Gryffindor boy with short blond hair that he didn't recognize.

"Stephen Rowel, Sir." he said, "Fitness will also make you stronger and with better reflexes."

"Excellent, Mr. Rowel, take ten points for Gryffindor." Harry beamed. "Also along with strength, stamina and reflexes comes agility. Agility will help you dodge curses and also allow you to get away if and when the possibility shows itself.

"I would like for you all to go into the changing rooms now, each is indicated either for witched or wizards respectively. In there you will find a change of clothes with your names on them. They will be your uniforms for this class. There are sleeveless T-shirts, shorts, sweatpants, sweatshirts, utility bras for the young ladies and athletic supporters for the young men. As well as trainers. You have ten minutes." with that he dismissed them to go and change.

Ten minutes later, the class presented itself wearing the all of the clothes they were given. Harry stifled a laugh.

"At any point in the lesson, feel free to take off the sweatshirt and/or sweatpants, as it might get a bit hot." they nodded their understanding.

He proceeded to walk them through some basic stretches to prepare them for the workout, and explained the importance of each one. Once that was done, he led them all in a quarter mile slow run around the expanded room as a warm-up. Then he started them in their calisthenics. He used this to see how much work each student needed. Most of the pure bloods, though there weren't many, were unused to physical excursion and needed the most work to build up stamina and strength. However none of the fourth years were in top shape. The one that needed the least amount of work was Miss Hanover. While she winded a bit easily, she was in fairly decent shape for her age.

After the calisthenics, Harry noticed that there was about twenty minutes until it was time to send them to shower. Thinking for a moment, he decided a game of tag was in order.

"Great start, everyone. Now we are going to play a game for a while until time to shower. This game will help with your ability to evade an enemy, and hopefully you'll all have a little fun while you're at it."

He quickly explained how the game was played and how anyone tagged by the designated 'it' would sit by the wall. Anyone left standing by the end of class would receive five points for their respective house, however, it the designated 'it' got all of them, they would earn twenty points for their house. It was voted and Miss Hanover would be 'it'.

Seventeen minutes later, the only one standing was Miss Hanover and she beamed when Harry congratulated her and awarded her the points. Everyone else did give her a tap on the shoulder and nods in acknowledgment as they went to and showered. Ten minutes later, Harry dismissed them and they all headed to their next class, while Harry prepared for his.

The next class was quite similar to his first class. Harry was not really that surprised to find that the more fit of the class were the Slytherins, though the Ravenclaws understood the importance better. But all in all, he was happy that they went well, and decided to keep the games in the class for a few weeks to help with their reflexes and stamina. The Slytherins excelled in tag and earned twenty five house points in that game alone.

After his classes he was invited to the headmaster's office for tea. As he entered the office, he saw Albus and Kingsley chatting and helping themselves to a biscuit. Harry entered and sat on the chintz chair that Albus had indicated, and took the tea offered to him by a house elf, to which he nodded his thanks,

"Now Harry, it seems that your class is the talk of the school among the fourth years." Albus said amicably.

"Yes, is it true that you had them playing tag as part of the curriculum?" Asked Kingsley.

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't planned. But after their exercises, I saw that there was time left and decided that the game would help build stamina and help with their reflexes. Since it was such a success, I was thinking of trying a different game for each year." he looked to Albus, "What do you think, sir."

The headmaster smiled proudly at Harry and said, "Why I think it a splendid idea, Harry. It has been a long standing belief of mine that a lesson is fun as well as educational, the students tend to retain it. What are your thoughts, Kingsley?"

"I'm impressed, and a little surprised that this hasn't been done before in defense classes here." he said, "I spoke with one of the forth year Hufflepuffs and they said that you taught them the importance of the stretches and exercises, and even did them along side them to make sure they were doing them correctly. He seemed pretty excited for your next class.

Harry blushed a little from the praise.

"Also, Harry, I would like to say that I am happy with your unbiased approach to these classes. I understand that you awarded more points to Slytherin than any other house this afternoon."

"They earned them." Harry shrugged. "I realized earlier this year that just because someone is in Slytherin, does not make them future death eaters. I'm hoping we can destroy that myth soon."

"As am I, Harry. May I ask, was it the three individuals that you took under your protections that helped you with this discovery?"

"They helped, but it was Tonks who opened my eyes to it." Harry smiled a little "I didn't know that she was in Slytherin."

"Indeed, Harry." Albus said with his eyes twinkling. "It seems a trait in the Black family that only Sirius, You, and Your father were able to avoid."

"Not entirely, Albus." Harry said mirthfully, "Remember, the hat wanted me in Slytherin."

Albus chuckled lightly, "True, Harry. Very true. Now are there any questions?"

"Just one, Sir." Harry said thoughtfully before he smiled brightly, "How do you get your eyes to twinkle so much?"

Kingsley barked out a deep laugh, as did Albus. "Harry, I'm afraid that is one of the secrets that I must take to my grave with me. One mustn't reveal all of one's tricks."

Harry smiled and excused himself. He was anxious to spend a little time with his girlfriend.

Friday afternoon came and Harry, for once, was looking forward to his potions lesson. He, Hermione, Ron, and Neville walked out of the common room and down the staircase leading to the third floor, where Professor Landley's classroom was. Harry watched his friends to gauge their attitudes regarding the new potions teacher. Ron looked a little put out for having a class at five in the afternoon, but also glad to not have to deal with Snape.

Neville just looked relieved and a little hopeful. Harry knew that Neville didn't have a problem with doing school work, but potions were a real problem for the young lord. Harry hoped that a different teacher would help Neville build confidence. She couldn't have a worse effect on the young man than Snape.

Harry already knew how Hermione felt. They had talked about it at length that Tuesday. And sure enough, he could feel her excitement vibrating through the hand that was entwined with his own. He looked over at her and saw an almost manic look of happy excitement in her eyes. Tuesday, Hermione had told him that after reading a bit about Katrina Landley, Hermione had started to idolize the potions mistress.

It seems that Katrina Landley was a muggle born witch born in Terra haute Indiana in the United States on May thirteenth, 1962 making her thirty four years old. Her mother died in childbirth leaving her to be raised by her father and older brother, Michael. Her father, Jacob, discovered early on that Katrina was a genius, having learned to read and do simple maths when she was three years old. When they discovered that she was a witch, Jacob moved the family to Boston so that she could attend the Salem institute of magic.

In school she excelled in potions, herbology, and runes. As a witch, she was of average power, but memorized spells quickly. So while she would never be able to overpower someone in a duel, she had more spells in her repertoire than most of her peers. She graduated from Salem institute after only five years instead of the usual seven, and gained her mastery before her nineteenth birthday.

After telling all of this to Harry, (much of which he already knew, having researched her before arranging her tutorship) Harry understood why Hermione was already looking up to the older witch. He realized that Hermione saw possibilities for her future in Professor Landley and resolved to learn as much as possible from her.

Harry was brought out of his musings as they approached the door to the classroom. He raised his hand to knock, when the door opened to show a smiling Katrina Landley.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom, welcome to my classroom." she said happily. "Come on in. I'll be with you in a minute or two; I just have to take care of something."

Harry and the others entered the room to see four work tables, complete with their potions kits already set up. Each work table had two books stacked on them and a stool. The room itself was spotlessly clean, and the light from outside shone in from the five windows on the north wall. It was a huge contrast from the dark and dreary dungeons.

After a moment the other door at the back of the room opened and Snape angrily stomped through, glaring at the four students as he passed. Professor Landley walked behind him with an amused smile firmly planted on her face as she approached the front of the room. Harry was left wandering what happened to make Snape so angry and what Landley thought was so funny.

"Good afternoon, everyone." she said, "My name is Mistress Katrina Landley. But I would prefer it if you dropped all the formality and call me Kat. Would it be alright if I called you all by your given names?"

Harry smiled and nodded. She was friendly.

"Great. Now, I was just talking to your old teacher and what I found out kinda ticked me off." she frowned a little when she said this. "You see, professor Snape was suppose to either assign or provide a book to you all in your first year that would help you understand the intricacies of the potion ingredients and timing and all that. It's called the potions codex, by Carlos Piedros. Has anyone ever heard of this book?"

The three young men all looked to Hermione who had her hand raised. Harry smiled knowingly.

"Very good, Hermione." praised Kat. "Seems you're a little bit of a reader." she smiled.

"Genius is more like it." Harry said proudly. Hermione blushed but beamed at her boyfriend.

"Is that so?" Kat asked, "Well judging by your records, I would have to agree. Even Professor Snape couldn't find a way to insult your intelligence. All he could do was call you an insufferable know-it-all. And coming from someone who had to deal with that herself, I can say that's not such a bad thing.

Today we won't be making any potions, everyone. I think it best if we got to know each other a little bit. First I'll tell you what my colleague said about you all and then you can tell me the truth. How does that sound?" she said smiling.

Harry decided right then that he liked this teacher. The four Gryffindors all nodded. Harry looked at his fellow students. Ron was almost drooling while staring at the attractive older witch. It would appear Hermione saw this, as well. When he looked at her they both almost burst into laughter.

"Alright, let's start with the man who hired me." she started, "Professor Snape, insisted that you are an arrogant trouble maker convinced of you superiority. He says that you believe that you can do whatever you want with no recourse because of your fame. He also says that you are completely hopeless in this subject and is convinced that you somehow cheated to pass your O.W.L. How much of this is true, Harry."

Harry chuckled. The fact that she understood Snape enough to not believe him was just funny to him. He decided to tell her the truth. "Well, it's true that I have bent and broken rules in school. However I've almost always had really good reason to do so. I do not think that I'm above the rules and when I do something wrong, I am more than wiling to deal with the consequences. I don't think that I'm superior to anyone. In fact my girlfriend is much smarter than me and knows spells that I didn't even know existed until she uses them. I don't think that I'm arrogant, and I hate my fame. As far as potions go, I just find the subject much easier when I don't have a house biased teacher who hates me because I look like my father. I never cheat."

"That's what I figured. Now Neville," she continued as she looked to the young lord. "Professor Snape says that you are a near-squib and a bumbling idiot in regards to potions. How much of that is true?"

Neville looked nervous. "I'm not sure, Ma'am."

Harry took mercy on Neville. "Professor Snape has reached his goal in regards to Neville." he said darkly.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Kat asked.

"I mean that he has berated and bullied Neville to the point that he has almost no self confidence. The truth is Neville is one of the hardest working students in our house. He also proved this past may that he is one of the bravest people I know. Also, with his knowledge of herbology, I think that he should be doing well in potions and the only reason he's had trouble thus far is because Snape intimidated him." Harry ranted.

Kat pondered this for a moment. "I see." she finally said, "Well, Neville, you will see that I don't take bullying all that well and you won't be dealing with that here. If you have any problems with the material, let me know. I want you to be as good as you can be in this subject. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Neville said with a small embarrassed smile

"What did I say at the beginning of class, Neville?" she said with mock anger.

Neville's smile widened a bit. "You said to call you Kat, Ma'am."

The other students chuckled at Kat's mock glare.

She turned to Ron. "Ron, Professor Snape said that you were, and I quote, 'brainless buffoon' and was surprised that you could find your shoes in the morning let alone brew a proper potion. What do you have to say to that?"

Ron's eyes narrowed. "I'm not stupid. I haven't done well in potions because Snape refuses to teach anyone properly who isn't a bloody Slytherin."

"Language, Ron!" Hermione said scandalized at him for using foul language in front of a teacher.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled.

"I understand your frustration. That's the impression I got when I looked at the school records. It showed that the only people doing really well in his class are Slytherins a few Ravenclaws and Hermione here. Students in Gryffindor house tended to get the worst scores over all. However, please watch your language." she said.

Ron's ears reddened a little.

"This brings us to Hermione. Snape had nothing to say about you, so I took the liberty of asking other teachers about you as well as checking your records." she said smiling. "Apparently, if he has nothing horrible to say about a Gryffindor he just shuts up."

The students laughed at this.

"The other teachers tell me that you are a bright young lady, with a thirst for knowledge that any real teacher would love to teach. They also tell m that you along with Harry and Ron are commonly referred to as the 'golden trio' due to your close friendship for almost your entire school career. And don't get me started on you adventures." she said.

"All of that is completely true" said Harry, "Although I think they downplayed it a bit when they said 'bright'. Hermione's brilliant. She also helps other students study so that they can get better marks."

Hermione blushed at Harry's praise. She looked at him and saw that he was completely sincere. He was going to be the recipient of a very enthusiastic 'thank you snog' later.

They continued to chat with Kat for another forty five minute. Kat informed them of what they could expect from her lessons and what kind of potions they were going to brew she also told them that the codex was going to be thoroughly studied throughout the first couple of months and assigned them an essay regarding the first two chapters of the codex written on at least one foot of parchment. She was ready to dismiss them when Harry asked to speak with her.

"Of course, Harry." she said. "Do you want this to be private?"

Harry shook his head. "No, these people are my best friends and I trust them."

"Aright, Harry, shoot."

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, it seems that when I checked out my inheritance this past summer, that I'm the heir to Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw." he looked at her and saw interest in her eyes but no real shock. "And well, I have Ravenclaws journals. They have some of her notes and stuff. In one of her journals, she has some potions and experiments with potions and such. I was hoping that you could help me with one of the potions that she had completed."

Her eye brows rose. "You have my attention, Harry. But did you try to work with Severus, before you approached me?"

Harry nodded. "My original idea was to have Snape help me with it in exchange for a copy of the journal. Well, he and I had a bit of a falling out a couple of weeks ago so we never got around to trying it."

She nodded in understanding. "Alright, what kind of potion are we talking about?"

"Well, you see, I have this friend who's a werewolf…" he started.

She held up a hand to stop him. "Does this journal have a cure for Lycanthropy?"

Harry nodded. "A conditional one. You see one of the components is the blood of an alpha werewolf. The one who turned the subject is preferable, but any alpha would do."

She looked at him worriedly. "Harry, answer my questions honestly." she said intensely, "Do you have the blood of an alpha werewolf?"

Harry nodded.

"How did you procure the blood of an alpha werewolf?" she asked.

Harry seemed reluctant to answer her. Her intense gaze had him feeling a bit like a small fish on a big hook.

Hermione answered for him. "He saved me from Fenrir Greyback in June. Greyback attacked me and my parents in an ally near Heathrow. Harry and his godfather showed up and Harry sliced his Achilles tendon then cut through the back of his neck, severing his spine. After that he collected a couple of vials of blood and cauterized the cuts."

Kat looked into Harry's eyes. "Harry that was a reckless thing to do. Do you have any idea how dangerous a werewolf is? And he was an alpha. You could have been ripped apart. He could have turned you."

"I wasn't going to let him hurt Hermione." Harry stated. That's all he said on the matter.

She looked at him silently for a few moments. "Alright." she said nodding. "I accept the offer. I'm looking forward to looking through that journal, it should be fascinating."

Harry nodded as he turned to leave. Kat looked over at Hermione. "Hold on to him, Girl." she said. "Not too many guys that'll do that for their girlfriends. My advice for you is to marry this one."

Hermione smiled brightly, "I already have our first child named. If he doesn't propose soon, I'm going to."

Kat laughed at the young muggle born. "Good answer.

The following month passed busily for Harry. He would get up at 5:30 am, and go to the room of requirement to start his day. After his stretches, he would first run for three kilometers to get his circulation up. After his run, he would do basic calisthenics. Following that he would work out on the bench for his upper body and the squat stand for his lower body. He would then finish with another kilometer run to cool down.

After his morning workout, he would go to breakfast with Hermione and Ron, careful to not only give as much attention as possible to his girlfriend and best mate, but also what foods he would eat.

After breakfast he would attend what classes he had for the day. (He had started taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with a little help from Hermione and Rena) and study before lunch. After lunch, he would teach his classes, which would include exercises and games to increase stamina and mobility. Soon he would start teaching spells and dueling technique.

After his afternoon classes he would go to the room of requirement once again for some training with whichever Moody, Remus, Flitwick, or Dumbledore (with the exception of Mondays and Fridays which were for potions). He would end the evening with a couple of hours in his suite with Hermione or all of his friends. Everything was going just fine until Halloween.

Halloween dawned drearily as Harry awoke for his morning workout. He just knew that something was going to happen today. He couldn't explain how he knew it, but there was a nagging feeling in his stomach that today was going to end badly.

Beyond the bad feeling, the day went just fine. He did his workout, went to his classes ate his meals, and taught just like any other day. He was preparing for the Halloween feast when it happened.

"Harry!" said Albus's green face in Harry's fireplace. "I need you to come to my office immediately, I shall open the floo so you can get here more quickly." with that Albus's head disappeared.

'I knew today was going to be a bad day.' Harry thought to himself before grabbing a handful of powder. "Headmaster's office" he said clearly ash he dropped the powder and stepped through.

Once he stepped into the round office he saw many members of the order there, waiting for the headmaster to tell them what was going on.

Albus cleared his throat to get the orders attention and then said, "I have it on good authority that an attack his set to happen mere moments from now. Everyone in this office will be going to thwart the death eaters and hopefully, prevent the death of a family of muggles. Alastor, you will take Nymphadora, Remus, Sirius, and Harry." he turned to look at Kingsley, "Kingsley, you will take Elphias, Arthur, Bill, and Hestia. I will be arriving with Filius, Minerva, Miss DeLecour, and Madam Bones. Are there any questions?"

Arthur asked "Where is the attack?"

Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes and said "Number four, Privet Drive."

AN: I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to end it with them preparing for the Attack on Privet Drive. I also want to say sorry that not a whole lot of action occurred on this chapter, but I did get things started on the cure for Remus as well as Harry's potion lessons with Kat.

The next chapter will deal with the attack on Privet Drive obviously, but it will also start to answer the questions regarding Snape's loyalty. Is he a good guy or a death eater? I'll hopefully have that answered in the next chapter.

As always, thank you to all who reviewed, and thank you for all of the genuine critique. Anything that helps me become a better writer is welcome.


	9. Battle of Privet Drive, A Snape History

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that J. K. Rowling created. It would be pretty cool though. Oh, and I'm not making any money from this. Alas.

Harry Potter and the Change of Fate'

By Uncle Potter

Chapter 9

"Wait!" said Harry, "Can you tell me why I am needed for this mission? Considering the history involved, I'm not sure it's a good Idea for me to be there."

Dumbledore leveled his gaze at the angry teen. "Harry, I would think that you would want to make sure that your relatives were safe."

"I don't want them dead." said Harry, "But my being there is not going to make this go smoothly. They hat me, remember?"

"I'm sure they do not hate you, Harry." said Dumbledore, "Fear you, yes they do have great fear of you but I think that saving their lives would likely go a long way toward repairing the bridge that they have damaged."

"Why does it fall to me to mend that bridge?" asked Harry defiantly. "They have made it clear that they would like nothing more than to be rid of me forever. Now that they need me again, I should just go and pull their arses out of the fire? It's completely unfair!"

"Yes, Harry, it is unfair. But ask yourself, how would your reflection be tomorrow, if you didn't at least try and save them?"

Harry tried to deny it, he really did. But looking into those blue eyes as they twinkled, he knew the truth. He knew that he couldn't live with himself if something happened to them. They may have been abusive, neglectful, and all around horrible to him throughout his life, but in this particular case, they were innocent. It wasn't their world. It wasn't their fight. They were brought into this because they were related to him.

"Fine!" Harry almost shouted. "I'll go and get them out of that house, but I make no promises about how they are treated once the fight is over."

"That's all I can ask, given the circumstances." Dumbledore said understandingly, as he help out a rope for his team to take.

Harry walked over to Moody, checked himself to make sure that he had everything, and grabbing his team's rope. He just knew that part of him was going to regret this. Part of him was going to wish that he left them to the death eaters. Dumbledore was right; however, He needed to make sure they were safe. If for no other reason, than just so he would know that he tried.

"You alright, Pup?" Sirius asked before as they waited.

"Ask again later." Harry answered. "Is there some way to get Hermione to headquarters? I don't want to her to worry too much."

"How is she going to know that you left?" Asked Sirius.

Harry gave his godfather an incredulous look before answering. "Have you met Hermione?" he asked, "She'll see that I'm not in my quarters, try to find one of the teachers, only to find that they're not here either and come to the correct conclusion that we are on a mission for the order."

Sirius nodded. "Sounds about right. That girl is too smart for our own good."

Harry was going to respond, but he felt the familiar tug behind his navel that indicated the use of a portkey.

When his team landed, the fight was already underway. The death eaters had already locked the house and had burned a small portion before the order arrived and put out the flames. The death eaters were too busy trying to overpower the other two teams to realize that Harry's team had arrived. 'Good' thought Harry. This gave them the advantage of a surprise attack. Sirius and Harry separated from the group by a couple of meters. They both took aim at the same death eater and fired a binding hex. Harry's wrapped around the man's upper arms and torso, while Sirius's bound the lower arms and abdomen. Harry fired off a stunner and set off to the next opponent.

As he moved, Harry reached into his bag and drew his sword. It was easier to block spells with his sword than throwing up a shield charm just to banish it to cast a spell. It was a good idea, because just as it cleared the bag, he brought it up to deflect a sickly yellow curse aimed at his head. He retaliated with a bone crusher aimed at the man's torso. The spell didn't hit his chest, but took out his shoulder. Harry followed that with a spell Moody taught him. It was a variation of the stunner called Stupefy Persona. Or personal stunner. Only Harry could lift the spell.

Harry looked around to take in the situation. There appeared to be thirty or so death eaters still standing. He noticed that the one he and Sirius took out was already back up and fighting. Not great odds, but Albus, Minerva, and Filius were working together like a well oiled machine. Standing together with their backs in the center, each would shield for the other when needed while the other two would attack. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks had a similar set up, though not quite as impressive. Moody and Madam Bones seemed to be standing alone, however if you watched closely, you could see that they were playing off of each other perfectly. Arthur was back to back with Bill and they were firing off spells left and right. Kingsley and Hestia just took out a small group of death eaters. Harry looked to his left just in time to see Elphias Doge get hit in the chest with a killing curse.

It was that moment that the war truly became his. He hit the offending death eater with a barrage of hexes and curses that would insure that he was done and jumped in next to Tonks whose formation had just broken in order to pursue other targets. Someone yelled in rage, Harry and Tonks looked toward the sound just in time for Tonks to get knocked off of her feet.

"Ah, if it isn't Potter." Mocked the death eater that Harry finally recognized as Antonin Dolohov. "Playing hero again, are you? Well let me get this half blood whore out of the way and I'll show you my appreciation for taking my slave." he fired off a curse at Tonks. Harry intercepted it with his sword and returned with a blasting curse. Dolohov shielded easily and fired a chain of curses that Harry almost was able to block completely, except for the disarming hex. Dolohov didn't bother with trying to catch Harry's wand, as he reached above his head and started to slash down.

Harry knew this curse. It was the one that almost killed Hermione. He also knew that, with the way the spell spread out, he wouldn't be able to block it. His instincts took over and Harry ran the three steps it took to get to Dolohov and, before he could stop himself, slid his sword through the death eater's heart.

Harry stopped dead. He looked into the eye holes of Dolohov's mask and could see the life leave the man. Harry was in shock. He couldn't move, couldn't think. Harry's sword tilted toward the ground and the body slid off of it onto the ground. Vaguely he was aware of someone saying his name, but he couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

After what felt like hours, though was more like a few seconds, Harry let felt the sting of a slap to the face. He looked into the violet eyes of Tonks.

"Harry, I know this is hard, but right now we need you to get into the house and get the Dursleys out and to headquarters. We're almost done with the death eaters, and I'm alright. We think a few of them got inside so please be careful." She said quickly.

Harry nodded, and then shook his head to clear the cobwebs. "Alright, Tonks," he said. "I'll get ten to headquarters, and then I'm coming back out, got me?" She nodded

Harry summoned his wand to him and sped to the door. After checking whether or not it was locked, (it was) he sent a reducto and destroyed it. Inside he heard his aunt Petunia scream in fear. Harry then saw that there was indeed one death eater inside. Harry fired a personal stunner at the man before he could even raise his wand.

"Harry!" Petunia said in relief, as she stated his way.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, BO-" Vernon didn't finish because Harry stunned him.

"What did-" Petunia started in panic.

"Relax," Harry said quickly, "I just knocked him out until I could get you guys out of here. DOBBY, WINKY, I NEED YOU!" he yelled.

Two pops sounded. "Master Harry Potter Sir be needing Dobby and Winky?"

Not really in the mood to correct them for calling him master, Harry said, "Winky, I need you to get Dudley and Petunia here to my home. Can you do that for me?" Winky nodded and grabbed ahold of the aforementioned people's hands and was gone with a soft pop.

"Dobby, I need you to do the same for Vernon. Once you're there, get him on the couch, alright?" again he got an affirmative reply.

He went back to the door and walked back out to the battle, only to find that the battle was over. There were around twenty death eaters captured from the look of it, and one dead. Harry realized that he had taken a life. The chill of shock was starting creep into him again, but he fought it off. There was time for that later. Other than Doge, no other order member was badly hurt.

Dumbledore saw him and his expression was sad acceptance. "Harry, I think it's time to return to headquarters. Amelia, Kingsley, Hestia, and Nymphadora will sort this out as per agreement with the DMLE."

Harry nodded dumbly. Everything happened so fast. He couldn't keep it together in his head. He absently enervated the death eaters that he used his personal stunner on so that they could be questioned. With that done he felt a hand on his shoulder and then the feeling of being squeezed through a straw.

As soon as Harry opened his eyes, he was caught in a vice like grip around the neck and his face was immersed in wild brown curls. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Harry, I was so worried. When Dobby came to my dorm and told me that you were going on a mission I thought the worst. Are you alright? Were you hurt? Is everything-?"

"Mione!" Harry said loudly but not harshly. She stopped talking. He said, "I can't talk about it right now." he raised a hand to stall her before she started to say something. "It's not that I'm not going to tell you, Love. It's just that I have a few things that I need to take care of, and then I'll need your comfort."

Hermione nodded her understanding. "Ok, Harry. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here."

"Thank you." he whispered as he hugged her again.

He released the hug and left the dining room and went into the parlor to see Petunia sitting on the couch with Vernon's head on her lap while she silently cried. Dudley was leaning against the wall behind the couch, staring off in thought. Probably trying to process everything that happened that evening. Members of the order were standing around in small groups silently mourning one of their own. Harry walked over to the couch.

"Aunt Petunia." he said gently. For the first time that he could remember, she looked into his eyes. "Are you unhurt? All of you, I mean."

She sniffed and nodded. "Yes, we're alright, now." she said quietly, "Thank you, Harry." she added.

Harry nodded. "I'm going to wake him up, now. Are you ready?"

She nodded and removed his head from her lap before standing.

"Enervate." Harry said as he waved his hand over Vernon.

Vernon's eyes opened and looked around before gaining focus. He sat up abruptly looking around wildly until his eyes fell on his hated nephew. Once he saw Harry his face twisted in rage and started to change color. Harry saw this and knew that this was not going to be pretty.

"YOU!" Vernon said angrily. "YOU DID THIS, YOU LITTLE FREAK! IF-" Harry silenced him before he could finish.

"I am the reason that you and your family are still alive, Dursley." he said calmly. He saw that Vernon's face was becoming a more healthy color and lifted the silencing charm.

"What did you do to me back there?" Vernon asked with barely repressed rage.

"I stunned you so that you wouldn't hinder me getting you out of there. The death eaters cast a colloportus charm, that's a locking charm, on your doors and windows and was trying to burn the house down with you inside. You're welcome, by the way."

"Welcome?" Vernon asked dangerously. "Welcome? If it weren't for you freaks, then we wouldn't have been in any danger at all. The whole lot of you should be rounded up in shot!"

"ENOUGH!" Harry yelled at the irate man. "You fat tub of guts, do you have any idea what we went through for you tonight? Any idea, at all? I told you this past summer that Voldemort would be coming for you, did I not? I gave you plenty of warning to get your things sorted and get out of Little Whinging. Did you listen, oh no, you're too bloody stubborn to move your family to safety." Harry took a few breaths and took a step toward his dumbfounded uncle.

He continued, "A good man died to protect you, today. Does that mean anything to you? A good man lost his life because you were too fucking proud to admit that maybe you didn't have all the matters in hand. And another thing, calling wizards and witched 'freaks' inside a room full of witches and wizards is probably not a good idea, especially while they are mourning the loss of a comrade. I would thank you to keep your manners about you, while staying with the very people who risked their lives for you." the anger and hate in Harry's eyes were enough to insure that Vernon didn't interrupt him. For the first time ever, Vernon realized that his nephew was someone to truly fear.

"God, I can't believe that I allowed Dumbledore to talk me into saving you. After all of the shite that you put me through over the years, I should have known that you would blame me. Everything else is my fault, so why not? Even after years of abuse, starvation, and neglect, I'm STILL stupid enough to hope that you'd be thankful that I risked my life for you. I was forced to kill a man tonight to protect my friend, because we came here!" Harry closed his eyes at the memory.

"I was forced to take a man's life because you were too fucking proud to move away, like I bloody TOLD you to. People were injured, we're all tired, and you decide to yell at me as well as insult everyone that risked their lives for you. Well, if you are so against being here, I'm sure someone will be happy to show you the door. You can take your chances with the death eaters from this point, because I won't help you again. Now, if you'll excuse me, there is a young lady that I would really like to spend some time with." he turned and strode out of the room with Hermione right behind him.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Vernon couldn't believe that the little whelp had the audacity to speak to him that way. He was getting angrier with every moment. He looked around the room to see the other freaks watching him as though he was a specimen at the zoo. He knew nothing about the house that he was in so he went to a chair in the corner and sat quietly, sulking.

Petunia was also silent. She couldn't believe what had transpired that night. They were just finishing dinner and she was preparing to clear the table when they heard people milling about outside. She looked out the window and saw several people wearing black clothes holding wands. One of them pointed their wand at the door and the rest of them spread around the house. She saw the fire shoot from all of their wands right before the others arrived and put out the flames. Soon another group came and started fighting. Finally seconds later the team with Harry arrived and Petunia retreated into the house to try and calm her family as the magical people fought outside.

Then she thought about what Harry said. He saw a member of his team get killed, and moments later he was forced to kill a man as well. It struck home just exactly what her nephew sacrificed for her family's safety. She didn't know how to think of the boy, now. Just last summer he was a scrawny child that, while she didn't truly dislike him, she had no real respect for. Now he was a strong young man who risked his life and sacrificed his innocence for the people who had treated him so horribly for almost all of his life. He still didn't know that there was a time that he was loved by _all_ of his family. She and Vernon included.

Dudley on the other hand was silent because he was in shock. It was starting to sink in that he and his parents had almost died. They were almost killed because they were Harry's kin. He still couldn't hold it against Harry, though. After Harry saved him from those dementoid things, Dudley started thinking about his cousin differently. Harry had always got the worst of his gang's attention. Sure they would rough up just about any kid who would give them the slightest reason, but Harry was a special case. Dudley and his gang would beat up Harry real good. They even made a game of it called Harry hunting. He was thinking about that earlier and was surprised to find that he was ashamed of his treatment of his blood kin. But he wasn't feeling that now, though. Currently, he couldn't find it in himself to feel much of anything.

It was Sirius who broke the silence. "I truly hope that you are happy with yourselves." he said icily. "That young man has been through hell. Much of it was at your hands. And he STILL finds it in his heart to protect you. It I was you, I would think long and hard about what he gave up for you people. And what Elphias Doge gave up for you." Sirius shook his head ruefully. "I'll have someone show you to your rooms. We'll try to find a safe place for you to go in a couple of days." he walked out of the parlor and headed toward his room.

Severus Snape looked over a potion that he had been working on in his dungeon. He stirred it three times counter clockwise before lowering the flame to let it simmer overnight. If things went the way he expected, Potter was going to need it, tomorrow. The potion he was brewing was a draught meant to ease post traumatic stress.

The Headmaster told him that Potter was to join the order on this mission to save his relatives. Severus thought that it would be a mistake to let the brat on such a sensitive operation. Thirty death eaters were to be dispatched simply because they were to expect Potter there. Snape was to return to Hogwarts to 'warn' Dumbledore.

While returning to his quarters, Snape thought back to how came to be in this position. He normally despised such introspection, as it usually led to dark thoughts. Some thoughts were not meant to be revisited.

His Hatred of James Potter originated from house rivalry. Potter was the quintessential Gryffindor, while Snape was almost overly Slytherin. Snape worked hard to be the best that he could be in his chosen field of study, while Potter (the pureblood) had all the prestige handed to him. Potter rarely did any study and got excellent marks in transfiguration and defense. Snape studied for hours per day to EARN his marks in potions, charms, and defense.

Then came second year. Potter joined the Gryffindor quiddich team and got even more popular. Snape held no interest in the sport, so doubled his efforts to become the youngest potion master in the world. He was so determined, that halfway through his second year, he had already begun his fourth year studies in the subject. Meanwhile Potter and his friends had begun to call themselves the marauders. They had taken an unhealthy interest in pranks. Their preferred targets were the entirety of Slytherin house, specifically Severus Snape. If it weren't for his childhood friend, Lily, He didn't think he would have kept his passion for his studies.

Lily was another aspect of his rivalry with Potter. Before Hogwarts, he had met the lovely girl in a park near his family home of Spinner's End. He had seen her do a small bit of accidental magic and decided that she was someone he could talk to. For a few months, they were inseparable. She would listen and give advice when he was going though a hard time with his abusive father, and he would tell her about Hogwarts and magic. Lily Evans quickly became the small beacon of light in his dark world.

However, Potter had taken an interest in his best friend in their third year. He had taken to asking her to Hogsmeade at every opportunity, which she would immediately refuse. She would often opt to stay at the castle with Severus to work on potions or charms, as she was nearly as well versed as he in potions. She was almost twice as impressive in her charms work than he. (Or anyone else for that matter) However, Potter was not to be denied. He would often ask Lily for help with charms homework just to get her attention, or he would offer to help her in transfiguration. He would even go so far as to ignore his friends in order to get her to notice him.

Then came the one day that Severus would never forget. He had been pranked by Potter's closest friend, Black, a bit too harshly, and Severus had had enough. He challenged Black to a duel, which was accepted by the marauder. Black said to meet him at the Shrieking Shack the following night and ten so as not to be caught dueling on school grounds. He neglected to mention that it would be a full moon.

Soon after, Potter approached him and told him that he needed to call off the duel. Potter said that it would be too dangerous and if something happened, no one would be around to help. Severus was sure that he wanted to tell everyone that he was a coward and ran away from Black. He would not allow them that satisfaction.

The following night Severus snuck out of the castle and through the gates to the town of Hogsmeade. Once he reached the shrieking shack, he nearly screamed. There, near the entrance of the structure, was a werewolf. He stood still in fear. The werewolf sniffed a couple of times and turned in Snape's direction. Severus started to back up. He knew that there was no way he could outrun or hide from a werewolf, so in his fear, he resigned himself to his fate. That is until James Potter arrived. Potter ran up to Snape and pulled him out of the way as the werewolf lunged and proceeded to pull him into shack.

Once inside the shack potter pulled him through the hall until he reached a trapdoor that was already open. Potter informed him that this would lead back to the castle and proceeded to push Severus in. they followed the tunnel and arrived through a hole under the whomping willow outside the school. After Potter told him that they would never speak of this night, he walked back into the castle.

For the next two years, Potter and his friends ignored Severus, and he couldn't be happier with the development, however this meant that he saw less and less of Lily as she was tutoring Potter in charms and he was helping her with transfiguration. She still could barely stand him, as his ego was just as over inflated as it always had been.

His time away from his friend, whom he was starting to feel more than friendly with, was worse than the pranking he had endured from the marauders previously. It all came to a head in their fifth year, when Severus decided to finally got some revenge on Potter for all he had been forced to endure. Right before the potions O.W.L. exam, he cast a confundus charm on Potter, hoping that he would fail the exam and show Lily that he was nothing special.

However Potter had discovered his charm and cancelled it before they started the test. He also saw this as an act of war and confronted him in the courtyard afterward. The scene that was discovered by Potter's son was the result.

In sixth year, the marauders kept with their pranks. Potter kept his pranks focused on Snape and Snape would in turn try to sabotage Potter's grades and his tentative relationship with Lily. It was in this year that one of his house mates had decided to take him under their wing. Lucius started to teach him spells and potions that were not taught at Hogwarts. And Severus delved deep into the dark arts. Before the end of the first term, he had studied and learned more than Lucius could teach him in the short time they had to train. In his studies, he had completely forgotten about his feelings for Lily Evans.

Soon after Christmas holidays were over, Black and Pettigrew had played a prank involving red and gold dye mixed with his daily shampoo. Snape did not take this kindly. He went to confront the marauders, but could only find Pettigrew. After a few heated words, Snape had enough and cast the cruciatus curse at the weakest marauder. He didn't know that someone had seen this.

The next evening, he decided to pay a visit to lily. It had been nearly four months since they had spoken. However when he got her out of the Gryffindor common room, he discovered that she saw him torture Pettigrew. They argued about his use of the dark arts for many minutes. Then he called her a mud blood. That was the last time Lily had ever spoken to him.

It was Potter's fault. If he had just left him alone he never would have been forced to study the dark arts to protect him from the marauders. If he would have just chosen another target Severus would have been free to pursue his studies in peace. If he would have left Lily alone, she wouldn't have turned on him like that. Yes, he had thought, it was potter's fault.

When Potter and Lily Married a couple of years after graduation, Snape couldn't take it. He had already achieved his mastery in potions and was highly sought after. It was no surprise when the Dark Lord sent someone to recruit him. In his first encounter with the Dark Lord, he was promised revenge for the man who had taken his Lily away from him. That was all it took for him to accept the dark mark.

He worked for the Dark Lord for a full year before he heard the first few lines of the prophecy. After he was thrown from the bar he was in, he immediately went to the Dark Lord to inform him of what he had heard. The Dark Lord listened carefully and began to plan. After some information gathering from some of his spied at the ministry, he learned that there were two families that would qualify for the prophecy, the Longbottoms, and the Potters.

Severus began to panic. He couldn't let Lily be harmed. The dark Lord said that he would not kill his beloved Lily, but Severus had learned that the dark Lord did not care much for the promises that he made unless they benefited him. Severus decided that he had to do something drastic. So he arranged for a meeting with Dumbledore.

In his meeting with the leader of the light, He informed Dumbledore of what he had hard of the prophecy and of what the Dark lord was planning. Dumbledore of course was not inclined to trust a death eater and forced him to take a wizard's oath that what he was saying was the truth. He then agreed to remain in the Dark Lord's service as a spy for the order and report on what the Dark Lord was planning.

On Halloween of 1981, Snape approached the wreckage of what was once Potter's summer cottage in Godric's Hollow. He entered the house and walked through the rooms. He passed the dead body of his hated enemy, James Potter, on the stairs. He entered what used to be the nursery and nearly lost himself. He fell to his knees and crawled to the body of his beloved Lily. He did not hear the cries of the child that would be thought of as the savior of the wizarding world. In his grief, he cried for the first time since he was eight years old.

Through out the years that followed, he thought more and more of what had happened to his Lily. Again, he blamed Potter. Potter, who had taken his beloved away from him. Potter had put her in danger by going up against the Dark Lord. Potter had gotten her killed because he couldn't have chosen a different girl to marry.

And then, just over five years ago, Potter's son comes to Hogwarts. He refused to think of the boy as Lily's. The boy acted just as his father did. His cheek in his first class was proof of that. However, through out his time at school, Severus started to see a bit of Lily awaken in the boy. The way he showed care to people like Longbottom and Granger, who had not been well liked before. The way he befriended that Lovegood girl showed his Mother's heart. Snape had begun to hope that there was more to Harry Potter than he thought.

Last year, he decided that it was time to prepare the boy for what he was destined to do. He decided that he was to push the boy until he was ready to fight. He had hoped to get the boy to attack him. After all, if the boy wasn't able to confront a biased and bullying teacher, how could he hope to fight the Dark Lord?

The incident earlier this year was an accident. Someone had thrown a frog spleen that would have landed in Potter's cauldron. Adding a frog spleen to the mixture that was boiling in his cauldron would have been disastrous. It would have caused the cauldron to explode. The shrapnel and blast would have easily killed not only Potter but Granger and anyone surrounding them, as well. Snape banished the frog spleen but at the last second something hit his arm and he instead knocked Potter's cauldron over. Luckily, Potter had not added the asmophil root and it wasn't as dangerous as it could have been. He regretted having to continue to berate and punish Potter as he knew that this might lead to the boy acting rashly. Instead the boy contacted Katrina Landley and hired her to teach him Potions.

As the potions master pulled himself out of these thoughts, he saw his fire go green. The headmaster announced himself and entered.

"So, are Potter's relatives safe" he asked casually.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Severus." he said solemnly, "However things have happened before we were ready. Young Harry was forced to kill Antonin Dolohov tonight in order to save himself and Nymphadora."

Severus's eyes widened in surprise. "Potter killed Dolohov?" he asked. He took time to calm himself. "What are we to do, now?"

"For now we need to help Harry deal with this as well as the loss of an order member," Dumbledore said.

"Who did we lose?" Severus asked

"Elphias was killed shortly before Harry had dueled Dolohov." Dumbledore informed

Snape nodded. He didn't really know Doge very well but any loss in this war was too many. "How is Potter taking it?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "After a few choice words to his uncle, I believe he allowed himself to go into shock. I am hopeful that he can overcome this quickly wit the help of Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."

Snape nodded again. "Count more on Granger than Weasley." he said finally. "Granger is someone he can talk to about sensitive things such as this, while Weasley would only distract him. He needs to come to terms with it sooner rather than later."

My thoughts exactly, Severus." said Dumbledore. "I believe that cancelling his classes for a couple of days may help him."

"I would discuss this with him first, headmaster." Snape said. "He may wish for the work so that he can take his mind off of what had happened."

Dumbledore nodded his understanding. "I believe that you are correct, Severus." he said. "Please tell me again why you decided to not let the boy know that you are looking out for him."

"I just don't want him to know this." said Severus. "I am only doing so because of who his mother was."

"Lily?" Dumbledore asked. "After all these years, Severus?"

"Always." Severus answered and then grabbed his left arm. "The Dark Lord is summoning me. The potion you requested is in my personal laboratory and will be ready at nine tomorrow morning." he then left with his robes billowing.

While Snape was sorting through his thoughts, Harry was in his room, lying on his bed, trying to work through the surplus of emotions he was feeling. The adrenalin of the battle, the sadness of watching another ally die, the guilt of him dying because of _his relatives, the guilt of killing another human being, and the fear what he may have become. Logically, he knew that killing Dolohov likely saved countless others. However, that did nothing to ease his guilt and horror._

_In the heat of the moment, he just followed his instincts. True, if he had just a second longer to think about the situation, he would have cast a strong shield. He could have done that, if the shield didn't take almost two seconds to cast. All if these thoughts occurred to him, but the simple fact was that a man was dead. A man was dead and he was the reason._

_Harry didn't know how long he lay there, thinking. But after some time, he heard his door open and close. Harry opened his eyes, expecting to see Hermione or Sirius. He looked toward the door to see Minerva McGonagall looking at him with sad eyes._

"_Hello, Harry." she said softly._

"_Hey." he said noncommittally._

"_I'm sure that you aren't interested in talking at the moment." she said._

"_Not really."_

_She nodded, "Well, I will not pressure you. However, please know that there are people who care about you if you need us." she turned back to the door._

_As she reached for the door knob, Harry asked, "How can you people stand to look at me?"_

"_Pardon me, Harry?" Minerva raised her eyebrow._

"_After what I did tonight, how can you stand to be here with a killer?" he asked quietly but with great emotion._

_Minerva turned back to him, walked over, and sat on his bed with him. "I understand how you feel, Harry." she raised a hand to stop him, "This is not the first war I have fought. The last time You-know-who was in power, I was forced into much the same situation as you."_

_Harry sat up. "Really?" he asked. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_She took a deep breath. "There was a skirmish near my home in Scotland," she started. "Death Eaters had taken my Henry the year before, so I was left caring for my daughter alone. They attacked at midnight. Nearly a hundred villagers died that night, however, I was in a field next to my home fighting with four death eaters, trying desperately to protect my Abby. One of the death eaters tried to cast a spell at her while I was attending to his comrade. I heard him say Avada, before I turned to him and cast a cutting curse. The curse severed his throat and he bled out in moments. The other three saw their friend killed and decided that they wanted nothing more of me. They disapearated."_

_Harry listened in deep thought. After a few moments he asked, "How did you get over it?"_

_Minerva smiled sadly, "I had friends and people that I considered family to help me through it. Just like you do Harry." in an uncharacteristic show of tenderness, she ran her fingers through Harry's Hair. "Be assured, Harry, that while you were forced to kill him, no on thinks of you as a killer. They see you as a man who did what he was forced to do in order to protect another person. No one will fault you for that."_

_Harry surprised her by sitting forward and embracing her as tears left his eyes. "Thank you, Minnie," he said between sobs as she returned the hug. "Thank you for understanding."_

_Meanwhile, Hermione was downstairs in the parlor with some other Order members, pacing. She was worried. She knew that Harry was beating himself up over everything. She got the story from Tonks, who saw everything as she was the one Harry was protecting at the time._

_As much as she respected Professor McGonagall, she didn't understand why she was sent to talk to Harry. They should have let HER up there. She knew that he needed to be assured that he was not blamed and that he was not a monster. And she needed to be there for him. It was almost a physical need for her. She couldn't stand not holding him and helping him through this like he did for her through the whole Malfoy situation._

"_Hermione, you must calm yourself." said Dumbledore, "You will be of no help to Harry in your agitated state."_

_She turned on him desperately, "But I need to see him, to help him!" she cried._

"_I understand, Hermione," he placated, "I assure you that Minerva is especially qualified to see Harry through the immediate symptoms of this crisis. And also, I believe that Harry may need a mother figure at the moment, and Molly may be a bit too much for him just now."_

_Hermione didn't know what made McGonagall so qualified. However the rest of the logic was sound and it didn't sound like Harry was going to be hurt by this. She nodded in resignation. She sat down and tied to get some more details of what happened. That was when she saw Mrs. Dursley enter the room, looking as though she was searching for something. Hermione stood and went to her._

"_Can I help you with something?" she asked with a slight chill to her voice._

_Petunia jumped. "I-I'm sorry. I was just looking for Harry." she said nervously._

_Hermione's eyes narrowed. "And why are you looking for him?" she asked just as coldly_

_Petunia seemed to shrink as she looked into the angry eyes of Hermione. "I… I was just hoping to discuss something with him." she said, then added guiltily, "Some things I should have talked with him about many years ago."_

_While Hermione didn't think Petunia was faking her guilt, it didn't erase all of the years of mistreatment. "Harry is currently having a discussion with someone who CARES about his well-being. Would you like me to tell him anything when he's available?" she informed her with undisguised contempt._

_Petunia flinched as though struck. But nodded understandingly, "Yes, please." she said abashed, "Please tell him that I'm sorry for everything. That while I didn't show it, I didn't hate him. And please thank him from me for saving my family."_

_Before Hermione could respond, Petunia hurried out the door in which she entered._

_Hermione watched the older woman leave the room. She seemed genuine, but Hermione didn't trust her. She was one of the reasons that her Harry thought so little of himself. Because of her and her family, Harry showed up to school each year nearly emaciated and wearing rags. He had an immediate mistrust of many adults and tried for most of the last five years to hide away from everyone. The exceptions being her and Ron._

_Still, she would relay the message to Harry. He knew her better than Hermione did. He may even forgive her, though Hermione wouldn't, if she were in his place. Perhaps this is something he would want. But the message could wait for tomorrow. Tonight was all for Harry. She didn't know what he was going through, but she was determined to help him get through it._

_Voldemort was furious. Not only did his minions fail to kill a family of filthy muggles, but one of his most deadly death eaters was killed by Potter! This was unacceptable! He had already tortured several of the returning henchmen, and killed two outright. _

_After a few minutes calming himself, he decided to analyze what he learned. First: Potter was using Auror level stunning spells. Not truly threatening, but a show that he was being trained. Second: the respond time that the Order of the Phoenix exhibited was far quicker than prior entanglements. And third: Potter killed Dolohov with a sword. This bit of news actually surprised him. Potter was the old fool's golden boy. How would this effect the dynamic between him and Dumbledore? And if Potter was able to kill once, how much easier would it be for him to kill again. Perhaps there was hope of bringing the boy over to be his right hand. Voldemort didn't really think it would happen, but he could try. After all, if someone was supposedly able to kill him, he wanted that person on his side._

_AN: there is another chapter done. I know that not everything was explained about Snape, but now you get a hint of what made him the way he is, in my opinion. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter; I had a bit of trouble with Harry's reaction to killing someone. And just to let you know, next chapter will have Harry vs. Vernon round two. (You didn't think that Vernon would just let Harry talk to him like that, did you?)_

_Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I truly appreciate it. I love your support. _


	10. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K.R. I am not making money from any of my fics.

Harry Potter and the Change of Fate

By: Uncle Potter

Chapter 10

The next day, Harry woke to Hermione gently shaking him. He opened his eyes and made out her blurry visage. He reached over to get his glasses and slipped them on. He looked back at her, her face was sympathetic. He could tell that she wanted to talk about what had happened last night, but was respecting his privacy.

"Hey" he said groggily.

"Hey" she answered. "Harry, I won't push, but if you want to talk…"

"I know, Love." he said. "Just not right now. It's too fresh."

She nodded, "I understand, Harry."

He smiled and she left him alone so he could get up and get ready for the day.

After his shower, he dressed in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and his trainers. He went downstairs and into the kitchen. That's where things went to hell. In the kitchen Vernon Dursley was trying his best not to go ballistic on the magicals already there. Seeing Harry was just too much for him and he exploded.

"YOU!" He screamed.

Harry looked up, "Me." he said lazily.

"THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT, FREAK!" he yelled. "If you could just be normal-"

"Normal?" Harry asked coldly. "You have the nerve to talk to me about normalcy? How DARE you!"

Vernon opened his mouth to speak but Harry beat him to it. "Is it 'normal' to beat a child mercilessly for getting good marks?"

The other magicals in the room looked angrily at Vernon, daring him to answer.

"How 'normal' is it to bring a belt to a seven year old because he had the flu and was coughing too loudly?" he asked Vernon.

Vernon's face was turning it's trademark puce. It was apparent that he was trying to form some kind of argument.

"And if you are so 'normal', when was the last time you had to set your own broken bones, trying hard not to cry out, so that you don't get another bating?"

If anyone were to look at Sirius, they would have seen him contemplating another stint in Azkaban. Murder seemed like such a good idea.

"You see, I understand these concepts way too well, Vernon. They were lessons you taught me." Harry started to advance on the rotund man. "In the sixteen years that I've been alive I have been lashed with a belt, beaten by a man four times my size, starved, neglected, worked like a slave, locked in a cupboard, and nearly killed by the people who are supposed to be my family." Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. "I have been through all of this BEFORE I went to Hogwarts, and you have the nerve to accuse ME of not being normal? Just what do you think 'normal' means?"

While Vernon was trying to come up with something to say, he was punched in the face by Arthur Weasley. Everyone except Sirius looked at the Patriarch of the Weasley clan with surprise. Sirius looked like he wanted to continue what Arthur started. Meanwhile Vernon looked up from his place on the kitchen floor to see an angry Weasley.

"I cannot even begin to understand what kind of man would do that to a defenseless boy." he said icily. "Creatures like you disgust me."

Sirius lowered himself so that he could look directly into Vernon's eyes. "I just want you to know that, the boy you have been mistreating all those years is the only reason you are still drawing breath, Dursley. Because if it weren't for him, there are quite a few wizards and witches that would be out for your blood. As it is, It's taking everything I have to keep from adding to the body count of this war, myself." he rose and quickly left the room barely keeping his temper under control.

Harry, on the other hand walked up to Vernon and pointing his wand at the mans face. Vernon tried to back away but saw a light yellow beam leave Harry's wand. He almost screamed until he noticed the pain from Arthur's punch fade into nothing. Harry gave him an indescribable look and left the room, followed by Hermione.

"How he turned out to be the kind and caring young man he is, I'll never know." said McGonagall as she too, left the kitchen. Soon the only person left in the kitchen was a deeply disturbed Vernon.

Later, Harry was in his room alone. He was going over all that had happened in the past couple of days, as well as what he had learned from McGonagall. He hated the fact that he was forced to kill someone. It ate away at his conscience like nothing else. However, he knew that if he was going to survive this war, he was going to have to kill again. In fact winning this war depended on it. If he didn't kill Voldemort, he and many others would die.

In the hours that he'd been in his room, Hermione had stopped in about a half dozen times to check on him and offer support. The last time she came by, Harry told her that he was starting to come to terms with everything and would be down soon. That was an hour and a half ago.

He had also been thinking about the Order meeting he was going to shortly. He knew basically what was going to happen. They were going to 'debrief' the mission. He also knew that Dumbledore was going to make him tell his side of what happened. Well, Harry decided on something else that should be brought up.

"I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix into order." Albus said as everyone settled down. "Last nights mission was a success as all three members of the Dursley Family are safe and sound within these very walls."

"They won't be for long if that walrus doesn't learn to keep his gob firmly shut." said Tonks quietly, inducing nods of agreement from those who heard her.

Albus continued, "Unfortunately, we have also suffered a casualty." His features took on a somber look. "Elphias Doge was a Good man and a valued member of the Order. As an informant he was invaluable, as a solicitor he was unstoppable, but his true value was that of friend. And he will be sorely missed. May we all bow our heads in a moment of silence for Elphias Doge."

Everyone lowered their heads. Some remembered fond moments, while others said a silent prayer for their fallen friend. Harry did neither. He didn't know Mr. Doge very well so he had no memories to call up. He also didn't think any god would care. He chose to sit quietly in respect for a man who willingly put himself in grave danger for the sake of three people that he didn't know. This only served to anger the teen more in regards to his 'relatives'.

After a moment, Albus raised his head. "Another subject we must discuss is what happened with Mr. Potter. It is confirmed that Antonin Dolohov is, in fact, deceased. Now, Harry, I know that you would rather not discuss this, and that it is difficult." he looked at Harry in sympathy. "However, we must know what happened."

Harry looked up at Albus darkly. He understood why he needed to tell him. He needed to know how Stable Harry was after all this. But he didn't have to like it. So Harry told them everything that happened including his thoughts as they occurred. He told them that he had no time to erect a shield that could stop that powerful of a curse and that his sword wouldn't be able to deflect it in that angle. When he was done, he had painted a detailed picture of his part of the mission.

Once Harry was done, Albus said, "Thank you for that, Harry. I believe we shall move on to new business." he turned to Snape, "Severus, Is there anything to report from Voldemort?"

Snape stood "The Dark Lord is very displeased with the failure. After his bout of… punishment, he has taken to his chambers. It would appear that he knows that there is a spy among his ranks."

"I see, Severus. Thank you." he turned to look to the rest of the group. "Is there any other new business?"

Harry stood. "Am I the only person here who thinks that I did the right thing last night?" he asked.

Albus asked nervously, "Whatever do you mean, Harry. We have all decided that you really had no choice."

"Yes I know, but That's not what I'm saying." Harry continued, "What I mean is, no matter how much I hated it or how much it tears at me, Dolohov won't be able to torture, rape, or murder again."

"Harry," Molly said scandalized, "Surely you don't mean that you're glad to have taken a life!"

"Of course not." Harry answered, "I'm still coming to terms with it. I hate myself for it, but I think it was necessary. Dolohov was a Raving lunatic. As long as he was alive, no decent human being was safe. With him gone, how many people are going to go through life not knowing what the cruciatis curse feels like? How many women will be able to save their virtue for someone they love? How many people are going to continue living, now that he's gone?"

"Harry this is a very dangerous way of thinking." said Albus. "To discount one life for any reason is a dark path."

"I understand what your saying, Albus." Harry said, "I'm not Happy about this subject. Not even a little. However, I'm not so much 'discounting' lives so much as trying to stop the death eaters from doing so. You know as well as I do that the ones we caught today will be out of Azkaban by next week. Voldemort already has the dementors there is no one there who can stop him from getting everyone in that prison out. Our little stun and arrest tactics are only delaying him briefly."

Harry looked around the room. Most of the older members appeared to understand, if not agree, what he was saying. Some of the younger members like Tonks, Hestia and the Marauders seemed to solemnly agree with him. Moody, on the other hand, looked like he was proud of him for realizing it.

Harry continued, "I'm not saying that we go hunting them. That would make us as bad as them. But they are starting a civil war. This is not going to be solved with sending the death eaters to a corner and making them think about what they've done."

He was interrupted by Snape, "Getting a taste for blood, Potter?"

Albus started to say something but was cut off by Harry, who calmly said "Get out."

Snape looked at him surprised. "What did you say to me, Boy?"

Harry didn't flinch. "I said to get out. I've had enough of your shite, Snape. For five and a half years I have taken your snide comments, insults to my father and verbal abuse. And now, you come into MY home and disrespect me. I will tolerate it no more!"

"Harry, Severus is an important member of the Order." Albus said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Not really." said Harry. "He just told everyone here that Voldemort knows there's a spy in his ranks. Do you honestly think he'll get any useful information now? In fact, he's probably at the top of Voldemort's suspect list considering how close he is to you. As a potion master, he's a great ally to have. However, as a spy, he's pretty much worthless." he said this as he looked directly at Snape. "Now either sit down ad shut the hell up, or get out of my house, BOY!"

After Snape left, Albus asked, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes." Harry answered simply. "He had an over inflated sense of importance. He seemed to believe that he didn't have to deal with consequences. I wonder why he would think that, Albus." Harry looked at Albus in such a way to show that he knew the reason.

"AS I was saying," Harry continued " the death eaters aren't the slightest bit afraid of us. And they shouldn't be. They got better numbers and won't be stunned for very long before a buddy revives them. For every one of them we stun, they kill one of us. If we keep going as we are, our numbers will keep falling while their numbers either stay the same or rise. This will just lead to the extermination of anyone who opposes Voldemort. I'm sorry that I can't be as idealistic as you are Albus. It sickens me to think of taking another life, even though I have to if I want to live through this. I wish that we could just tell them to stop and end this. But I can't. Logic dictates that Voldemort is going to make this as bloody as we allow him to make it. His followers truly enjoy killing and torturing people. If we don't stop them permanently, they'll continue to do so." he looked at all the thoughtful faces. "That's all I've got to say. Excuse me." he hurried from the room.

Two hours later Remus found Harry in the kitchen with a cup of tea and a blank expression. It tore at his heart to see his pseudo-nephew go through yet another hardship. The young man has been through so much, and yet, he was far from through. But Remus made a promise to Harry that he would be there when Harry needed to talk. And boy, did he need to.

"Hey, Cub." he said quietly.

"Hey, Moony." said Harry.

Remus sat down trying to think of a way to get Harry talking. Harry beat him to it.

"Why do they hate me, Moony" he asked sadly, "I've never done anything to them. All I ever wanted was a family that loved me. Why do I have to have relatives that completely hate me?" tears were threatening to drop, partly from rage, but mostly from misery.

"I'm not sure, Cub." he said honestly. "I guess your uncle is just afraid. He used to be a stand up bloke, but when your parents died he just let that color his judgment. As far as your aunt, well, I would say that she was a little jealous of her sister. Lily was brought into this new wonderful world that Petunia just couldn't be a part of. She could do magic and see all of these wondrous things and, I guess Petunia may resent that."

"You're wrong , sir." said another voice from the doorway. Harry and Remus turned to see petunia in her dressing gown looking sad and regretful.

"I was never angry with Lily. That was the excuse I used, but it was always your world that I resented." she clarified.

Seeing the sad look upon her face as she looked at her nephew, Remus made a decision. "I think that you two are overdue for a chat. I'll just be in my room." and before Harry could protest, he was gone.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded Harry and Petunia. Each was lost in their own thoughts. Harry was uncomfortable being in the presence of his aunt, who had made him suffer a life without any resemblance of love or affection. Petunia, on the other hand had just finally come to understand exactly what she had subjected this young man to. And he still saw fit to save them from a horrible fate.

Harry was about to get up and leave when she started talking. "There was a time that I truly loved you, Harry." she said blankly. "You and Dudley would play together when your parents would come visit. I would tickle you and laugh along with you." a tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek as she smiled sadly. "You were such a happy baby."

"What happened?" asked Harry. "What did I do to change that?"

She shook her head. "You did nothing." she said. "As I said, I was never jealous of Lily. I loved my little sister more than anything whilst growing up. But then she got her letter, and your world took her away from me. Not just once, but every year she became less my little sister, and more of a witch. As the years went by, we started to fight more. That first year I even wrote to your headmaster asking to attend your school. Did you know?"

Harry shook his head, amazed.

"I did, knowing that I can't do magic, but I was hoping to be with Lily. I now know that it was impossible but I was infuriated that they would take her and leave me alone. Things got better when she graduated. I was already engaged to Vernon, but she came by quite often. She said that she wanted to get to know her sister again. Soon after, she introduced me to her fiancé, James.

"We were at each other's weddings. She even asked me to be her matron of honor. I declined due to being quite pregnant with your cousin. But I was truly happy that she had wanted it. Then Dudley was born and she became the 'worlds best aunty' as she called herself she was so attentive and playful. A month after Dudley was born, she told me that she was pregnant. Vernon and I were so Happy for her and James. It was then that The two men started to become close. They shared a bit of a bond with Vernon giving helpful bits of advice when dealing with pregnant Evans women." she smiled

"You were born and our worlds seemed to be complete. When you were a baby, You and Dudley were wonderful together. Always playing together and giggling. While you were playing with Dudley, your parents were telling us about your world and the civil war that they were involved in. I, of course was frightened for my sister, but she said that Dumbledore had a plan to protect the three of you. But…" she choked back a sob. "The following Halloween, that protection failed. Your parents were attacked. And your world took my sister away from me again." she sobbed as she finished. "I'm so sorry about what happened after that. I found you on my door step the next morning with a note. I knew what happened. For the first few months, we tried. We really did, but Vernon got more and more frightened about wizards and magic, while you just reminded me more and more of my baby sister. Soon Vernon's fear turned to hate and I couldn't stop him from what he started to do to you and we overcompensated with Dudley.

"There is no excuse for the way we treated you, Harry, so I won't try and make one. All I can do is tell you how sorry I am for it, and say that I never hated you. It was just too painful to love you." finished with her monologue, she buried her face in her hands.

The two sat in silence for a few long minutes. Harry thought about all that she said. Logically, he could almost understand. Grief does strange things to people. And unresolved grief can change one completely. But at that moment he was emotionally that little five year old who cried himself to sleep when his aunt, whom he loved, told him that she could never love a freak like him.

But here she was, explaining everything to him and asking him to forgive her. He was torn. On one hand, this was the woman who hurt him more than anyone else. She called him freak and made it plane that he wasn't wanted. On the other hand, she was his aunt and, as much as he didn't want to, he loved her. So he mentally debated with himself and finally spoke.

"You have hurt me so much, aunt Petunia." he started. "All I ever wanted from you was to be loved. I understood that I wasn't your son, and Dudley was. I understood that he would always be your first priority, but would it have hurt you to hug me once in a while? Or to comfort me after I had a nightmare?"

She said nothing. She just sat there remembering ll of the times that she heard him cry in the night, telling herself to go to him, but not able to bring herself to do so.

"However, I know now that it would have hurt you to." he said monotonously. "I don't like it. But I kind of understand. And I think that someday, I could forgive you.."

Surprised, she looked up to him, hope filling her eyes.

"Maybe, once this Voldemort business is over, we can start over, I think I would like to see the Petunia That my mother loved."

Her tears that were slowing came back as relief filled her. "I… I would like that very much, Harry. Maybe I could take you and Dudley to dinner, sometime."

Harry gave her a small smile. It was small, but it reached his eyes. "I think that would be a great place to start." with that he stood. "Good night, Aunt Petunia." he said as he left the room.

"Good night, Harry" she whispered after he left. She suddenly felt much lighter than she had in fifteen years. She could almost feel Lily smile down at her.

The next day found Harry and Hermione in the great hall at Hogwarts, eating breakfast. Well pretending to eat, anyway. What Harry was actually doing was pushing food around on his plate and brooding. Hermione was watching him with sympathy. Merlin knows what he must be going through. Everything he said at the Order meeting made perfect sense, though coming just hours after being forced to kill that death eater must be hell for him. Not that he'll talk about it.

Harry had been getting a lot better about expressing himself lately. That is until Saturday. The order had to go and save those horrid relatives of his, and look at how they thanked him. Calling him those horrible things. If the unforgivable weren't illegal…

She tried to get Harry to open up but, it was no use. It was just like before. He just stopped talking after the meeting. It broke her heart to see him like this. What could she do to help him. She decided that maybe she could talk to Ron. Yes, Ron might be able to help get through to him.

"What do you mean 'killed'?" Ron asked incredulously

"Just what I said, Ron." explained Hermione, "He did it to save Tonks. Dolohov was going to use the same curse that he almost got me with in the department of mysteries. Harry didn't have time to shield so he stabbed Dolohov through the chest. And after that his relatives tried to attack him and… oh it was horrible, Ron."

Ron furrowed his brow in thought. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know." she said dejectedly. "He won't talk about it or anything else. I've tried."

After a few more moments of thought Ron said, "Try not talking about it. Talk about studies, quiddich, your girl problems, or anything else. If he doesn't want to talk about it, there's nothing to be done about it. He'll eventually come out of it, that's what he does."

Hermione looked doubtfully. "That doesn't sound too productive, Ron. He needs to talk about this. If he doesn't, this will eat away at him, Ron you KNOW what he's like!"

"Yeah, Hermione, I do." Ron raised his voice, "But he needs to get this sorted out in his mind first. He's not like you or me. He never had someone to talk to about his problems growing up. So before he 'burdens' others with his problems, he has to deal. H doesn't know any other way. So stop pushing him."

After a moment or two of tense silence, Hermione said "I'm just so worried for him." a tear slid down her cheek. "He's hurting and alone and I can't do anything about it."

"Not yet, Hermione, but I'll bet Dumbledore has an idea how to help him." Ron theorized. "Maybe we could talk to him, yeah?"

Hermione nodded sadly and the two Gryffindors set off to find the venerable headmaster.

/

Dolohov was dead.

She was in shock at the words. Antonin Dolohov was one of the most brutal and sadistic of the Dark Lord's servants. That son of a bitch delighted in screams and suffering. But nothing made him hard like his victims' helplessness. He reveled in rape and torture of defenseless women. He got off on the cries of their husbands and fathers as they were forced to watch helplessly. He was one of the Dark Lords most faithful, because he loved these things almost as much as Voldemort himself. He loved it even more than Belatrix did while she was crazy.

The loss of such a demented and dangerous creature as Dolohov didn't bother Bella. She was Rather glad that the bastard was dead. No, what bothered her, was that her Lord was feeling guilty about ridding the world of such a scourge. She understood that Harry had never killed a human being before, but she hated that he had to feel like this on the account of that mad man.

As she worked tirelessly to find a way to heal the Longbottoms, she decided to talk to Sirius. He had killed in the last war. He understood. Maybe he could help their Lord. She hoped so. She didn't think that Harry would accept council from someone like her. She also figured that she probably didn't have much time left for this world after Harry told Young Lord Longbottom about her.

/

Albus Dumbledore had never felt so old in his life.

He had hoped to end the war quickly with few casualties to both sides. He loathed killing. It seemed such a waste to remove such potential from the magical world. And such a burden to the person forced to do so. He wanted to protect his Order from such a burden.

Alas, it was not meant to be.

As loath as he was to admit it, Harry was right in that regard. Sending the Death Eaters to Azkaban was of little use. Voldemort had proven that he could, and would, collect them at his leisure. The only place that Voldemort could not easily access was Hogwarts, and that was unacceptable. No, unfortunately, the time for capture has passed. To stop them on a more permanent basis may be the only answer.

Tom's men were killing innocents daily. They were killing for sport and pleasure. Albus could no longer sit back and preach about peaceful solutions while people are being brutally tortured and murdered. No, Tom had forced their hand and made this into a war. It was now time for a call to arms.

And as for Harry. If there was any doubt upon his character, one would only have to see his anguish in taking another man's life to prove that it was sound. Albus did not know if he would live to see the end of this war, but if he did not, he took comfort that he would leave the magical world in the capable hands of Harry Potter.

/

Neville Longbottom sat in the Great Hall thinking about the changes in his life recently.

He remembered his time before Hogwarts. He was a bit clumsy and more than a little shy. He was also afraid that he was a squib, due to not having much in the way of accidental magic. Yet his Gran would tell him stories of his father and how brave he was. She would tell him of the times that he and his mother had fought several death Eaters alongside the Potters. As though they were meant to rid the world of evil. So Neville desperately wanted to become a powerful and brave wizard so that he could honor them.

His first few years at Hogwarts didn't show much promise for him other than getting sorted into Gryffindor. Yet he made contact with the people who would later help him become who he wanted to be. He had trouble in his classes. Thankfully, Hermione would help him with his course work. But his practical application left much to be desired.

Then came last year. Neville never thought he would be thanking the toad, Umbridge, but if it wasn't for her, Harry would have never started the DA. The DA had helped him in ways that no Hogwarts Professor ever had. Thanks to Harry's lessons, Neville was building confidence that he didn't know he was capable of. Harry's positive reinforcement as well as his patience helped Neville learn more than he thought possible. He even got an O in his DADA OWL.

The thing with the DOM was another matter. Harry tried to stop them from going, but he wasn't about to let Harry go fight alone. It seemed that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna agreed with him. This adventure also helped Neville, though he didn't know it at the time. Riding a thestral that he couldn't see was weird and frightening, but he would do it again for Harry.

The battle through the Department of Mysteries was something that he would never forget. He had a broken nose which caused his spell casting to suffer tremendously but when his father's wand was broken, that didn't matter. It may have looked like he was muggle fighting only to save his own life, and it would be partially true, but he was really trying to avenge the loss of the only real connection he had with his catatonic father.

But even this turned out to be a blessing in disguise. You see, in the summer, his Gran finally took him to Olivander's to get a wand that was well suited to him. This caused his magic to flow more freely and his spells to be cast much more easily. Now he was considered to be one of the better students in some of his classes. He even took to helping some of the lower years in defense. It seems that while he was a prodigy in herbology, he was quite gifted in defense thanks to Harry. Many of the DA members didn't know it at the time, but Harry got most of them far past the OWL level, and in many cases past NEWT level.

So when He learned that DA was going to be a fully supported class and not a study club, he signed up immediately. If Harry was going to teach like he did last year, he wanted-no needed to be a part of it.

The first thing Harry did in his class was to issue them uniforms. Neville didn't immediately understand the reason for them, but said nothing. He learned the point behind them on the first day, when Harry had them exercising like mad. Never had Neville sweated like that, nor was he ever as sore as he was after. But apparently you get used to it. Over the course of the last month he lost quite a bit of the fat he had been teased for in his first four years. He also noticed that he had more energy than before. Since the start of the new DA, he had taken to doing many morning exercises that Harry recommended. This caused him to feel healthier as well as turn the head a few witches.

Another change in his life was that of Luna. While they have yet to formalize a relationship yet, they are getting closer to it. At first he had a bit of a crush on Ginny Weasley, but after they both thought about it, decided that they probably wouldn't work. She was a bit too wild for him. He rather liked to relax at home or tend to his greenhouse, while she was a Weasley and took after Fred and George. Luna, however, was serene and casual. She was exactly what he needed in a girl.

Oh yes a lot has changed in the last year.

/

Sirius Black was not having a good day.

He was in his study while his formerly deranged cousin was in the basement and his godson was in his room torturing himself. It was odd how alike the two were. Looking at the surface you would see no similarities. (especially if you didn't know that Bella wasn't insane anymore) However they have much in common.

For instance, Harry isn't the only black haired person in the house currently torturing themselves over things they have done. Sirius had spoken to Bella quite often over the last few weeks and she is more agonized than Harry. True she has caused much more harm than Harry could imagine, but the point stands. Also, before the hands of fate took her from him, she had a personality much like his godson.

When Bella was younger, she was an outgoing friendly girl. Sorted into Raven claw (isn't that a surprise) she was one of the top students in her year. Her parents weren't happy about her school house, but it was better than Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. She had a few close friends that she was loyal to. Oddly enough Lily Evans was one of those friends. Sirius believed that this was the reason she was forced into that contract with hat curse. The idea that TWO of daughters of black was cavorting with Mud bloods was unacceptable.

Funnily enough, before the contract, Bella was trying to get her parents to contract her to James. She had quite a torch burning for the handsome Gryffindor chaser. James even thought about asking her out on one of the many occasions that lily was not willing to talk to him. Sirius kind of wanted it to happen as well. Nothing against Lily, but if James would have married Bella, they would be family. Of course that didn't happen. James finally won the girl of his dreams and his father drove Bella guano. How Sirius hated his parents.

Now, Bella is in the basement, forced to suffer for the things Orion Black forced her to do through that thrice damned contract, and there was little to nothing that Sirius could do for her. Just like Harry was in his room suffering for a decision that was forced upon him by Antonin Dolohov. The similarities are unfortunate, but there.

"Sirius?" he heard from the door behind him.

He turned to look at the woman. 'speak of the devil' he thought as he stood to face her.

"What is it, Bella" he asked.

"Well, I think I found a way to help the Longbottoms." she said nervously.

He looked skeptical. "And…?"

"It would involve an intensive potion and physical therapy regiment." she said.

He still looked skeptical. It was obvious she wasn't telling him everything. "What else is it, Bella?"

She fidgeted a bit "Well, there's something else. But I don't think any of us will like it."

Sirius braced himself, "What won't we like, Bella?"

"It will be necessary to cast thwhwhw" she mumbled.

"What was that, Bella?" he said anxiously

She fidgeted again. "They'll have to cast the cruciatis curse on them." she said quietly

Sirius stood there stunned for nearly a full minute before asking "Why, prey tell, would they need to cast the cruciatis curse on them?" with forced calm.

Bella took a deep breath "There are two purposes for the curse." she stated, trying to sound professional. "One is it acts as a beacon. It is a memory that can call them back to reality. And the other is that it jars subconscious into focus and allows them to follow said beacon."

Sirius looked doubtful, "This would work?"

"Almost one hundred percent sure." she said confidently.

"Alright let's say we try it and it doesn't work, what would happen to the Longbottoms?" he asked

"Nothing, theoretically." she said. " The potions act to light a path back to reality, while the curse basically sends on their way. If it doesn't work, they will remain lost in their own minds."

"You had this verified?" he asked.

She nodded. "I sent my research to three separate mind healers in America, Germany, and Japan. They all said that it would work." she handed him several parchments.

"Sirius perused the pages and nodded his acceptance. "I'll introduce this to St. Mungo's and the Wizengamot immediately." he looked up at her smiling, "Great work, Bella."

She smiled in relief. "Thank you. Siri."

AN: there it is. A little shorter than I would have liked. There is a lot of stuff in this chapter though. I am very sorry that it took so long to upload. I have been very busy. I have a wife and two boys that I have to spend time with as well as work. So life comes before fan fiction, unfortunately. As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'll try to get the next one up sooner.


	11. Fudge's Fate

Harry Potter and the Change of Fate

By Uncle Potter

Chapter eleven

A few days later saw Harry dealing with his problems the way he always did. He tried to ignore it. In his attempt to pretend he was alright, he finally decided to tackle another problem. Neville needed to learn about Bella.

Harry was nervous about this for obvious reasons. Honestly, how does one bring a subject like this up? "Hey, Mate, how are things your way? By the way, the evil bitch you've hated all your life isn't evil, and she's been released in my custody." talk about a difficult conversation.

Never the less, Harry was on his way to the Gryffindor common room for just that reason. Of course there is a good possibility that Neville already knows about that, seeing that his Grandmother is a member of the Wizengamot. That brings a whole new problem. If he does know, how will he take the fact that Harry hasn't come to talk to him about it, yet? Harry took a fortifying breath as he approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. He spoke the password quietly and entered.

He looked around the common room for Neville. Not seeing him, he headed up to the sixth year boys' dorms. He opened the door to see Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville sitting on Ron's bed talking. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Neville, could we talk for a bit in private?" he asked nervously.

Neville eyed him for a moment and nodded. "Sure thing, Mate."

He followed Harry to the hall outside of Gryffindor Tower. Harry put up some privacy charms.

Harry fidgeted for a few moments before he finally started. "Now I have something to discuss with you, but I want you to promise me that you'll hear me out."

Neville braced himself. He knew what this was about. Harry just better have a good explanation for this. Belatrix LeStrange is the reason for his parents being in the state they were in, but he trusted Harry, so he would hear him out. He nodded.

"You may have heard that Belatrix LeStrange has been pardoned from her illegal activities." he said, looking Neville in the eye. When Neville nodded again, he continued

"The reason for that is, none of what she did was her fault. She was under the control of her husband via the Volundus Viro curse attached to her betrothal contract. She quite literally could not stop herself from doing the things she did." Harry handed the betrothal contract to Neville as proof.

Neville looked over the contract. He understood most of it. Belatrix was basically given to Rudolphus LeStrange in exchange for a loyalty oath to Orion Black and some gold. Add in this curse that Harry was talking about, and all added up to a huge pile of shite.

"What, exactly, does this curse do, Harry?" he asked

Harry sighed, glad that his friend wasn't going to jump off the deep end. "I basically represses her own free will, and replaces it with that of her husband. Her husband wanted a wife who was devoted to Voldemort; he got a woman who was insanely devoted to Voldemort."

"That is quite possibly the most vile thing I have ever heard of." said Neville disgustedly, "And the fact that it led to my parents…"

"Actually, Nev, that was all the LeStrange brothers." Harry interrupted. "Belatrix was busy looking for information at the time."

"Harry, Are you sure?" he asked, "She was convicted in front of the Wizengamot. Hell, she admitted to it."

"True," Harry said, "but, that's what her husband wanted from her. She would have admitted to killing the queen. Hell, she might have killed the queen if Rudolphus wanted her to."

Neville shook his head in exasperation. "This is a lot to take in, Harry. I've hated Belatrix LeStrange my whole life. I don't think I can just start liking her overnight."

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to. All I'm asking is to not attack her if you see her." Harry explained. "And her name is Bella, now. I dissolved the marriage, took her magic, and cast her from the family temporarily."

Neville nodded. "Is that all, or is there another bombshell to drop on me?"

"A muggle phrase?" Harry asked, "I didn't think you'd know one of those."

"Hermione." Neville said

Harry nodded understandingly before becoming serious again. "There is one more thing, Nev."

"What now?" Neville asked hollowly

"Well, Bella found a way to get her family name back." Harry braced himself. "She found a way, using a minor form of the cruciatis curse, to return someone from deep catatonia. Meaning, that she has found a way of restoring your parents."

Neville's eyes shot wide. "Are you serious? Are you sure? How can you be certain?" he asked quickly

"I'm sure, Nev, She sent her research to three renown mind healers. They all say that it will work. Right now St. Mungo's has them on a strict potion schedule, signed off by your grandmother. It will probably take about four or five weeks with these potions before they try the spell."

"What would happen if it fails?" Neville said anxiously.

"I don't the details,"Harry said "But there should be no change at all if it doesn't work. But if it does, it will likely be several weeks before they can leave the hospital."

Neville didn't respond. He just made an indecipherable sound and turned to head back into the common room.

"And Neville." Harry said, causing the boy to turn once again, "I don't think it would be a good idea to mention this to anyone until we know whether or not it works. Well, maybe Luna."

Neville said he would keep it secret and went into Gryffindor Tower. His hope for his parents finally restored. Once in his bed, Neville silenced his curtains and screamed in frustration. What was he supposed to think now? He had spent almost his entire life hating her for effectively leaving him orphaned. And now to find out that she wasn't guilty was just too much to take in. Also she could possibly be responsible for returning his parents to him. How was one to take that?

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office thinking about everything that has occurred since the unfortunate events at the Department of Mysteries. He had finally informed young Harry of the prophecy. Or rather, he began to. During Harry's moment between life and death, he had found out that and a few other things. Most important of them was the confirmation of Tom's horcruxes.

Aside from that, Albus found that his relationship with Harry to be quite strained. Not that he blamed the youth. Harry was cordial with the headmaster, and even polite, but the trust he once had with Harry was all but gone. Albus wasn't fooled by the embrace that he received upon his explanation. Harry was angry and hurt. Albus would have to work hard to repair the bridge he had damaged by his need for secrecy.

He stood from his desk and paced the room, lost in his thoughts. Rarely did the aged headmaster doubt his actions, but on this night, he thought of how he might have done things differently.

He should have had better monitoring of Harry's upbringing. Minerva told him how despicable those muggles were, yet he ignored her. Harry's safety was more important than his comfort. Yet was Harry truly safe? With the neglect and abuse Harry had suffered, he was lucky to have survived. Also those same conditions may have caused Harry to become a hateful, vengeful person. Albus thanked whatever gods were listening that this had not come to pass.

Harry's safety inside the school was also compromised at least once per year. This was a painful failure to Albus. He took pride of the lengths he went to make Hogwarts as safe as possible. Only for it to fail in regards to the 'golden trio'.

And to be truthful, Harry should have been told of his destiny years ago. Maybe after his second year. He had already faced a basilisk. He proved that he was mature enough to handle the prophecy. Also he would have begun his training much earlier.

The triwizard tournament was a surprise to everyone, Albus included. On his way to the antechamber, he spoke to bartamius, trying to find a loophole or something that would allow Harry to withdraw, alas when Harry took the parchment from Dumbledore's hand, it symbolized Harry's acceptance of the nomination and sealed the contract.

The rest of the events of that year were difficult for him to understand. For instance, everyone knew that mermaids and veela were bitter enemies. Poor miss Delacour was almost killed upon entering the lake. Also and more alarming, why hadn't he realized that Alistor was acting peculiar. He had known the grizzled auror for over thirty years.

Another problem he should have reigned in was Severus. He made it perfectly clear on Harry's first lesson that he was not welcome in that class. True Dumbledore would reverse any point reduction that Harry would receive unfairly, but he did little else to stop Severus's bullying. All so he wouldn't lose his spy. A spy that was, until then, unneeded.

It was time to pull out the pensieve. These observations didn't add up.

Voldemort sat on his throne in was Malfoy Manner. When he initially heard the news of the failed mission to kill Potter's relatives, he was furious. Two low level death eaters died because of his fury. Yet now, he was pensive about this new development. Dolohov was dead, but that wasn't important. What was interesting was how he died.

Apparently, Harry Potter grew some fangs. He may not have liked the idea of killing, but he didn't hesitate in doing so. This could be a concern or something to be exploited. He would ponder this further, and figure out how to turn this to his advantage.

Kat Landley sat in her office, going over the notes that her new employer had given her. Most of the steps were there and were almost obvious to the project. The first part of the potion was so simple that, she was truly surprised no one had done this yet.

A bit of wolfs bane here, monkshood there, a few other more rare ingredients ground into a compound of sage and powdered bezoar. Any fledgling potioneer could come up with this much, yet they all over thought it. She included herself in this list of potion makers.

The real challenge comes with the next few steps. Ocean water collected during the high tide was crucial, as well as the blood that Harry collected. Now it was just figuring out boil duration, stirring techniques, and simmer length as well as cooling time. She had enough of the blood to experiment a bit but it wasn't an endless supply by any means. She would have to be careful.

Kat understood why Harry was entrusting her with this knowledge. He was desperately hoping to cure his friend, Remus Lupin. The problem was, this ritual wasn't exactly a cure. It was integration. It would kill the wolf itself, but many of the wolf's traits would be brought into the man. Some were helpful like the increased strength, dexterity, and senses. However some were not so helpful. Mr. Lupin would be a nit more reckless, often hostile and territorial. Hopefully with some occlumency, he may be able to overcome those to a degree. Harry would need to discuss this with Mr. Lupin before undergoing the ritual.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and returned to her research. That would be a discussion for another time. Now she had work to do.

Right now she had history to make.

Narcissa and Bella were sitting at the small table in Bella's room, discussing the treatment that Bella had discovered. Narcissa was understandably proud of the accomplishment. The best mind healers at saint mungo's had worked for the last fifteen years to help the Longbottoms without success. But her sister was able to in two short months.

Belatrix, on the other hand, was still too upset to enjoy it. She had lost over twenty years of her life to Rudolphus LeStrange and Voldemort. And just when she gets her freedom from her ex-husband, she loses her magic and her family. The loss of her magic was a blow that was nearly unbearable, but the loss of her family… that almost killed her.

Not that she didn't understand why it happened. It was the only way to be truly free of the curse and Voldemort. If Lord Black hadn't cast her from the family, any husband that she might have in the future (though she doubted marriage was in the cards for her) would have complete control of her free will. And by taking her magic, he had also taken the Mark from her. This severed the tie to Voldemort, forever freeing her from his grasp. She truly was grateful to her Lord. But she hoped that he would take her back into the house of Black once again.

The door to her room opened and two people walked in. one was once her favorite cousin, Sirius. The other was the reigning Lord Black. She curtsied and Narcissa gave a deep feminine bow. Lord Black motioned for them to rise and sit, which they did. There was a tense moment before Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella," he said seriously, "I have looked over your work and the letters from the mind healers. They are planning to start the treatments a week from tomorrow. You'll be happy to know that they are expected to make a full recovery based on your work."

She nodded demurely.

"On a different subject, I have a few questions, if you don't mind."

"I will answer them to the best of my ability, Lord Potter-Black" she responded formally.

Harry nodded to himself. "Do you Love your old family?" he asked

Bella wasted no time answering, "Yes, Milord. With all my heart."

Harry paused. "Would you die for them?" he asked

Again she answered, "Without a thought, Milord."

"Would you protect them?"

"With everything I have."

"Would you live for them?" he asked softly.

She looked up into his eyes, seeing his sincerity. "Every day."

"Would you swear to it?"

"IF I had magic, I would."

Harry smiled. "Then, Rise to your feet , Belatrix Black and stand with your kin."

Tears immediately rolled down Bella's cheeks as she stood. "Thank you, Mil-"

"Harry." Harry interrupted. "We're family, now/"

She laughed a watery laugh of relief and happiness as she hugged him tighter than Hermione ever dared, thanking him over and over. She didn't have her magic, but she had her family. She could do anything, now.

As time went by, Hermione got more and more worried about Harry. He went about his days like nothing had happened. She watched him teach his classes (not being allowed to take the class still irked her) as well as train and take his other classes. To anyone else, it would appear that nothing had happened. And indeed, the ministry covered up the attack on the Dursleys spectacularly. Hermione knew better. The weight of what happened was holding Harry down.

She wished she knew what she could do to help him. They studied in his quarters every evening. She watched as Harry tried to deal with the guilt of taking a life by himself. She would give him small forms of comfort like small touches on his hand when they were reading together and such. But until he confided in someone, there was little to be done for him.

She entered his quarters for their nightly study session to see Harry sitting on the edge of the sofa with his face buried in his hands. There was no movement of his shoulders to signify that he was crying, but she knew that he was. Harry showed no outward signs of weeping because of long years of training from his relatives. He would often be punished severely for sobs that might come from his cupboard and interrupt the rest of the family. Because of this, Harry learned quickly to cry silently. Another thing that those Dursleys would pay for.

She dropped her books unceremoniously to the floor and ran to her boyfriend.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked though she knew the answer, but he needed an opening. She wrapped arm around his shoulders for comfort.

"I can't do it anymore, 'Mione." he said thickly, "I can't keep going around pretending that I'm not a killer. That I didn't look into a man's eyes as he died because of MY blade. That I'm not a monster."

Hermione grabbed his hands and pulled them from his face so she could look into his blood shot, red rimmed eyes. "Harry James Potter, you are not a monster. If you hadn't killed him than he would have killed Tonks and probably dozens of other people, as well." she said through her own tears.

"Then I go and tell the Order that it was a good thing, and we should do it more often. What kind of man does that?" He cried.

"A man who wants for his loved ones to survive a war, Harry." she explained softly "You were right when you said that we were never going to win this war if the death eaters kept getting arrested and then freed. that's like taking a knife to a fight only to find that your enemy has a bazooka. You can't win."

Harry cried for a few more moments. "You have no idea how hard it is looking at myself in a mirror. Seeing a face just like my dad's, with eyes just like my mum's. how disappointed they must be." he ended the statement in a whisper.

"I seriously doubt that they would be disappointed in you, Harry." she said "They would likely be more upset of the necessity of what happened. You can't let this control you, Love" she pulled him into a hug that he seemed to need more than air.

They continued to talk for another three hours. Well, Harry did most of the talking. He needed to get this off of his chest in a bad way. And Hermione was only too happy to let him.

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling lighter than he had in weeks. Knowing that Hermione wasn't disgusted with him was a huge load off his mind, but also, he was able to start working past it. He still needed to talk to Sirius about it, but thanks to his wonderful, beautiful, brilliant girlfriend, he could get through it.

However, he had another concern, this morning. He had awakened to find an owl next to his bed. Obviously sent by his Potter Proxy in the Wizengamot, Andromeda Tonks. There was to be an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot at ten o'clock that day to try Cornelius Fudge and elect an interim minister for magic. She advised that Harry attend.

Harry had full intentions of attending the meeting. He had been the one to call for an investigation against Fudge to begin with. Now the git was going to trial. Harry noticed that the letter said 'trial' not 'hearing', so he assumed that they had levied criminal charges against him. That thought gave Harry a small smile.

Harry saw that it was 5:30 am. He put on his training gear and went on to his normal morning routine. At around eight a.m. Harry returned to put on his formal robes, and noticed Pansy sitting on his sofa, reading her charms book. Harry cleared his throat to get her attention.

She looked up and stood. "I'm sorry for entering without your approval, Milord, but the portrait said that it would be alright." she explained quickly.

Harry waved it off and asked "Is everything alright, Pansy? "

She nodded. "I heard about the Wizengamot meeting through Daphne. Her father is on the Judicial board. I thought that you might like a bit of foreknowledge about what today is to entail."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "You know what's going to happen?"

She shook her head, "Not the final outcome, no." she said, "I was speaking of the trial itself."

Harry nodded. "I get it." he said in understanding. "You were trained from an early age to deal with the Wizengamot because you were supposed to marry Malfoy, right?"

"That was the plan, Milord." she said with her eyes downcast.

"Would you please stop with this formal 'Milord' stuff?" Harry asked with a little irritation. "While we're not in a formal setting there is no call for it. I'm Harry, Not Lord Potter-Black. Alright?"

She looked him in the eye as though searching him, trying to figure out whether or not he was serious. Then nodded. "Alright, Harry."

Harry smiled. "Kinda weird hearing you say my given name after five years of just calling me Potter." he said jokingly. "It's nice, like we're friends."

She grinned and nodded. "I wanted to be your friend to begin with, but being betrothed to Draco, it wasn't good for my future plans."

Harry frowned and thought for a few moments. "Well, we don't have to worry about the great white Ferret anymore, so let's start now." he stuck out his hand. "I'm Harry." he said and smiled.

Amusement shown in her eyes as she accepted his hand. "Pansy."

Harry beamed. He really was feeling better after his talk with Hermione. "So, you said that you could fill me in on what's going on today." he motioned for her to sit.

She sat and nodded. "Today from what Daphne tells me is going to be in three parts. First is the No confidence hearing. That is just a formality, to be honest. Very few if any of the members want to be associated with Fudge after the debacle that led to my former betrothed to being stripped of most of his wealth."

Harry nodded. Politically he could understand that. Rats will be the first to abandon a sinking ship.

"Then you will be electing an interim Minister. This is done when some people will make nominations. Only four nominees are allowed so if you want someone to take up reigns be quick. Then each nominee will have three minutes to speak or have someone speak on their behalf. Once that's done, the Wizengamot votes. Any questions, thus far?"

"No, it's pretty straight forward." Harry said.

"It is. But it's the politicking that you need to think about." she said. "You have a great amount of political clout in this world, Harry." at his frown she smiled and continued, "I know that you don't really like it, but you need to come to terms with the fact that people will listen to what you have to say. Especially after that whole mess with the prophet last year, they'll want to try and make it up to you."

Harry looked at her confused. "Make it up to me?"

She nodded. "They'll want you and your influence on their side at some point, so they'll try to make up for the mess that Fudge made last year, hoping to gain favor."

"That sounds pretty underhanded." Harry said with a little disgust.

"That's politics, Harry." Pansy said with an amused grin. "You just need to learn how to hone your political power. Whether you like it or not, you are famous. You should use it. It could make a real difference in the magical world."

Harry let that sink in. he hated the idea of using his fame for anything. He didn't earn it. However Pansy was right, he had it regardless, and he could possibly use it to make things better. He just needed to learn how. He came to a decision.

"Pansy, How would you like for us to become closer friends?" he asked innocently.

Her eyes widened. "um… err, How close?" she asked nervously.

Harry laughed loudly. "Not as close as that question sounded apparently." he said. It was clear that he was teasing her.

She let out a breath. "Not funny, Potter." she said, though she was smiling as well. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of hiring you as my political consultant." he said simply.

Her eyes once again widened. "Are you sure?" she asked,

Harry nodded, "Yeah, and I have two reasons for this decision. First, you are here, on your own volition, helping me prepare for a Wizengamot meeting. No one asked you to help me, but you knew that I wouldn't know much about it."

She nodded in understanding.

"And second, I know that you'll do your absolute best in this, because you are a really good Slytherin, and could live the rest of your life from this job if you play your cards right."

She eyed him thoughtfully. "That is a very Slytherin way of thinking, you're right."

"Well, I probably would have been a Slytherin if I hadn't met Malfoy first. I argued with that hat for quite a while." he said.

"Now you're just funning me." she chuckled.

"No, it's true." he said simply. "The hat said I'd do well in Slytherin, but I had met Malfoy twice at that point and wanted nothing to do with him. I fought tooth and nail with that hat before it said Gryffindor.

Pansy couldn't help it. She laughed. "Oh that's just too good. Just imagine, the Boy-Who-Lived as an evil, Icky Slytherin." she said through her chuckles.

Harry laughed, as well. "I think Ron would have a stroke. The Hero of the Wizarding world taking up with you guys."

"Oh how I would have loved to corrupt you, Harry." she said.

"Down, Girl, " Harry said. "I am a one woman Bloke."

She stopped laughing and blushed furiously. "I didn't mean… I, um…"

Harry laughed again. "Too easy, Pansy." he said. "So do you want the job?"

She didn't have to think too long on the question. "I would like that, Harry."

"Great." said Harry. "Now I need to get ready so, what's the last part?"

"Oh." she said getting back to the reason she was there. "The third art of the meeting will be Fudge's criminal trial. I don't know what the charges are, but I could guess. Anyway, The judicial board will preside over that. There will be a prosecutor as well as Fudges defense solicitor. Charges will be read out by the foreman of the board and each solicitor will either present evidence or refute it. Once all the evidence has been discussed, there will be a vote. If he's found guilty, the board will decide what his punishment shall be. However any member of the Wizengamot can make suggestions."

Harry nodded and thought about it. "Alright. I won't be voting but I can talk with my proxies and we can work the details out. Thanks, Pansy."

"Any time, Boss." she said with a teasing smile.

"Remember that, Pansy" he said in a mock stern voice as he retreated to his bathroom.

Cornelius Fudge was ushered into the court room by a pair of aurors just as Harry was taking his seat. The man looked horrible, his face was white and a little pasty. He had lost some weight and his eyes were bloodshot. It looked as though he hadn't slept since the last Wizengamot meeting.

Harry waited for about ten minutes as the rest of the Wizengamot entered and took their seats. There was general murmurs and shuffling as Harry looked over to his Godfather and Potter proxy. Neither had any expression on their face as they waited for the Chief Warlock to begin.

Dumbledore banged his gavel twice and began, "I now call this emergency session of the Wizengamot into order." he said loudly. "Our first order of business is the motion of No Confidence for Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge made by Lord Nathanial Greengrass. Are there any seconds?"

Sirius Raised his hand and said. "The house of Black seconds this motion."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, Minister Fudge, these are the reasons for the motion." he picked up a sheet of parchment. "We have evidence of bribery, misuse of Ministry funds, libel, slander, and abuse of power. Have you anything to say in your defense?"

Fudge looked around the room. Hoping for some kind of support. He saw none. He knew he was a goner. "No. Nothing." he said.

"Very well, shall we vote?" he looked around. "All those in favor of No Confidence?" almost all wands lit in the air. "All opposed?" none. "Abstained?" seven.

Dumbledore wrote something on the parchment before he addressed the Wizengamot again. "The Wizengamot has spoken. Cornelius Oswald Fudge, You are hereby expelled from the post of Minister for magic and shall remain in custody of the Dept. of Magical law enforcement until your trial later today. Any questions?" Fudge shook his head.

Dumbledore nodded. "Our next order of business is to elect a new Minister for magic. Are there any nominations?"

Andromeda Tonks stood. The House of Potter Nominates Amelia Bones for Minister."

Harry smiled. They had spoken just before the meeting about this. He and Andromeda had agreed that Madam Bones would be a perfect minister in a time of war. He looked to Madam Bones where she sat. her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but otherwise showed nothing.

"Any seconds?" Dumbledore asked.

Again Nathanial Greengrass raised his hand. "The House of Greengrass seconds this nomination."

Very well, Lady Bones, Do you accept this Nomination?" Dumbledore asked

Madam Bones stood and said, "I do with thanks, Chief."

Dumbledore noted this and asked "Are there any more Nomination?"

Another man stood. "The house of Yaxley Nominates Pius Thickeness for minister."

Dumbledore nodded "Any seconds?" another hand raised. "The house of Parkinson seconds this nomination."

"Very well, Lord Thickeness, Do you accept this nomination?"

He stood. "I do chief." he sat.

"Are there any other Nominations?" Dumbledore asked. A man stood. The House of Diggory nominate Harry Potter for minister."

Harry's eyes shot wide. This was not good.

Dumbledore hesitated. "Are there any seconds?"

Another man stood, "The House of Blackburn seconds this nomination."

"Lord Potter do you accept this Nomination?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry stood. He thought quickly. "I thank You for your confidence, sirs, However I cannot in good conscience accept this nomination." He said, "I am still attending Hogwarts at this time as well as preparing to help rid the world of the Dark Lord. Therefore I cannot give the post of minister the time and devotion that it deserves. Perhaps later, when I'm little older and wiser, but for now I must decline with my thanks." Harry sat down.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he listened to Harry. He then said, "As you wish, Lord Potter. Are there any other nominations?"

There were none.

"Very Well, at this time we will take a short recess so that our two nominees can prepare." he banged his gavel.

Harry rose from his seat and left the room. He wanted to speak with Madam Bones about her nomination. He understood that he was new to this and she probably would not listen to his ideas, but he wanted to, ay least, try.

He saw her speaking with Andromeda Tonks in the atrium. As he approached he realized that there was a privacy charm around them as he couldn't hear them speak and there lips seemed to blur. Andromeda saw him and pointed her wand at him. A moment later he could hear them speak.

"Lord Potter, I understand that it was your idea to nominate me. I thank you."

"Well, I thought you would be the best person for the job at this juncture. There is a war starting and we need someone to take charge of it. It's also imperative that Thickeness not get that spot. Parkinson Yaxley and Parkinson are behind him. Parkinson is at least sympathetic to Voldemort and I know that Yaxley is a Death eater."

Madam Bones nodded. "I came to the same conclusion."

"Well, I was thinking that I could say something on your behalf, Madam." Harry said. "I don't like using my fame, but I know that I have some pull because of it. And we do need someone like you for minister."

"I would appreciate that, Lord Potter." she said.

"When we're not in official settings, please call me Harry. I'm only a lord because of something my ancestors did."

Madam Bones smiled. "Very well, Harry. And in the same situations I would insist that you call me Amelia. After your speech, I would say that you have shown the maturity to be considered a colleague."

"Thank you, Amelia. I already have an idea as to what I'm going to say, but what say we fine tune it?" he said.

They spent the next few minutes discussing what would be said in the Wizengamot chambers. They decided that it would best if Harry did the talking seeing as he is who h is. Harry mad a face upon hearing Andromeda say that which caused both of the older women to chuckle.

Once back inside, Dumbledore banged his gavel once again. "We have two nominees for minister for magic. We shall now allow the nominees to say a few words. Lord thickeness?"

Pius thickeness stood and walked over to the raised dais. His long dark hair hung around his thin face and over his narrow shoulders. His dark eyes swept over the crowd as though he was a teacher looking at a particularly ignorant group of preschoolers.

"Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, I am a lowly servant of the people. Though there are difficult times ahead, I am sure that we will triumph over the scurge that threatens our very way of life. I will work tirelessly, if appointed, to rid the Wizarding world of this very threat. I will stop at nothing to help bring a new dawn to the Wizarding world. I shall start a thorough investigation to rid the ministry of the taint of undesirable witches and wizards. Also I will support laws that protect the GOOD people of our world. I thank you all for your consideration."

"Thank you, Lord Thickeness." Dumbledore said. "And now to say a few words in Lady Bones's regard, Lord Harry Potter-Black."

As Harry stood and walked to the dais, he thought about what Thickeness said. Funny how he didn't say which people were the good people, or who the undesirables were. That slimy git told them ll that he was supporting Voldemort without actually saying it. He sugar coated it and twisted it until people who didn't know he was a death eater would think he was firmly against Riddle. He showed himself to be a true politician.

Harry reached the dais and cleared his throat. He looked at the crowd and began to speak. "Lords and Ladies, I may not be the most experienced person in this gallery. I don't know the first thing about running for public office, however, I do know that Lady Bones is the best possible choice for the post of Minister for magic at this time. There is an evil that threatens us all and we need someone to defend us. We need someone who knows how to fight this evil. I support Amelia Bones because she understands that there is a war coming and that we all are in danger. I believe that she will work tirelessly to bring a lasting peace to the Wizarding world. I believe that she will be a fair and impartial leader, who will work for the betterment of our lives. And I KNOW that she will help us all see to the defeat of the self proclaimed 'Dark Lord'. I support Amelia Bones because she will not succumb to fear or bribery, and because she has shown countless times, that she is dedicated to not only the ministry, but the people of the Wizarding world. I urge you all to consider Amelia Bones for the Post of Minister for Magic. Thank you." Harry left the dais and went back to his seat.

"Thank you, Lord Potter-Black." said Dumbledore. "We shall take ten minutes for deliberation."

Thickeness and Madam Bones went to the front of the room and started answering questions from members of the Wizengamot. Both did very well in their own way. Thickeness made sure not divulge too much about his plans but assured them that he would work for the 'good' peoples' benefit. Amelia also didn't go into detail about her plans and ideas, but gave some thoughts. She made sure to be a bit more specific as to who she would be serving as minister. Which is to say all law abiding witches and wizards.

The vote was a close one. Amelia Bones won with fifty four votes to Thickeness's forty one. With five abstaining. Harry sighed in relief. Amelia Bones Was the new Interim Minister. There might be a chance to win this war without Voldemort turning the ministry against him. A fair Minister might help Harry defeat Voldemort once and for all. He hoped that it was enough.

Amelia Bones stepped up to the dais once again after her inauguration. "Thank you all for the confidence you have bestowed upon me." she began. "My first order of business is to conduct a thorough investigation within the ministry to weed out any of the 'Dark Lord's' supporters. There is no room in he ministry for corruption and I shall not tolerate prejudice of any sort. While doing this, I shall begin preparation for the fight against the 'Dark Lord' and his death eaters. Thank you again."

A few moments passed with polite applause from the Wizengamot members. Harry noticed that the more obvious of the death eater contingency withheld their applause. He also noticed that several of those same people seemed to be a little too stone faced for comfort. He would need to warn her before he left for Hogwarts. He would like for her to live long enough to enact some of these policies.

Dumbledore banged his Gavel and started the next part of the Wizengamot meeting. "Thank you, Minister Bones." he said cordially. "And now, I ask that the Judicial Board take their places, so that we can begin the trial."

Approximately five minutes later, the Judicial board as well as the two solicitors were in place. The Board was made up of five people. Harry recognized most of them. Amelia Bones as minister was one of them, as well as Dumbledore as Chief Warlock, also Nathaniel Greengrass. Harry didn't recognize the other two. He did notice that Rufus Scrimgeor was acting the part of prosecutor, but din't know the defense solicitor.

"As we have all gathered and prepared, let this trial of Cornelius Oswald Fudge commence." he held up a scroll and read, "Cornelius Oswald Fudge, you stand accused of slander, corruption, abuse of power, child endangerment, and obstruction of justice. How does the defendant plead?"

The defense stood. "The defendant pleads not guilty."

"Very Well." Said Dumbledore "Your opening statements, councilor."

The man stood again and addressed the people. "Lords and Ladies, throughout these proceedings, I will prove that Mr Fudge acted out of the best interest of the Wizarding World. I will also show that the Former Minister's crimes were carried out not by him, but a former employee of the ministry, without his knowledge. I will also bring to mind his years of exceptional work to show his impeccable dedication to the ministry. Thank you." he bowed slightly and retook his seat.

"Prosecution, your opening Statements." said Dumbledore.

Scrimgeor stood and nodded to the Board before Addressing the people with his grizzled voice. "Lords and Ladies, throughout this trial I will show proof of dealings with people who have shown themselves to be criminals. I will show documented evidence if his interference with Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leading to the endangering of no less than twenty five students. I will also sho evidence of his dealings with the Daily Prophet that show his decision to slander not only Lord Potter-Black, but also Chief Warlock Dumbledore. I will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is indeed guilty of the crimes that he is accused. Thank you." he nodded to the crowd respectfully and sat.

The Trial was was a lot shorter than most would have thought a high publicity trial would be. Fudges solicitor tried to pass the buck for most of his crimes off to Umbridge, but Scrimgeor was able to produce signed orders for most of the things she did, including the use of a blood quill. Scrimgeor also showed documents, obtained from the goblins of Gringotts, that showed exponential increases to his vaults that were far beyond his yearly pay as minister. He also showed signed orders written to the Daily Prophet telling them what kind of articles they were to print in regards to Dumbledore and Potter. The last thing brought up by Scrimgeor was the duel between House Potter-Black and House Malfoy. The defense tried to use Fudge's career as a servant of the people to gain some sympathy, but it was too late.

"Now the Board will deliberate on the verdict." Dumbledore announced

The deliberation lasted almost two minutes before the verdict was reached. Harry almost laughed at how quickly they made a decision.

"The Judicial Board of the Wizengamot find the accused, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Guilty of all their any words from the Wizengamot?"

Harry looked around and saw non. Finally, he nodded to his Proxy.

Andromeda Tonks stood "Chief Warlock, House Potter has a suggestion."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and nodded. "You have the floor Lord Potter-Black."

She didn't move. " Lord Potter personally suggests that the gold he accrued from illegal means be devided. One part to help fund the auror program and one part to start a fund benefiting victims of the war and their families. Beyond that, I have no further suggestions." she sat.

Dumbledore looked proudly at Harry before addressing his colleagues. "All in favor of Lord potter-Blacks proposal." all five hands raised. "Very well. The funds from Mr Fudge's Illegal dealings will divided equally among the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a new charitable organization to benefit victims of death eaters." he banged his gavel.

He paused a moment, letting his featured once again become neutral. "Also Mr. Fudge, you are to be sentenced to ten years in Azkaban for the charges of child endangerment and obstruction of justice. After your release, you shall be exiled from Britain for the rest of your life in accordance to the law regarding corruption and abuse of power. And finally you will be fined thirty thousand galeaons for the slander against myself and Lord Potter-Black do you understand the sentence. "

Fudge could only nod.

"Very well, Aurors take him." Dumbledore addressed the rest of the Wizengamot, "Thank you, Lords and Ladies for attending on such short notice. This meeting is adjourned." he banged his gavel one last time and stood to leave with the rest of the Judicial Board.

AN: Thank you all for your patience. I am sorry for the huge delay. I have a bit of a financial crisis at the moment and cannot afford to keep my internet running. I am using a friends computer to upload this chapter.

It's a bit longer than I had originally intended. I try to keep my chapters pretty close to the same length but sometimes that can't be helped. I wanted to address a number of things in this chapter, like the Belatrix angle, and Neville's reaction. Remember that he trusts Harry, and that's the only thing that kept him from going off the deep end. Well that and the fact that she found a way to help his parents.

I also wanted to get past the guilt thing. I didn't want that to take over the story for too long. True, it will likely change the character a small bit, but I didn't want it to become the story like some writers tend to do. Howsever I wanted to make sure that readers could see that taking a person's lif, regardless of how evil the person is, is not an easy thing to overcome. I've read too many stories where Harry kills death eaters and it doesn't phase him at all. That is not reality.

And lastly I wanted Fudge out of the way. There likely won't be too much more in the way of Wizengamot meetings in the future of this story, but that doesn't mean that Harry won't be learning more about politics. Mostly it will be under duress, but he will be taking lessons from Pansy. Primarily, this is because I have plans for that particular Slytherin later.

Thank you all for reading. If you have suggestions as to how I can improve the story or my writing methods, please review and let me know. And please forgive any typos that appear in this chapter. Beta readers are apparently a dying breed.


End file.
